My Youth Is Yours
by TigerxFox
Summary: Ao mudar para um novo colégio, Sanji conhece a grama mais detestável que poderia existir.
1. Encontro

Mais uma vez haviam se mudado e pela terceira vez só naquele ano estava entrando numa nova escola. Era irritante e exaustivo, mas não é como se já não estivesse acostumado. A cada três meses seu pai se mudava por causa do emprego e nada restava ao loiro e seus irmãos além de irem junto.

Estava cansado de ter que se apresentar todas as vezes, não que achasse que chamar atenção fosse de todo mal, especialmente quando entrava em uma turma sozinho sem as pragas infernais que eram Ichiji, Niji e Yonji, e sabia que estava recebendo atenção por ser quem era, não por ter mais três desnecessários iguais a ele.

Sua infeliz rotina na nova escola se iniciava com o alívio de estar sozinho, era só se manter longe de encrencas que tudo ficaria bem até que mudassem novamente. Amigos que não levaria para a vida eram menos que desnecessários, mas mulheres seriam sempre mais que bem-vindas.

— Meu nome é Sanji e espero contar com vocês daqui em diante. — O garoto se curvou diante da turma, mostrando seu sorriso contagiante que facilmente faria qualquer um dali confiar com facilidade nele.

— Pode se sentar atrás do Roronoa, aquele de cabelo verde. — O professor disse e Sanji olhou com o cenho franzido para o dito cujo. Cabelo verde? Que merda? Era algum tipo de grama? Ele viu o infeliz e era pior do que imaginava. O tal Roronoa, era completamente ridículo. E o pior era o idiota de cabelo preto ao lado dele, sorrindo exageradamente, acenando e apontando para a grama. Enquanto se encaminhava para seu lugar, fazia uma nota mental para não se envolver com aquele garoto, ele cheirava a problemas.

O garoto dos cabelos verdes não parecia nem um pouco incomodado com isso. Na verdade estava sorrindo bobamente. Talvez pelo fato de estar roncando em cima da carteira e não ter ouvido uma palavra sequer do que foi dito naquela aula. Claro, isso acontecia na maioria das aulas, mas aquele professor específico tinha uma voz tão monótona que era quase impossível Zoro não dormir assim que ele abria a boca. Geralmente ele não sonhava. Apenas descansava o corpo já que normalmente não dormia muito à noite graças ao regime de treinos noturnos ao qual ele se submetia.

Nessa aula, no entanto, ele estava tendo um sonho bastante satisfatório. Sonhava que finalmente sua rotina de treinos de kendo fora o suficiente, que derrotava sua irmã e ela admitia o quão melhor e fantástico ele era. Melhor ainda, estava na final do campeonato de kendo, competindo com seu pai, aquele que o deixou largado por aí e nunca ousou dar as caras, finalmente iria tomar o título de melhor espadachim para si, a coisa que mais desejou em toda sua vida. Quando estava quase, prestes a dar o golpe vencedor, sentiu alguém o cutucando.

Sanji ignorou o garoto escandaloso de cabelos pretos o máximo que conseguiu, e por máximo entendia-se que nem estava em sua carteira e o moreno com olhar estúpido já estava conversando com ele como se fossem amigos de infância. Seu olhar caiu no narigudo que tentava acordar o infeliz que barrava seu caminho com uma mochila surrada que estava prestes a chutar longe, mas conseguiu se conter para não fazer, era melhor não demonstrar-se tão agressivo na frente das garotas que sem sombra de dúvidas estavam observando-o com olhares apaixonados e corações palpitantes. Aquela grama era mais que patética e sem dúvidas não queria nem olhar outra vez na cara de imbecil dele. Sem contar que ele fora obrigado a ver aquela cara amassada e babada. Completamente nojento.

Zoro acordou babando e imediatamente seu sorriso se transformou em uma cara medonha, também conhecida como sua cara de sempre. Ele virou para encarar o maldito que havia o acordado e Usopp olhava assustado enquanto se desculpava e acenava com a cabeça em direção a alguém que se aproximava. Um garoto com olhar de desprezo em seu único olho visível encarava sua mochila velha no chão, como se pedisse passagem, então Zoro pegou sua mochila de forma descuidada e sacudiu do lado oposto. O loiro parecia se achar muita coisa para alguém com uma sobrancelha tão estúpida, Zoro pensou em dizer, mas antes que seus neurônios tivessem processado a ação o garoto já havia sentado atrás dele. Ótimo, um mauricinho riquinho para encher seu saco, como se a escola já não fosse problemática o suficiente.

Ao sentar em seu lugar, Luffy, o idiota retardado, continuou puxando assuntos inúteis com Sanji e por mais que tentasse evitar responder, aqueles olhinhos brilhantes esperando uma resposta eram muito para ele aguentar. O que uma criança fazia naquela sala? Ele deveria ainda estar no primário. Luffy calou a boca quando o professor gritou com eles, mas não antes de cair na risada e Sanji o acompanhou mais discretamente.

Havia conversado minimamente com o nariz ambulante também, Usopp era seu nome e ele parecia um mentiroso por completo. De acordo com ele, era o maior valentão da escola e tinha mais de mil aliados. Uma mentira completamente descarada. Já o outro infeliz... Sentiu-se ofendido por ter um total de zero atenção dele. Oras, era o aluno novo, nada mais normal que todos terem curiosidade de saber coisas sobre ele, mas a grama não, sequer olhou para trás. Atrevido, Sanji colocou os pés na cadeira em que ele se sentava e ficou sorrindo como o belo cuzão que era. Se ele não o dava atenção por bem, então seria por mal.

Zoro não estava dormindo, estava realizando sua segunda atividade favorita, fingir que estava dormindo. Assim que sentiu os pés na sua carteira ele mal conseguia acreditar. Já não bastava o garoto ter passado a última meia hora tagarelando com seus amigos e atrapalhando seu sono, o que inclusive o deixou preocupado já que Luffy não tinha o menor filtro e convidaria absolutamente qualquer um para se juntar ao seu grupo. Agora o infeliz tinha a audácia de invadir sua cadeira com seus sapatos sociais ultra formais e ridículos. Aliás, francamente, ele devia ser o único adolescente no planeta que escolheria usar isso na escola.

Então, uma brilhante ideia se instalou no cérebro de Zoro. Ele pôs o braço para trás e alcançou um dos tornozelos do outro rapaz com a mão. Um cara tão magrelo como ele com certeza não conseguiria escapar da força de seus bíceps tão fácil. Iria espernear e aprender a perder a pose de maioral rapidinho. Zoro estava confiante e olhou para trás com um sorriso que demonstrava isso, enquanto ainda segurava o rapaz pelo tornozelo repleto de pêlos recém crescidos que pinicavam sua mão.

Sanji sentiu mãos grandes e calejadas tocando seus tornozelos e parecia que iriam ser quebrados, não que aquele pirralho de merda fosse forte o suficiente para lhe peitar ou causar um único arranhão em seu corpo, com um chute o faria voar longe. E o sorriso arrogante do desgraçado o fez sentir o ódio pulsando em suas veias. Iria, definitivamente, chutar a cara do infeliz. Sem pensar muito nas consequências, o loiro chutou com 30% das forças de sua perna, em um segundo que o outro achou que já tinha vencido aquela batalha, fazendo-o afastar aquela mão imunda de si. No outro instante ele estava em pé ao lado da carteira da grama, puxando-o pelo colarinho do uniforme.

— Qual o seu maldito problema, sua grama com pernas? É assim que recepciona um aluno novo? — Sanji gritava com todas as forças de seu pulmão, chamando atenção de todos os alunos daquela classe.

Sanji berrava em seu ouvido, mas parecia que tudo estava mudo. Ele olhava o rosto do garoto, e a boca dele se mexia mas Zoro não captava os sons que estavam saindo dela. Seu coração estava bastante acelerado com a adrenalina de ter sido puxado de supetão para fora de sua cadeira percorrendo suas veias. Definitivamente não era isso que estava esperando. E ele estava sim um tanto puto por ter sido praticamente arrancado de onde estava e do outro ter se livrado tão facilmente de seu aperto. No entanto, de alguma maneira estranha por um lado ele estava animado. Porque provavelmente essa foi a coisa menos chata que lhe ocorreu em todo o ano letivo na escola até então.

Parecia que Sanji havia falado sozinho durante toda a discussão. Aquela planta era tão tapada quanto uma porta, ele não reagiu e apenas o encarou com cara de panaca. Isso é claro até ele captar entre os gritos do chilique do loiro as palavras "grama com pernas". Sua mão voou para o colarinho do outro, espelhando sua ação, e seu rosto passou de pateticamente confuso a raivoso e nada amigável.

— Por que você não nasce de novo com uma sobrancelha decente antes de falar da aparência dos outros? — Ele cuspiu as primeiras palavras que conseguiu pensar, afinal não deu tempo de prestar atenção em mais nada sobre a aparência do cara. Sanji desejou poder chutá-lo ali mesmo. Como o fodido ousava xingar suas sobrancelhas sendo que tinha aquele cabelo horroroso? Não ia negar que o fato de ter o colarinho sendo puxado o deixou mais excitado do que deveria, mas sem chance de sequer assumir para ele mesmo aquilo. Infelizmente ambos foram expulsos da sala antes que pudessem pensar em algo mais para dizer.


	2. Detenção

Na sala de detenção, sentado longe do outro garoto e com muita vontade de fumar, Sanji começou a murmurar para si mesmo e alto o suficiente para que fosse ouvido.

— Pelo menos não sou um punk que pinta o cabelo de verde. — Algo em si o fazia querer provocar mais e mais aquele desgraçado até que voltasse a agarrar seu colarinho e de preferência o jogasse contra a parede, assim teria desculpas para realmente poder chutar aquela cara feia. Era estranho aquela excitação, nunca que perdia tempo com punks de merda, mas aquele em especial o irritava de uma forma que não dava para descrever.

Zoro até poderia responder o que o loiro disse, explicar que não pintava o cabelo coisa nenhuma e aquela era sua cor natural. Que, na verdade, Koshiro até tentou pintar de preto uma vez quando ele era menor, para chamar menos atenção na escola e ficar dentro das regras, mas as raízes ficavam verdinhas tão rápido que não compensava, então Koshiro conversou com a escola para não ter que trocar Zoro de lugar. Bom, não é como se não houvesse uma quantidade assustadora de gente com cabelos de cores estranhas nessa escola de qualquer forma. Mas, esse retardado não merecia uma explicação elaborada.

No entanto, eles já estavam há um bom tempo na sala de detenção, e Zoro já havia notado que o loiro era muito impaciente e carente de sociabilidade para passar cinco minutos sem interagir com outro ser humano. Então resolveu morder parcialmente a isca.

— Pelo menos não sou um esquisito que chega na escola no meio do semestre e ainda fica tratando mal os alunos veteranos. — Ele pausou um pouco refletindo sobre o assunto, Sanji deveria ter perdido ao menos três meses de conteúdos, era insano tentar acompanhar a essa altura. Sem contar que mudar devia ser um saco, se ele tivesse tido que mudar lá atrás, teria pensado isso.

Sanji até tentou ignorar... Mentira, ele não tentou porra nenhuma. Basicamente havia voado para cima de Zoro novamente e tentado chutá-lo na cara, não permitiria que ele falasse aquelas merdas sendo que ele não sabia de nada, não fazia ideia do quão difícil aquilo era e do quão ainda mais difícil era para o loiro fazer-se de indiferente sobre toda a situação. Iria quebrar os dentes do imbecil, um por um.

Quando estava para chutar mais centenas de vezes o estúpido, o sinal tocou e no mesmo instante a porta foi escancarada como se a pessoa que a empurrou já estivesse lá desde antes do sinal. Era Luffy e por que não estava surpreso?

— Anda, Zoro, você sabe que a Kuina não vai perdoar se você se atrasar para o treino! — Luffy gritou e a palavra treino lhe chamou a atenção. Pelo físico minimamente um pouco acima de... Zoro ou alguma merda assim, ele provavelmente era de algum clube de esportes, não era uma surpresa.

— Treino? — Sanji deixou escapar no calor do momento sem pensar muito, arrependendo-se imediatamente por demonstrar o mísero interesse no gramado da escola.

Zoro arqueou uma sobrancelha ao escutar a pergunta vinda do loiro com tanto interesse. Óbvio que Luffy tinha que vir gritando sobre seus compromissos para um completo estranho. Nem sabia porque o amigo se interessava tanto assim, aliás, porque a única vez que tentou manusear uma espada ele apenas ficou socando tudo com a espada na mão. Mas devia admitir que estava um tanto grato pelo entusiasmo de Luffy, com a distração que teve hoje havia esquecido completamente que já estava na hora de perder para sua irmã, quer dizer, de treinar com sua irmã.

— Zoro faz lutinha de espadas, Sanji! É muito divertido, você devia vir ver! — Luffy berrou para Sanji antes que Zoro tivesse oportunidade de abrir a boca para tentar explicar o único interesse da sua vida. Zoro notou que o loiro estava prestes a abrir a boca, possivelmente para recusar, mas Luffy já tinha as mãos dos dois nas suas e os arrastava até o treino pelos corredores da escola.

— Luffy, escuta — Zoro falou enquanto o garoto corria com os dois pendurados em suas mãos — Fica de boca fechada sobre essa detenção, ok? Nada de falar para Kuina. — Zoro já imaginava o sermão que ouviria se ela contasse a seu pai adotivo, e pior, as perguntas indesejáveis de sua irmã extremamente intrometida.

Sanji estava interessado naquela lutinha de espadas, por mais que kendo fosse um esporte que lhe parecesse nada além de patético. Talvez fosse por trauma de ter apanhado de seus irmãos que adoravam usar espadas de brinquedo quando criança para lhe machucar, mas isso não importava muito. Havia superado todos seus traumas de infância, tanto que sequer os chamava de trauma na atualidade.

Sem escolha foi arrastado até o clube de kendo e seu faro para mulheres acordou assim que pisou no local. Lá estava a mulher mais bela do mundo... Número 303... Daquele dia. Aquela era Kuina então? A irmã do Zoro? Nem se comparava, não eram nada parecidos. Podia se enxergar facilmente em uma cerimônia matrimonial com ela. Já conseguia escutar os sinos anunciando o quão felizes os noivos eram. Oh, Kuina, sua mais nova deusa número 303 do dia.

Encarando incrédulo o loiro e seus amigos do outro lado da sala, Zoro estava absolutamente enojado. Ele já achava Sanji insuportável e detestável, claro, mas essa faceta dele era algo que ele desejava nunca mais ter o desprazer de presenciar. O jeito como ele olhava para sua irmã era pior do que Luffy observando um pedaço de carne, gostaria de deletar de sua mente. Felizmente, Usopp teve o bom senso de colocar uma coleira nele a tempo.

Tirando-o do transe, Usopp que chegou de sabe-se lá onde, puxou-o pelo braço ao notar que não parecia estar muito bem. Sanji estava ofegante e babando, e conhecendo Kuina como conhecia ela não gostaria de um cachorro no cio em sua perna. Ele arrastou o loiro para um canto da sala e logo Luffy se juntou também. Sanji havia ficado emburrado por não poder conversar com sua esposa, era injusto, então nada além de um biquinho extremamente manhoso existia em seu rosto inexpressivo. Eram só espadas barulhentas se batendo uma contra a outra, o que poderia ter de tão bom?

Enquanto se preparava, Zoro sentia que esse seria um bom treino. Não que ele estivesse motivado a impressionar algum babaca ou algo do gênero, só se sentia confiante naquele dia, apenas. Ele segurava uma espada de madeira em cada braço e uma na boca, e nunca se cansava de ver o ponto de interrogação na cara de alguém quando o via pegar três espadas de uma vez pela primeira vez. Ficou frente para Kuina e sua postura mudara completamente. Zoro passava de relaxado a tenso, como se todos os músculos de seu corpo estivessem contraídos e em alerta, toda sua concentração focada naquela luta, uma determinação que quase fazia com que parecesse sério e maduro. Quase. Apesar de muito focado e do quanto havia treinado nos últimos tempos, acabou novamente perdendo para ela. Kuina empurrava a katana de madeira contra seu peito e sua perna imobilizava seu braço.

— Chegue atrasado de novo e eu quebro esse seu bracinho fino. — Ela disse em tom de brincadeira mostrando a língua, mas Zoro não tinha certeza se estava brincando. E bracinho fino? Claramente sua irmã havia ficado demente. Revirando os olhos Zoro os desviou para o canto onde um pontinho amarelo o observava caído no chão e se amaldiçoou por imaginar o que o outro garoto havia achado da luta.

A falta de expressão de Sanji durou bem pouco. Ele acabou ficando simplesmente encantado com aquela batalha. O barulho que as espadas faziam quando se cruzaram era ótimo de ser ouvido, kendo era totalmente diferente do que imaginava. Era uma arte quase tão bela quanto a culinária pela qual era apaixonado desde criança. A postura de Zoro era incrível e poderia até chamar de bela e atraente, mesmo que em primeiro momento a visão tosca dele com uma espada na boca tenha parecido estúpida. Ali ele parecia outra pessoa. A forma que se esforçava para derrotar aquela garota absurdamente perfeita o encantava. Quando percebeu, a luta havia acabado com uma grama como perdedora, e Sanji notou que sequer tirara os olhos do garoto. Perdeu todo seu tempo precioso olhando uma alga ao invés de uma bela dama. O que ele tinha de tão bom para chamar tanto a sua atenção?

— Ei, Sanji, por que está em pé? — Usopp perguntou, fazendo o garoto loiro notar a situação estranha em que se encontrava. O coração estava acelerado e ele estava ofegante, como se tivesse torcido com todas as suas forças. Porém, o estranho era que não estava daquela forma por causa da garota.

— Ah, eu não... Sei...

Zoro já havia se levantado e observava Sanji que parecia quase que… Boquiaberto? Zoro se sentia um pouco orgulhoso. O que era estranho porque ele sabia que tinha dado seu melhor e sabia que era bom no que fazia não precisava do aval de alguém que nem sabia o que era kendo.

Mesmo assim se sentia bem consigo ao ver que tinha causado aparentemente uma boa impressão. Apesar de que sempre se sentia meio idiota em usar espadas de treino. Imagina se o loiro o visse com Yuubashiri, Kitetsu e Shuusui, iria ficar ainda mais impressionado. Balançou a cabeça para tentar afastar esses pensamentos enquanto pegava uma toalha para enxugar o suor que escorria em gotículas pela pele bronzeada. Depois de beber água e se despedir da irmã foi até os amigos e quis provocar o loiro de alguma forma.

— Então… O que achou? — Ao invés da provocação que tinha em mente o que acabou saindo de seus lábios foi essa pergunta um tanto envergonhada e seu corpo acompanhou suas palavras em forma de gesto, coçando a nuca instintivamente.

Sanji se sentiu impressionado com a maravilhosa cena que havia presenciado, mas não é como se fosse admitir, sequer para si mesmo, muito menos para o orgulhoso de merda que era aquele cacto ambulante. Ele franziu o cenho quando o imbecil ousou direcionar palavras à sua pessoa, quem ele pensava que era? Não passava de um brutamontes com cara feia.

— Se você nem consegue vencer, deveria desistir. — Ele respondeu cruzando os braços e se mostrando superior ao outro, tentando ao máximo não deixar a voz vacilar para entregar que na realidade havia ficado deveras admirado com tudo que Zoro lhe demonstrou. Entretanto, aquela expressão estranha na cara do outro, que parecia até vergonha, mesmo que o loiro acreditasse que um monte de grama não poderia sentir-se envergonhado, o chamava muito a atenção. Sentindo-se mal por ter sido muito grosso, tentou corrigir minimamente, não havia entrado naquela escola para conseguir inimigos, mesmo que o moreno lhe irritasse. — Não é grande coisa... Nem de todo ruim...

Ele bufou e virou o rosto para o lado, não tendo a mínima vontade de deixar que seu rosto envergonhado fosse encarado.

Não que Zoro esperasse uma resposta decente, lógico. A aura de superior do mauricinho deixava claro que ele nunca admitiria nada de bom sobre si, só por cima do cadáver dele. Mas, por mínimo que fosse o reconhecimento verbal a contragosto de que ele havia sim gostado era o que importava. Então sorriu triunfante para o loiro que tentava ignorá-lo olhando para o outro lado.

— Bom eu vou indo então. — Falou para Luffy e Usopp. Como morava na direção oposta deles acabavam se separando na volta para casa. E como sua irmã mais velha tinha uma vida social inútil, ao contrário dele que não via serventia nisso, acabava voltando sozinho. — Tem treino todos os dias, se te interessa tanto. — Falou por último olhando para o loiro que ainda tentava ignorá-lo com todas as células de seu corpo. Enquanto falava pôs a mão suada em seu ombro sem querer, ou talvez propositalmente.

— Como se me interessasse! — Sanji basicamente gritou em resposta, tentando com todas as forças se convencer de que seu interesse em Zoro treinando era menor que zero. Ele enxotou aquela mão fedida de seu ombro, olhando irritado para aquele verme imundo. Sentia o cheiro de suor e por mais desagradável devesse ser, estranhamente não o incomodava tanto.

Mas é claro que ficar perto de um homem exalando testosterona era a última coisa que desejava para seu primeiro dia de aula...


	3. Trem

Ao se despedir dos garotos, Sanji saiu do dojo e viu uma árvore bem verde plantada no meio do corredor vazio olhando para os lados como se não soubesse onde estava. Surgiu em sua mente que ele estava perdido, mas como alguém poderia se perder na escola em que devia estudar há anos? Não era suposto que Sanji se perdesse ao invés dele? Chegando mais próximo, ele se atreveu a dar um chute bem de leve na batata da perna para chamar sua atenção.

— Está perdido? — Ele sorriu largo, como se ver o outro perdido, se é que ele realmente estava perdido, fosse a maior vitória daquele dia. Apesar de que Zoro poderia estar esperando uma garota... Uma namorada, talvez? Porém, o pensamento sumiu totalmente de sua mente ao olhar por um segundo para ele. Até parece. Aquilo tendo uma namorada? Poderia cair na gargalhada só de pensar. — A saída é para lá. — Ele apontou e começou a andar na direção indicada, não esperava que seria seguido ou algo do tipo, mas se ele não tinha um gps interno funcional, dar uma ajudinha não era um problema.

Sanji caminhava na frente e Zoro apenas ficara parado observando. Nem teve tempo de negar que estava perdido, o loiro apenas passou por ele e continuou o caminho. Bom, pelo menos assim ele não veria suas bochechas com certeza não vermelhas. Zoro continuou mais alguns segundos praguejando consigo mesmo aquele cara irritante, até que decidiu ir atrás dele antes que o perdesse de vista. Seria problemático se demorasse mais ainda para voltar para casa. Não que estivesse perdido, claro. Logo alcançou o loiro e ambos andavam em silêncio um do lado do outro. Zoro extremamente insatisfeito e Sanji com uma expressão ridícula de vitória estampada no rosto. Se bem que essa expressão era maravilhosa comparada à cara estúpida que o loiro fazia cada vez que eles passavam por algum grupo de garotas. Zoro se sentia andando com sua irmã, só que mil vezes pior.

Ironicamente, Sanji não estava achando o clima estranho. Andar ao lado de um garoto com o qual até então só brigara não estava sendo esquisito e sua teoria de que ele realmente estava perdido se confirmou, então agia de forma radiante em comemoração. Aquilo se mantinha até avistar garotas lindas e perfeitas que se tornavam suas esposas números já nem sabia qual. Diferente do que sentia com a alga, com as garotas ele queria parar e passar horas e horas conversando, até levá-las para casa de mãos dadas. Já ouvia os sinos da igreja de seu casamento. E estava tudo belo e perfeito, até uma voz horrorosa interromper seus devaneios.

— Eu deveria mudar de calçada para não ser visto com um pervertido como você. — Zoro falou, estalando a língua em seguida, irritado com os comentários completamente desnecessários que Sanji estava fazendo para alguma garota aleatória, claramente a incomodando.

— Em momento algum eu te chamei para andar comigo, sua alga com pernas. — Imediatamente o loiro deixou de dar atenção para a bela dama e voltou sua atenção para seu arqui-inimigo. Deu uma cotovelada em seu braço que julgou estar muito próximo do seu, invadindo seu espaço pessoal, mesmo que Zoro estivesse a bons centímetros de distância.

Zoro ficou emburrado por ser a mais pura verdade. Ele apenas havia seguido Sanji até ali, acreditando que era o caminho correto. Ao menos o loiro teve que parar de flertar para retrucá-lo, se é que poderia chamar aquilo de flertar. Até que era bom recuperar a atenção de Sanji, mesmo se aquilo significasse uma cotovelada de graça em seu braço. Não esperava que aquele graveto que o outro tinha como braço pudesse machucar tanto, e prontamente fez questão de revidar, ocasionando em uma sessão infinita de cotoveladas até chegarem na estação com os braços doloridos e se arrependerem amargamente por terem cinco anos de idade. O braço de Sanji doía de tantas cotoveladas que havia recebido, talvez não fora a melhor de suas ideias iniciar aquela briga, mas ao menos suas mãos estavam intactas, sem nenhum arranhão.

Para completar, descobriram que ao invés de finalmente se ver livres um do outro pegariam o mesmo trem. Ótimo. Eles aguardavam na plataforma lotada e Zoro já estava quase cochilando em pé quando o trem finalmente chegou e ele sentiu alguém o puxando em direção ao vagão.

Depois de esperar o metrô, Sanji acabou tomando a pior decisão de toda sua vida e não estava sendo dramático. Que tipo de idiota puxaria aquele brutamontes para dentro de um vagão apertado que mal cabia mais uma pessoa? Ah, claro, só Sanji mesmo. Ao invés de deixá-lo lá dormindo em pé, resolveu arrastá-lo para dentro e o resultado foi que estava sendo praticamente prensado contra as portas quando estas foram fechadas. Sentia-se intimidado, com calor e envergonhado. Seus corpos estavam se tocando, ele podia sentir a respiração de Zoro, seu cheiro e seu único pensamento era que queria fugir dali. Sem pensar, Sanji abaixou o olhar e mordeu os lábios. Seu rosto estava quente como se estivesse febril, mas definitivamente aquilo estava longe de ser febre.

O rubor nas bochechas de Sanji fez o sangue de Zoro subir em direção ao seu próprio rosto, quase que em sincronia. Definitivamente havia gente demais e espaço de menos ali dentro. O pior era que há um segundo ele estava quase dormindo e agora estava com o torso quase colado no do menor. Zoro gostaria de se sentir mais irritado do que estava com aquela situação, como deveria. Mas era tão injusto, ele parecia tão diferente naquele momento. Instintivamente ele colocou seus braços encostados na porta atrás de Sanji, um de cada lado do corpo do loiro, fazendo uma barreira contra o aperto que estava amassando o loiro. Assim que o fez pensou que talvez não tivesse sido uma ideia tão boa assim, ele estava basicamente prendendo o menor com o seu corpo.

Sanji se sentiu um pouco apreensivo por estar preso entre os braços do maior, e porra ele era só alguns centímetros maior, mas naquela situação parecia que tinha o dobro de seu tamanho. Ele se encolhia instintivamente, sentindo-se estranho e inquieto. Queria fugir dali e principalmente, queria fumar. Um maço inteiro que o deixaria tranquilo sem pensar naquela posição. Ele respirou fundo para manter a calma, senão acabaria desmaiando ali. Precisava descontrair, era um silêncio muito constrangedor e sabia que estava sendo observado com atenção. Por que o silêncio era diferente do anterior? Fora tão normal para eles antes. Odiava aquilo, odiava sua falta de coragem de levantar o olhar e mandá-lo parar de encarar. Estava mordendo tão forte seu lábio que o sangue havia se acumulado e tornado mais vermelho.

Zoro queria olhar para cima, mas seus olhos não conseguiam deixar de encarar aquele rosto. Não havia realmente olhado o rapaz direito o dia todo, e nesta situação conseguia ver cada fio loiro da esquisita sobrancelha que fazia um espiral. Conseguia ver que o seu olho visível tinha um tom de verde muito vivo e que no seu queixo se formavam três míseras penugens loiras que nunca poderiam ser chamadas de barba, talvez em alguns anos. Talvez ele devesse realmente parar de encarar, pois o outro ainda mantinha os olhos em seus pés e parecia acuado.

Aquela insistência em encará-lo fez Sanji chegar à conclusão de que Zoro era o ser mais estúpido da face da terra e que deveria evitá-lo a todo custo. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso da calça, procurando desesperadamente algo para aliviar sua tensão antes que enlouquecesse. Quando voltou com a mão, havia um pirulito que rapidamente ele tirou do plástico e enfiou todo na boca, não que aquilo fosse o suficiente para lhe aliviar, mas daria para o gasto e já sentia-se mais confiante para levantar o olhar e encarar o olhar do outro que não saiu de cima de si por um instante. Os olhos que lhe encararam de volta eram azuis, um azul tão lindo, diferente daquele cabelo horrível. Estranhamente combinava com o imbecil, ao mesmo tempo que chegava a ser injusto aquela cor num pedaço de mato, tão bonito em alguém que era tão... Olhando bem, nem tão feio...

— Marimo... — Sanji disse após ficar observando o cabelo verdinho e bagunçado do rapaz moreno, lembrando até que quando criança tivera um marimo, até Yonji jogá-lo fora em um momento que Reiju disse que seu cabelo era da cor do marimo do Sanji. Não foram bons tempos.

Sanji finalmente havia levantado os olhos para encarar Zoro, que estranhou o fato da boca dele estar ocupada sugando um pirulito que arranjou sabe-se deus de onde em dois segundos. Era um tanto constrangedor. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância e o garoto enfiava e tirava o pirulito da boca de forma obscena, como se tivesse uma fixação oral ou algo do tipo. Zoro engoliu a seco. Agora era a deixa para parar de encará-lo, mas seus olhos pareciam não querer obedecê-lo.

— Qual é a do pirulito, sobrancelha? — Zoro perguntou, os olhos seguindo automaticamente os movimentos dos lábios do rapaz menor entre seus braços, enquanto seus neurônios perdiam completamente a capacidade de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

— Não posso fumar aqui dentro. — Sanji soltou sem se importar, não dando a mínima para o que o outro iria achar de um adolescente ser fumante. Era uma pergunta idiota, na verdade. Que tipo de adolescente iria ficar chupando pirulitos em público se não fosse pelo fato de que precisava de algo na boca a todo momento? Era tão óbvio que ele fumava e estava sentindo falta do cigarro na boca.

— Ah... — Zoro soltou, eloquente como sempre, após a explicação breve de Sanji. Fazia sentido. O outro parecia ter jogado a informação de qualquer jeito como se esperasse tomar um sermão dele, o que definitivamente não iria acontecer. Não era do feitio de Zoro fiscalizar maus hábitos alheios, ainda mais por ter seus próprios vícios. Enquanto isso, o loiro continuava deflorando o pobre pirulito na sua frente, aparentemente com mais afinco do que antes. Zoro estava se sentindo muito estranho, estava completamente quente por todo corpo e se sentia incomodado consigo mesmo e suas reações. Certo, talvez Zoro não se importasse com maus hábitos, mas nessa situação essa ação específica já estava lhe tirando do sério. O cara não podia esperar descer do metrô? Não conseguia passar dois segundos sem algo na boca?

Sem se importar, ele continuou chupando com vontade o pirulito, parecendo até que estava tentando mostrar como aquilo era bom e o quanto ele era bom naquilo, não que estivesse consciente de seus atos, apenas chupava da mesma forma que chupava sempre. O fato de circular a língua no doce oval não queria dizer nada, ele nem sabia que estava fazendo algo que parecia tão obsceno aos olhos das pessoas. Na verdade, não era, mas Zoro estava tão perto, com os corpos colados, sentindo sua respiração, que tornava a coisa bem pervertida.

Zoro decidiu por fim ao seu tormento e arrancou o pirulito dos lábios do outro assim que a palavra marimo saiu de sua boca. Antes que ele pudesse protestar Zoro enfiou em sua própria boca, para o horror do rapaz à frente. Melhor que brigasse com ele, que era algo familiar e conhecido, do que continuar a fazer ele sentir essas coisas esquisitas.

Sanji ia xingá-lo. Pegar seu pirulito de volta e depois socá-lo na cara de Zoro. Teria feito isso se o metrô não tivesse parado e as portas atrás de si não tivessem se aberto. Sabia o que acontecia nesses momentos e era justamente por isso que odiava transportes públicos. Havia duas opções: Deixar-se ser levado pelas pessoas saindo e entrando e talvez morrer esmagado no meio de todos, ou se segurar no maior que conseguia ter uma estabilidade e não sairia do chão caso fosse empurrado. O único problema era que a segunda opção afetava totalmente seu orgulho e jamais se submeteria àquilo. Bela hora para ser forte, mas ter o corpo leve, muito útil.

Decidido a ir embora com a multidão e sem seu pirulito, apenas entregou-se às pessoas, só não esperava que o primeiro infeliz que esbarrou em si o fizesse cair justamente em cima do moreno, obrigando-o a se segurar em seu peitoral... No uniforme da escola... Sua dignidade acabava de ir embora junto com todas aquelas pessoas.

Se Zoro achava que seus problemas haviam ido embora juntamente com as sensações esquisitas, estava completamente enganado. Agora o loiro se agarrava a si e o jeito como o corpo dele se contorcia em cima do seu próprio estava deixando Zoro maluco. Ele conhecia seu corpo desde que nasceu e ele nunca havia se comportado dessa maneira estúpida. Mas agora deveria pensar em como sair dali rapidamente. Primeiro tentou imaginar se conseguiria sobreviver à fúria de Sanji se tentasse carregá-lo nos braços para fora dali e achou melhor não arriscar, ainda tinha algum apreço pela vida.

Decidiu apenas continuar protegendo aquele corpo esguio com o seu até que o fluxo se tornasse menor e pudessem sair com tranquilidade. Antes que sequer pudessem se despedir ele desprendeu-se do menor e sumiu de vista. Tinha alguma coisa errada consigo. Se sentia estranho e queria voltar para casa. Leu o nome da estação numa placa e percebeu que desceu umas três estações depois da sua. Fantástico, graças ao showzinho do outro no vagão havia perdido sua parada.

Zoro andou até o dojo, cujo primeiro andar possuía um pequeno apartamento onde ele morava com Koshiro e Kuina, e tentou não pensar muito durante o caminho. Não que pensar fosse algo que fizesse com muita frequência para ser tão difícil assim de não fazer, mas neste dia especificamente sua mente estava cheia de coisas confusas. Se no começo da manhã ele achava que o que havia acontecido tinha sido a coisa menos chata do ano letivo inteiro, isso fora com certeza uma subestimação. Provavelmente Zoro nunca teve um dia tão peculiar em toda sua vida, mesmo tendo Luffy como amigo.

Assim que chegou, subiu direto para o seu quarto, Koshiro deveria estar ocupado com a aula de qualquer forma, e deitou no futon, jogando sua bolsa no chão do quarto. Mesmo depois de caminhar desde a estação ainda sentia os efeitos de quando estava no metrô com o loiro e aquilo o incomodava. Se fechasse um pouco os olhos podia ver claramente Sanji chupando aquele pirulito vermelho perto demais de sua própria boca. Ele odiara como sua boca pareceu se encher de saliva ao ver aquilo, de como seu coração bombeava o sangue mais lento e mais rápido ao mesmo tempo e como nada fazia sentido. Zoro sentira sua calça ficando mais apertada a cada segundo e mesmo agora ela ainda estava nesse estado. Ele a abriu para ver se melhorava e o leve contato que teve com a cueca enquanto o fazia foi o suficiente para ser prazeroso. Então, ele, a contra gosto, continuou a se tocar por cima do tecido fino, timidamente circulando a glande de forma inexperiente enquanto lembrava de como o outro rapaz circulava a língua naquela circunferência melada, de como ele parecia estar gostando de fazê-lo. Enquanto se tocava cada vez com mais pressão, seu coração batia forte em seus ouvidos, podia sentir por todo seu corpo na verdade, mas ele não abriu os olhos sequer uma vez, concentrando-se nas lembranças ainda vívidas em sua mente. Na memória do corpo menor pressionando o seu exatamente onde se tocava agora e na mistura de desespero e prazer que sentiu em tal situação. Durante esse tempo sua mente sempre voltava à parte da boca fina do loiro passeando pelo pirulito que ele tinha na boca, e no final bastou sua imaginação cogitar a mera possibilidade daquela língua fazer o trabalho que sua mão fazia naquele momento para Zoro sentir o prazer indescritível do seu primeiro orgasmo.

Depois, ficou alguns minutos parado na cama recobrando o fôlego enquanto se amaldiçoava mentalmente por aquilo.

Sobreviver mais um dia ao horário de pico do metrô era uma felicidade e poderia até sair para comemorar, mesmo que a companhia não fosse das melhores. Sanji teria convidado facilmente Zoro para ir comer alguma coisa, ou algo do tipo, caso no momento em que desceram do metrô o moreno não tivesse evaporado. E sequer se despediu. Sanji realmente o odiava. Qual o sentido daquilo? Como se já não bastasse a situação vergonhosa que passaram, ele ainda nem teve tempo de se desculpar por cair em cima do outro... Não que ele fosse se desculpar, aquilo estava totalmente fora do planejado, sua forma de pedir perdão era pela barriga. Que seja, ele realmente não ligava para o outro, só não queria mais andar de metrô com ele para não ter que passar mais uma vez por uma situação constrangedora.

Por não ter muito o que fazer naquela nova cidade, Sanji apenas voltou para sua casa, feliz por seu pai e seus infelizes irmãos ainda não estarem ali. Poderia se divertir bastante sem eles lá. E por se divertir, queria dizer bater punheta para pornô. Muita punheta. Depois de um dia exaustivo, com pessoas irritantes e cansativas, nada melhor que horas de punheta para aliviar a tensão. Sanji sempre fora o tipo de garoto pervertido e não era de hoje que ele se tocava das variadas formas mais prazerosas existentes. Nunca iria negar sua perversão e havia muitas garotas novas para homenagear.

Se trancou no quarto e ligou o computador, entrando em sua pasta de pornô preferida. Correu para o banheiro para pegar papel higiênico e lavar a mão e voltou para o quarto. Entre centenas de vídeos, ele escolheu um e sentou-se na cama após tirar a calça e cueca. Deu play no vídeo e lambeu as mãos, deixando uma grande quantidade de saliva que seria o suficiente para melar seu membro. Começou a se tocar, com movimentos lentos no início, mas que com o tempo se tornaram ágeis e rápidos. Ele soltava os gemidos sem pudor, crente que ninguém chegaria tão cedo em casa. Os gemidos se misturavam aos daquele vídeo, os movimentos eram cheios de destreza e ele poderia gozar rapidamente, como sempre. Nunca fora muito resistente mesmo, para que se segurar se poderia fazer mais várias outras vezes e gozar ainda mais? O órgão sexual pulsava em sua mão de tão desesperado. Sua mente começou a passear pelas damas que havia conhecido naquele dia e queria homenagear cada uma delas. Saliva escorria pelo canto de seus lábios, estava ofegante e uma mão encaminhou-se para um de seus mamilos e o apertou do jeito exato que amava. Fechou os olhos apreciando todas aquelas sensações. Dava investidas com os quadris contra sua mão, como se estivesse devorando-a. E no momento de seu ápice, um pensamento estranho lhe veio à mente. Era o corpo de Zoro e o outro rapaz estava duro no momento em que Sanji caiu em cima dele. O suposto volume do outro lhe excitou e o fez gozar forte em sua mão, tornando seu corpo totalmente fraco e trêmulo...

Só conseguiu pensar no que acabara de acontecer quando se recuperou do delicioso orgasmo e começou a condenar-se por ter imaginado que seu colega de classe estava excitado no meio do metrô por sua causa. Não deixaria aquilo se repetir nunca mais.


	4. Desamparo

Apesar de ter negado veementemente Sanji realmente apareceu nos próximos dias nos treinos de Zoro. Durante todo o ano ele se tornou uma constante, sua presença tão corriqueira quanto a dos seus demais amigos. Surpreendentemente, depois do primeiro dia conturbado que se conheceram eles não ficaram estranhos um com o outro ou nada do tipo. Eles apenas continuaram se tratando com naturalidade e rivalidade, e suas brigas já haviam se tornado patrimônio de seu grupo de amigos. Usopp, Nami e Chopper achavam um caso perdido, mas como Luffy achava bastante divertido, e como era a palavra dele que prevalecia no final, todos tinham que aguentar os dois quase se esbofeteando como crianças de vez em quando. Mas, verdade seja dita, eles brigavam o tempo todo graças ao fato de estarem juntos o tempo todo. Desde que Sanji começou a frequentar a casa de Zoro ele não parou mais, e depois da escola dormia na casa do rapaz de cabelos verdes quase tanto, se não mais, quanto em sua própria casa. Ou melhor, quarto.

Zoro não se importava. Ele gostava de ter alguém para jogar com ele, já que sua irmã estava interessada demais em rabos de saia para perder tempo jogando com um pirralho como ele, nas palavras dela. Não é como se Sanji também não ficasse atrás de garotas o tempo todo, Zoro inclusive se irritava ao pensar nisso. Mas, ao menos sabia que as investidas patéticas do loiro iriam repelir qualquer garota do mundo. Embora sentisse esse tipo de coisa, e embora desde o primeiro dia esse sentimento tenha sido nutrido até ficar cada vez mais intenso, Zoro estava tranquilo.

Fazia um ano que Sanji havia se mudado para aquela cidade. Nesse período, ele arrumou bons amigos, como Luffy, Usopp e até o mais jovem Chopper, boas mulheres que se casariam com ele futuramente, como Nami e a professora de História Robin, e um inimigo. O último, era Zoro. Seu arqui-inimigo e maior rival. Sanji o odiava cada dia mais, mesmo que no fundo aceitasse levemente que ele se tornara seu melhor amigo. Mentira, ele não aceitava nada, assim como o outro também negava, não que fizesse alguma diferente. Eram melhores amigos e aquela amizade certamente duraria até depois do colégio.

Zoro era extremamente irritante, mais do que pensou que ele era na primeira vez que se viram. Até a respiração dele era odiável. Vê-lo se esforçar tanto para derrotar Kuina chegava a ser patético, ele deveria aceitar logo que ela era invencível. Mesmo assim, Sanji estava sempre indo no dojo acompanhar as batalhas e treinos, anotava dicas para o moreno melhorar, e sem perceber acabava sempre torcendo pelo marimo. Quem queria enganar? Os esforços de Zoro o inspiravam e o fez sair das amarras que o seguraram naquela família horrível.

Sabia que não demoraria para Judge ser demitido novamente por ser um merda e sempre arrumar encrenca em qualquer lugar que estava, então logo no primeiro mês, Sanji correu atrás de um emprego, até encontrar o restaurante perfeito. Baratie. O dono era um velho caquético beirando a morte e se Sanji conseguisse o posto de sous-chef poderia herdar aquele restaurante, e honestamente para aquilo acontecer só faltava Zeff aceitar sua habilidade na cozinha. O loiro era melhor do que qualquer um dos cozinheiros daquele restaurante, mesmo tendo apenas 15 e 16 anos. O velhote era tão ou até mais insuportável que Zoro, porém acabou se apegando ao carinho que recebia... Carinho significava chutes em sua bunda de acordo com o dicionário dele. Já estava conseguindo se manter e Zeff até o ajudou a alugar um quarto minúsculo em um lugar perto do restaurante, assim não precisava mais ir atrás de Judge e seus irmãos. Sanji estava livre e tudo graças a inspiração de seu amigo, era agradecido, por isso vivia mimando-o com bentôs recheados de comidas que Zoro amava. Claro, ele levava para Luffy também, mas era só porque caso não levasse, ninguém conseguiria almoçar. E para Nami, por ela ser uma Deusa. E para Vivi, que estava sempre com Nami, então precisava agradá-la também. Às vezes até para Robin, que era sua Deusa suprema. Sua beleza era maior do que a de uma anja.

Dentro de um ano eles haviam se tornado melhores amigos e passavam os dias praticamente inteiros juntos. Até os treinos de Zoro melhoraram com a presença de Sanji e as observações que ele fazia após vê-lo lutar, assim como os movimentos que acabou aprendendo lutando toda hora com o loiro, o ajudavam muito. Com certeza deveria estar perto de finalmente vencer Kuina. Isso era o suficiente. Zoro não poderia estar mais satisfeito com a vida.

Ok, ele poderia ficar um pouco mais satisfeito se conseguisse vencer essa partida de Sanji para não ter o desprazer de ouvir aquele deboche todo por ter perdido tantas vezes seguidas.

Cenas como a atual se repetiam com frequência quase diária. Sanji na casa de Zoro, ou o contrário, os dois jogando algo e competindo colocando em jogo alguma coisa, seja quem lavaria os pratos ou quem limparia o banheiro da casa do outro. Obviamente que o loiro estava vencendo. Havia apelado e escolhido um jogo de corrida, eram os mais fáceis para ele vencer sem trabalho. Quando era de luta, ficavam muito pau a pau, então quando queria uma vitória fácil era só escolher qualquer um que era baseado em direções. Zoro se perdia até mesmo dentro de um jogo, era fofo. E ele acabava de passar a linha de chegada em primeiro lugar e nem havia sinal da moto do moreno.

Zoro estava ferrado. Ele só concordou em jogar esse jogo maldito porque a alternativa era admitir que tinha um problema com direções, coisa que jamais faria. Zoro soltou o controle emburrado na hora em que perdeu, já pensando na tagarelice sem fim do loiro ao seu lado e na limpeza que teria que fazer na casa dele dessa vez. Bom, não é como se o lugar em que Sanji morava tivesse alguma sujeira, já que o rapaz era fresco demais para deixar que isso acontecesse.

— Você é tão ruim nisso. — Comentou levantando os braços com o controle e sorriu vitorioso tão grande que mostrava todos seus dentes perfeitos e branquinhos.

Olhando para o lado, Zoro se arrependeu amargamente porque Sanji sorria largo igual o gato de Cheshire. Zoro não pensou duas vezes e agarrou a almofada mais próxima, a socando imediatamente na cara convencida do garoto, que não pareceu se abalar e continuou com aquele sorriso estúpido no rosto. Isso só fez Zoro bater mais nele enquanto o outro revidava ainda vitorioso. Maldito.

— Cozinheiro imbecil — Ele murmurava entre almofadadas. — Pare de rir. Estou seriamente me arrependendo de te deixar dormir aqui hoje, pode voltar para aquele seu cubículo. — Ele disse de forma pouco convincente. Óbvio que ele sofreria a noite inteira com a humilhação infinita de sua derrota, mas Sanji estava tão em casa em sua casa que nem avisava mais quando ia para lá.

O fato de que o sorriso do loiro pareceu apenas aumentar fez uma veia saltar da testa de Zoro. Definitivamente iria matá-lo. Cozinheiro injusto e trapaceiro era o que ele era. Já Sanji estava radiante. Nada como vencer Zoro, era a melhor das sensações. Sequer estava se importando com a aposta que fizeram, só o gostinho da vitória era o suficiente, mesmo que nada estivesse em jogo. Não ligava por ter apanhado do outro, o que importava era a surra que havia dado naquela disputa, fazendo o moreno beijar o chão. E o mais hilário era que Zoro não admitia a derrota, mesmo tendo perdido tão pateticamente. Ele poderia bater o quanto quisesse, Sanji ainda era o vencedor e faria questão de esfregar na cara dele pelas próximas horas até caírem na cama exaustos de tanto rir.

Estavam se pegando aos tapas no chão, Sanji dando joelhadas que seriam muito fortes para qualquer outra pessoa, mas como era Zoro estava até pegando muito leve e sendo muito gentil, até serem interrompidos de supetã Zoro se preparava para descontar sua derrota novamente em Sanji a porta do quarto se abriu de repente, fazendo os dois rapazes rapidamente se ajeitarem. Koshiro entrou no quarto e por instinto eles se separaram. O loiro ficou corado sem motivo com medo daquela cena ser mal interpretada. Era estranho o homem entrar daquela forma, então sua mente já começava a criar mil teorias de que o homem suspeitava sobre o que realmente faziam ali dentro e se era apropriado para uma casa de família... Porém, todos os pensamentos talvez impróprios sumiram totalmente da mente dele quando olhou para o mais velho e notou sua expressão de sofrimento.

Assim que Zoro olhou para seu pai adotivo também soube que algo estava errado. Já era estranho o suficiente que ele não tivesse batido na porta como o homem educado que era, e sim a escancarado tão depressa. Mas o que havia visto no rosto dele era uma tristeza assustadora.

— Kuina foi atropelada... E ela... — Ele abaixou o olhar, mostrando um semblante triste. — Morreu... A caminho do hospital.

Sanji não conseguiu dizer nada, nem pensar nada. As lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos no mesmo instante e ele olhou para Zoro sem conseguir imaginar o quanto ele sofria.

Zoro escutou as palavras cuspidas tão repentinamente que em qualquer outra situação teria achado com certeza que só podia se tratar de uma piada. Mas, como quem as estava proferindo era Koshiro, não havia a menor possibilidade deste ser o caso. Assim que ouviu ele sentiu a barriga embrulhar, como se tivesse sido atingido, porém um soco no estômago teria sido mil vezes mais gentil. Não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, não notou que Koshiro logo saiu do quarto assim que deu a notícia, não notou que Sanji chorava copiosamente ao seu lado. Estava tão apático que devia ser assustador para quem o assistia. Mas ele simplesmente não conseguia processar aquilo. Apenas passou longos minutos fitando o nada, como se esperasse uma resposta ou explicação que nunca viria. Ele não entendia, por mais que forçasse seu cérebro ao máximo ele não conseguia de jeito nenhum. Como poderia alguém que sempre esteve em sua vida, que ele basicamente nasceu conhecendo, quem via todo santo dia, como podia ser que alguém assim simplesmente desaparecesse do nada? Ele pensou amargamente que era quase como se nunca tivesse existido. Ele nunca mais ouviria aquela voz, nunca mais veria aquele sorriso, nunca mais lutaria contra ela. Não houve última chance, não houve últimas palavras, só vazio e dor.

E depois da apatia que Zoro sentiu, a dor veio com força. As lágrimas finas escorriam pelo seu rosto sem que ele sequer estivesse sentindo. Zoro notou de repente que precisava desesperadamente de ar, mas não tinha total certeza de que seu corpo o obedeceria, então apenas permaneceu no chão imóvel. Sua irmã estava morta e isso era tudo que conseguia pateticamente fazer. Uma piada cruel do destino a levou embora e ela nunca voltaria, nunca o venceria de novo, nunca perderia para ele, nunca seria a melhor como sonhava. Zoro pensou que era bom que não tivesse jantado, caso contrário a náusea que sentia ao pensar nisso o faria pôr tudo para fora.

Sanji sabia que seu amigo entraria em transe e não iria atrapalhar seu luto. Esperou que Zoro surtasse, mas apenas o silêncio perturbador era presente. Queria abraçá-lo e confortá-lo, dizer que ficaria tudo bem, que aquilo passaria, só que não conseguiu. Ele era a prova viva de que a dor nunca iria embora e Zoro sofreria pelo resto da vida aquela perda. Sanji também. Quando era criança perdeu sua mãe e não teve ninguém que o deixasse chorar no colo, não desejava o mesmo para o moreno. Se Zoro sentisse raiva, deixaria que descontasse em si, se ele sentisse tristeza, o amigo existia para confortá-lo e fazer com que pelo menos 1% dessa tristeza fosse embora. Não o deixaria sozinho nunca.

Deixando qualquer vergonha de lado, Sanji tocou o rosto do outro cheio de lágrimas, limpando-as como se aquilo fosse acabar com a dor que ele sentia. Delicadamente puxou o rosto dele para deitar-se em seu peito e o abraçou, abandonado todo o tempo de rivalidade, todas as brigas e discussões, só queria fazê-lo se sentir um pouquinho melhor. As mãos do moreno agarraram-se em seu corpo com tanta força que poderia quebrá-lo se fosse frágil, mas Sanji não era e mesmo se fosse, naquele momento, se tornaria forte apenas para seu amigo mais amado.

Zoro sentia que molhava a camisa de Sanji enquanto permanecia deitado no menor. Talvez ele tivesse recusado em qualquer outra ocasião, mas ele realmente precisava daquilo. Os dedos finos de Sanji se seguravam em sua nuca com cuidado e sua postura era completamente protetora.

Zoro não queria parecer frágil na frente de ninguém, como se precisasse ser cuidado. Na frente de Sanji especialmente. E, porra, ele não queria ser fraco...ele detestava ser fraco, mas naquele momento suas mãos não tiveram escolha a não ser segurarem-se no corpo à sua frente como se sua vida dependesse disso. Com um desespero irracional e desmesurado. Era absolutamente claro o porquê, pateticamente óbvio vergonhoso, mas caso ações não bastassem, Zoro balbuciou com o rosto quase enterrado no peito de Sanji.

— Dorme aqui.— A voz estranhamente alguns tons acima do que comumente usava entoou. — Até segunda.— Ele completou. O que ele realmente queria pedir era que Sanji jamais o deixasse, mas aquele era o máximo de vulnerabilidade verbal que se permitiria. Ele fechou os olhos incomodado consigo e esperando uma resposta, enquanto deixava o cheiro de cigarros e temperos entrar pelos seus pulmões e acalmá-lo minimamente.

Sanji poderia ficar ali o dia todo que não se cansaria. Zoro precisava dele naquele momento, precisava de seu carinho, então seus dedos fariam todo o carinho necessário naquela nuca que poderia ser facilmente apunhalada caso o loiro não tivesse boas intenções. Protegeria Zoro, mesmo ele não precisando de proteção, mesmo que fosse para protegê-lo de si ou dele mesmo. Então ele ouviu aquele pedido carente e um leve sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

— Eu vou estar sempre aqui por você. — Ele beijou o topo da cabeça de Zoro, sem nem perceber o que fazia. Pareceu tão natural e o correto a se fazer naquele momento, não se arrependia e faria novamente, tanto que seus lábios ainda estavam encostando naquele homem.

Era estranho agirem assim, nem parecia eles sem toda aquela rivalidade e competições idiotas. Zoro sentiu-se ser beijado e tudo parecia surreal. Ele não era ele, Sanji não era Sanji. Porém, apenas permaneceu quieto e deixou o amigo o confortar da maneira estranhamente carinhosa que ele fazia.

Somente se desvencilhou do loiro depois de algum tempo e foi deitar-se no futon, de costas para onde o amigo dormiria. Talvez não devesse ter pedido para Sanji ficar com ele, até porque nem ele mesmo sabia o que queria fazer. Sentia como se estivesse se aproveitando da boa vontade do loiro. Mesmo sabendo que estava sendo egoísta, deixaria para pensar nisso depois. Por agora, ele só esperava que sua facilidade para dormir o ajudasse e que no outro dia acordasse e percebesse que foi tudo um pesadelo.

Sanji ficou ainda refletindo acordado. Se o moreno precisasse, Sanji não só dormiria com ele até segunda, como também pelo resto da vida. Estar ao lado de Zoro era seu objetivo e onde ele pertencia. No dia do enterro ele estaria segurando a mão dele e não deixaria que fugisse para qualquer lugar como tentativa de se isolar, ele iria junto e se isolariam juntos, apenas os dois.

Tais pensamentos eram estranhos, não sabia de onde surgiram ou se era a situação que estava fragilizando-os...Não, ele definitivamente sabia que não era devido a situação. A vontade de ficar perto dele não havia nascido ali, as horas que ele passava acordado observando o moreno dormindo todas as vezes que dormiam juntos não era só por ter insônia. Os sentimentos estranhos, os pensamentos que pareciam fora do lugar correto, tudo aquilo se encaixava e Sanji finalmente percebia o que significavam.

Estava apaixonado por Zoro e não fugiria daquilo.


	5. Aula

Zoro não era do tipo que ficava para baixo por muito tempo, então assim que passou seu choque inicial ele aceitou a realidade, como o rapaz simplista e direto que ele era. Não pensava muito sobre o que aconteceu e tudo que restou foi respeito e resolução.

Porque, felizmente, desistência não existia no DNA de Zoro. A morte da irmã apenas o fez treinar duas vezes mais do que fazia antes, e seu objetivo de se tornar o melhor agora era inabalável, pois ele precisava fazer isso por ambos.

O fato de Sanji estar sempre consigo ajudava bastante também. Zoro relutava a pensar assim, mas, de certa forma, era como se sua irmã não tivesse completamente o deixado. Sempre achou o loiro parecido com ela desde que se conheceram e se odiaram à primeira vista, e tinha nele alguém para irritar e ser irritado, para lutar e medir forças consigo e para competir por absolutamente tudo no universo. Mas, infelizmente as semelhanças com Kuina não se limitavam à rivalidade e a insuportabilidade. Enquanto estavam na aula de educação física aguardando sua vez de utilizar a quadra os garotos conversavam e decidiram ter a brilhante ideia de começar a falar sobre mulheres. Mais especificamente, sobre bater punheta para elas. Zoro revirava os olhos e Sanji, que estava ao seu lado, parecia vermelho como um pimentão. Maldito pervertido imbecil.

Sanji estava numa situação vergonhosa, ainda mais por estar pensando em várias coisas estranhas sobre Zoro no meio da rodinha de garotos e o dito cujo estava literalmente do seu lado. Pior, seus joelhos se encostavam e aquela parte no loiro estava pegando fogo. Talvez até seu rosto estivesse vermelho e não era por estar queimado devido ao sol.

A verdade era que Sanji estava em crise. Fazia um ano que havia aceitado que estava apaixonado por Zoro e cada dia era mais complicado. Estar perto dele era difícil e só aumentava aquele amor, até tentou negar depois do momento fatídico que aceitara, mas não conseguiu. O problema era que não achava que o moreno sentisse o mesmo e não se atreveria a contar para ele. Nunca. Ele provavelmente nem gostava de homens.

Esse era um dos outros problemas para o loiro. Ele não gostava de homens, não se excitava com homens. Quantas vezes já não assistira pornôs tentando se tocar pensando no homem e não na mulher e não deu muito certo? Quantos pornôs gays não vira tentando ficar com tesão, mas o tesão só chegava no momento que pensava em fazer aquelas coisas com Zoro? Era difícil. Era louco por mulheres, não sentia nada por homens. Então, havia Zoro...

Ficar com suas esposas já não era mais o mesmo, se pudesse trocaria cada uma delas para dar um único beijo no marimo. Sempre quando dormiam juntos ele ficava o observando dormir, sedento por aqueles lábios, tentando imaginar qual era a textura, o sabor dele. Queria abraçá-lo e fazer amor.

A conversa idiota era de muito interesse de Sanji e ele era quem mais prestava atenção no que os garotos falavam. Talvez se algum deles dissesse que se tocava pensando em um amigo ou até mesmo em outro homem, se sentiria mais tranquilo e normal. Infelizmente as únicas coisas que eles contavam era no quanto se tocavam pensando em atrizes famosas ou desconhecidas, e todas mulheres. Ainda teve a infelicidade de ouvir o professor Franky dizendo que se tocava pensando na esposa, que era a professora Robin, em um momento que ele se intrometeu na conversa. Sanji nunca entenderia o que a sua Deusa vira naquele brutamontes sem modos e escandaloso, com certeza o loiro a trataria bem melhor, como a Deusa maravilhosa que era.

— E você pensa em quem, Sanji? — Usopp perguntou e todos direcionaram os olhares para ele. Seu rosto ficou mais corado quando a primeira pessoa que viera em sua mente era o amigo de cabelos verdes, mas ele nunca falaria em voz alta.

— Eu não tenho preferências, homenageio todas com a mesma intensidade, sem favoritismos. — Ele mentiu, forçando aquela voz de encantado retardado que era bem típica dele. Bom, mentiu entre aspas... Não é como se não se tocasse por elas, apenas havia uma preferência.

E ao lado de Sanji estava Zoro, todos os garotos o encaravam, só que o loiro era com uma curiosidade maior do que os outros. Graças àquela conversa poderia finalmente descobrir de quem Zoro gostava... Estava com medo e quis fugir dali, mesmo que sua curiosidade estivesse imensa.

Zoro estava prestando tanta atenção na resposta de Sanji que nem ouviu quando a pergunta passou para ele.

— Zoro-kun? — Usopp indagou novamente, sabendo como chamá-lo daquele jeito o irritava. Sorte dele que estava do outro lado do círculo.

Zoro observava todos do círculo com os olhos esticados em sua direção, o observando como se fosse um animal no zoológico. Ele odiava isso. Não era de falar sobre si mesmo e com certeza não responderia essa pergunta estúpida. Mesmo porque, não gostaria de levar um chute no meio da fuça caso respondesse a verdade… Que desde a primeira vez a única coisa em que ele pensa é em seu melhor amigo.

Como Zoro não respondeu, e foi estranhamente ficando levemente vermelho, os garotos na roda começaram a cochichar entre si, especulando o motivo da não-resposta.

— Qual é, Zoro, você não bate punheta? — Usopp, o porta-voz daquela conversa idiota, insistiu.

—Ah… Eu... — Zoro queria sair dali. Odiava ficar sob os olhares dos amigos e principalmente odiava o olhar de Sanji ao seu lado, não ousou olhar para ele mas sabia que aquele único olho visível estava quase o perfurando com o olhar. Odiava se sentir exposto, não queria que o loiro ficasse com a ideia errada sobre ele, não queria que esse assunto tivesse vindo à tona, sentia como se alguém tivesse exposto um segredo sujo seu. Com o passar do tempo ele foi apenas ficando mais vermelho e o silêncio foi ficando mais constrangedor, e, como o garoto não negou, seus amigos concluíram que devia ser porque era verdade.

— Meu deus, Zoro, eu falei brincando! Não acredito que é verdade! — Usopp tinha os olhos exageradamente arregalados e Zoro jurou que ia torcer o nariz dele até arrancar fora quando saíssem dali.

Sanji ficou boquiaberto com a resposta, ou falta dela. Então o marimo nunca tinha feito aquilo? Zoro não sentia tesão? Ele tinha algum tipo de problema? De todas as possibilidades, Zoro ser completamente puro não era uma das que havia cogitado. Pensar que o moreno era intocado o deixou excitado e causou sensações estranhas em seu corpo. Ele desejou desvirtuar aquele corpo puro, fazê-lo seu antes de qualquer outro. Tocar Zoro e ensinar como se fazia, como ser um homem.

Quando a sessão de constrangimento a plantas inocentes terminou e era a vez dos garotos jogarem, Sanji não foi com eles e ainda segurou o amigo ali. Assim que a atenção dos outros pirralhos não estava mais neles, ele segurou a mão do moreno e o arrastou para longe dali. Seu corpo pulsava e estava com uma odiosa ereção apertando sua cueca.

Sanji não entendia o motivo de estar agindo daquela forma, seu corpo tremia em excitação e ele sentia-se como um predador e Zoro era como uma presa da melhor qualidade. Ele queria devorar aquele pobre filhotinho inocente. A ideia de deflorá-lo era horrível e extremamente tentadora. E quando notou, havia se trancado em uma das divisórias do banheiro masculino, junto com o outro garoto.

Se aproximou exageradamente, fazendo o moreno sentir sua respiração ofegante. Não era muito diferente de como ficaram no dia que se conheceram, mas era melhor. Estavam sozinhos, seu corpo encostava no de Zoro e não havia nada que poderia impedir que continuassem. Não estava nem conseguindo esconder o quanto o desejava. Ele tocou o peitoral do outro, notando que ele estava bem maior do que da primeira vez e isso o agradava muito. O corpo que havia admirado por dois anos finalmente poderia tocar…

Zoro estava perdido. Não no sentido literal da palavra, claro, ele jamais ficava perdido. Mas estava confuso. Há um segundo estava sendo encarado e constrangido e queria ir embora a qualquer custo, agora, não queria que esse momento acabasse nunca. Por algum motivo que seu cérebro falhava em compreender que Sanji o havia arrastado para o banheiro quando deu a hora de jogarem. Não apenas isso, o loiro parecia completamente fora de si. Quando Zoro pensou em perguntar o que porra estava havendo Sanji simplesmente partiu para cima dele, estava a tão poucos centímetros que podia sentir seu hálito, sua respiração estava tão acelerada que parecia que havia corrido uma maratona. Seu único olho visível tinha apenas uma íris verde bem delgada que contornava a pupila extremamente dilatada. As mãos do loiro tocavam em seu peito e ele sentia seus músculos queimarem por baixo dos dedos finos. O corpo de Sanji parecia tão magro próximo do seu, Zoro sentiu vontade de pôr as mãos nele.

Sentiu-se ficando excitado e se amaldiçoou por não ter o mínimo de controle. Aquela era a segunda vez que estavam naquela situação e ele estava pateticamente repetindo a mesma coisa que aconteceu antes. Sabia que deveria estar vergonhosamente vermelho e pensou em afastar o loiro de si antes que ele se aproximasse mais um centímetro e sentisse o volume em sua cueca. Mas, outra vozinha na mente dele pensava em aproximá-lo ainda mais, fazê-lo sentir propositalmente como ele o deixava.

Sanji piscou e voltou a si ao ver o rosto corado do maior e imediatamente recuou até as costas baterem na parede. Ofegante e sem saber o que fazer, disse a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente.

— Não acredito que você não sabe fazer... — Tentou fazer a voz de orgulhoso, mas a respiração ofegante não estava lhe permitindo ser muito arrogante no momento. — Eu posso te ensinar a se tocar… — Não acreditou no que acabava de sair da sua boca.

Antes que Zoro pudesse sequer decidir o que fazer o loiro se afastara de si abruptamente e disse… Espera o que porra ele disse?

Zoro não sabia se estava entendendo direito. Sanji estava dizendo que iria… Tocá-lo? O que ele queria dizer com ensinar? Olhou para o loiro, que escondia o rosto por baixo de sua cortina de mechas douradas, mas dava para perceber que estava corado. Sem ter ideia de como pronunciar palavras depois do que acabara de escutar, Zoro apenas fez que sim com a cabeça mais rápido e mais vezes que o necessário.

As reações de Zoro lhe agradavam muito. Não sabia descrever, mas vê-lo todo envergonhado e concordando com a cabeça tantas vezes repetidas o deixava pensando se o outro realmente não queria ter feito coisas com ele antes... Muito antes. Entretanto, sua mente era muito idiota para pensar que Zoro possivelmente também gostava dele ou até o amava como Sanji o amava, parecia uma completa loucura. E o que iria fazer com ele, mostrar-se e ensinar, mesmo que sentisse vontade de fazer mais, aparentemente era normal para garotos naquela idade. Eram melhores amigos, ensinar o outro a como se tocar para que sentisse prazer era quase que uma regra entre amigos... Ou essa era a teoria genial de seu cérebro para explicar a concordância do outro.

Sanji olhou no rosto do moreno, vendo-o tão corado quanto ele estava. Os lábios pareciam tão chamativos que não seria sua culpa caso os beijasse. Então se atreveu a olhar para aqueles shorts de educação física que ele usava, era horrível e muito largo para que pudesse enxergar se existia algum volume ali. Seria pedir muito que Zoro também estivesse com tesão em si? E com tais pensamentos indecentes em mente, ele sentiu seu membro pulsar dentro da cueca, implorando para ser tocado e nunca negaria aquele tipo de atenção.

Ao tomar coragem, abaixou um pouco os shorts e libertou seu volume ainda escondido na cueca. Olhou para Zoro, sentindo-se constrangido por fazer aquilo na frente do amigo, mas ele queria ver... Então, passou os dedos vagarosamente pelo volume que existia ali dentro, sentindo a deliciosa fricção do tecido com a pele, tendo que morder o lábio para não gemer. Ele segurou o comprimento de seu pênis, com a palma da mão sentiu que a cueca estava úmida.

Zoro tinha certeza que estava sonhando. Ele havia entendido errado, Sanji não quis dizer que faria a demonstração nele. Entretanto, ele não estava nem perto de estar desapontado. Pelo contrário, aquela era a melhor coisa que podia acontecer. Ele não fazia ideia de porque aquilo estava acontecendo e porque Sanji iria querer fazer aquilo na frente dele, mas aquela visão era a coisa mais espetacular que Zoro já havia presenciado na vida. E não, ele não estava olhando para baixo. Embora ele tenha sim dado uma boa olhada nos movimentos precisos de quem deveria fazer isso umas dez vezes por dia. Isso com certeza poderia deixar Zoro hipnotizado para sempre, se não tivesse sido distraído por um quase gemido vindo da boca do loiro.

Zoro levantou os olhos e observou que o lábio inferior de Sanji estava entre seus dentes, como se estivesse tentando se conter, e Zoro desejou desesperadamente que ele falhasse. Ele queria tanto escutá-lo gemer que teve que morder o próprio lábio para evitar de pedir vergonhosamente para ele deixá-lo ouvir. Por enquanto, apenas a respiração completamente falhada e caótica do loiro teria que ser o suficiente.

Sanji sorriu pervertido e lambeu os lábios, quase como se fizesse cada movimento para excitar o outro. Zoro tinha certeza de que o amigo era um verdadeiro depravado. Não era à toa que estava se tocando na frente de outro alguém sem nenhum pudor, pensou, provavelmente ele faria isso com qualquer outra pessoa. Zoro imediatamente desviou o pensamento disso, não tinha importância, o que importava era que ele que estava vendo e iria guardar essa visão para si para sempre.

Após fazer círculos por cima do tecido, Sanji resolveu puxá-lo um pouco, apenas o suficiente para enfiar a própria mão e começou a se tocar, fazendo movimentos tímidos que eram extremamente prazerosos e o prazer era estampado em seu olhar, seu rosto. Queria abaixar a cueca e mostrar-se por completo ao outro, porém achou que aquilo seria demais, talvez Zoro só quisesse ver como se fazia, não como seu órgão sexual era. Sanji encostou a cabeça na parede e continuou a tocar-se com vontade, sem querer deixando a glande aparecer para fora da cueca enquanto movia a mão com mais velocidade.

Se a metade do sangue de Zoro estava em sua virilha, a outra metade com certeza estava em suas bochechas. Ele sentia que estava se intrometendo em algo tão íntimo, a cada vez mais que Sanji parecia perder o controle e a noção de onde estavam. O loiro já não tinha o rosto escondido em seu cabelo, parecia estar gostando muito de como estava acariciando o próprio corpo, a cabeça apoiada na parede e o pescoço curvado, onde gotículas de suor brilhavam e denunciavam o quanto seu corpo estava entregue àquilo.

De repente, Sanji olhou para si e, novamente, lambeu os lábios. Zoro, que estava encarando seu rosto esse tempo inteiro se sentiu flagrado fazendo algo errado, embora fosse o outro que estivesse fazendo algo. Abaixou os olhos, intimidado, e se deparou com a pontinha do pênis do rapaz aparecendo entre seus dedos molhados. Era rosa. E era lindo.

O olhar desejoso de Zoro em cima de seu corpo poderia levá-lo à loucura. Sanji sentia-se desejado por aquele homem e queria se entregar por completo a ele. Sua mente não conseguia processar que estavam no colégio e que se fossem pegos seria muito problemático, ela só pensava nele e Zoro fazendo coisas safadas e extremamente prazerosas, onde quer que fosse. E o marimo queria isso também, ao menos era o que o olhar dele dizia.

Quando notou o outro com a visão muito perdida na parte inferior de seu corpo, Sanji notou que sua glande estava aparecendo cheia de pré-gozo. Não tentou se esconder, por ser um acidente não havia problema e o maior parecia gostar da visão. Então ele passou o polegar na glande, espalhando o pré-gozo na pele rosada e sensível, para voltar a escondê-la na cueca. Era claro o quanto o outro ficara desapontado, mas não se importava, não era justo ele ver tudo também e Sanji não ver nada.

Com o pensamento do quanto aquilo estava sendo injusto, o loiro estendeu a mão que não usava para se tocar e encostou nos shorts do moreno, puxando o elástico até que um espaço se abrisse entre a pele e o tecido. Ele sorriu inocente e olhou nos olhos do outro.

— Não é justo só eu... Você precisa me mostrar que aprendeu também... — Ele forçou uma voz que não entendeu bem que tipo era para se parecer porque era algo completamente banhado em luxúria e tesão.


	6. Injusto

'Não é justo'. Muito engraçado Sanji dizer isso quando ele era o cara mais injusto do mundo. Estava fazendo Zoro praticamente babar em cima de si e quando percebeu fez questão de exibir e abusar daquela glande rosinha até injustamente escondê-la novamente.

Zoro estava absolutamente fodido. Estava se deixando exposto demais, vulnerável demais, entregue demais. Mas, ser racional não estava nos planos no momento. Não quando o barítono melodioso do loiro o fazia um pedido de forma tão convincente.

— Ok... — Ele respondeu, pegando o pulso do loiro e o afastando de si.

Era desnecessário começar se acariciando por fora quando já estava tão duro quanto se poderia estar, então decidiu ir logo ao ponto. Também não era tão delicado quanto o menor, nem tinha mãos tão finas, para tentar se tocar no aperto daquela cueca, então nem tentou se tocar por baixo da roupa. Cuidadosamente se despiu até metade do seu membro e começou a massageá-lo, sua mão se movimentando com grande facilidade graças à excitação pelo que havia acabado de assistir. Evitou se tocar em seu ritmo e velocidade habituais para se conter ao máximo, mas ainda assim estava com tesão demais e qualquer pequeno movimento já fazia com que quisesse ir mais rápido.

Diferentemente do amigo pervertido, Zoro mantinha seu olhar em qualquer coisa menos no garoto que estava ali. Sem contar que seria muito perigoso se estimular e olhar para Sanji nesse estado ao mesmo tempo.

O olhar obsceno de Sanji se tornara completamente surpreso ao ver que Zoro não tentou se esconder nem por um segundo. Ele mostrou, mesmo não completamente, o pênis molhado e completamente duro, ali ele soube o quão excitado o outro também estava. Só restava a pergunta de que se era por desejá-lo ou por reações normais do corpo humano. E a forma que ele começou a se tocar era linda, o membro dele era lindo e quando notou estava querendo-o dentro de sua boca... Dentro de sua bunda.

O pensamento o surpreendeu, fazendo-o piscar repetidas vezes. Nunca que aquilo passara por sua mente, nos vídeos sempre se imaginava no lugar do cara que comia e Zoro como o que dava, como o bom suposto hétero que era, mas vê-lo ali se tocando, fazendo aquela expressão, ofegante, suado e completamente sexy, abriu uma porta que ainda não fora explorada. Sanji também queria dar para o moreno. Muito.

Se envergonhou demasiado com aquilo. O membro pulsou em sua mão e ele o apertou como se dissesse para que ficasse quieto. Era muito vergonhoso e quis esconder seu rosto. Por mais lindo que fosse Zoro se tocando, ele não iria aguentar continuar com aqueles pensamentos impróprios. Não quando Zoro parecia tão entregue, não quando ele desejava tanto se entregar.

Sem pensar mais, ele tirou a mão de dentro da cueca e com as duas mãos puxou os shorts do outro para cima. Olhou nos olhos azuis que brilhavam de excitação e teve que desviar o rosto para não ser contagiado por aquilo.

— Sai daqui. — Ele mandou e antes que Zoro pudesse sequer pensar para sair, Sanji o jogou para fora do banheiro e trancou-se de volta lá dentro, sozinho. Imediatamente voltou com os movimentos ao tirar o órgão da cueca completamente, e agora sem a necessidade de se mostrar, apenas se masturbou com vontade, basicamente se esfolando e em segundos sentiu o orgasmo possuindo seu corpo e a ejaculação sujar seus dedos brancos. O gemido que escapou de seus lábios naquele momento tinha a clara entonação do início do nome do outro e teria finalizado o nome se não tivesse mordido a língua para evitar.

Zoro ouviu seu gemido quando estava saindo do banheiro. A explicação mais óbvia era que estava imaginando aquilo. Estava tão excitado e necessitado que estava imaginando seu nome na voz de Sanji. Bom, já estava fora se si o suficiente para ficar louco a ponto de se tocar na frente dele, então fazia sentido que estivesse ouvindo coisas também. Só podia ser isso. Porque não havia chance do loiro ter mesmo feito isso. Não quando ele havia acabado de expulsá-lo assim que começou a se tocar na frente do outro. Talvez antes tudo estivesse num nível aceitável e o loiro tivesse gostado de provocá-lo e observá-lo vulnerável, mas vê-lo se tocando tivesse ido longe demais. Talvez Sanji não conseguiria mais ficar excitado olhando aquilo e tivesse o expulsado para tentar pensar em mulheres peitudas e conseguir terminar o que estava fazendo. E pensar que Zoro quase confundiu interesse em si com a perversão de sempre do loiro.

Pensando bem, era até bom que ele tivesse o expulsado naquele exato momento. Estava a um segundo de gozar mesmo com poucos segundos de estímulo físico, e teria sido bem patético fazê-lo na frente do loiro.

Se sentou na arquibancada para tentar se acalmar um pouco enquanto assistia o jogo dos amigos sem prestar muita atenção e, antes que se desse conta, o sinal já havia tocado e era hora de ir para casa.

Quando Sanji saiu do banheiro, já com as mãos devidamente lavadas e as roupas ajustadas em seu corpo, notou que Zoro não estava mais lá e havia fugido de si. Rezou para que o moreno não tivesse escutado seu gemido chamando por ele, que tivesse ido embora antes, ao mesmo tempo estava irritado por ser abandonado no meio da punheta. E pior, não ouvira nenhum ruído ou movimentação enquanto ainda estava trancado, com certeza o maldito sequer gozou. Aquilo o irritava, era suposto ele ensinar apenas, não ficar excitado pelo amigo se tocando a ponto de gozar com tanta facilidade. Sequer tivera tempo de estimular seus mamilos e mostrar para o outro o quanto aquilo era excitante.

Fez um biquinho manhoso durante o caminho que voltava para a aula de educação física, porém avistou Zoro na arquibancada e andou até ele. Quando estava próximo o sinal tocou e já era hora de irem embora e sua casa ficava depois da casa do moreno, então sempre voltavam juntos. Quando o alcançou, chutou sua perna e fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção a saída, indicando que era para irem embora logo.

Pelo marimo ter aceitado andar com ele, pensou que o acontecimento prévio não afetaria em nada na relação deles, o que era um alívio. A questão agora era apenas se Sanji conseguiria agir normalmente enquanto estavam juntos, porque não só vira a expressão de prazer desesperada de Zoro, como também se imaginou dando para ele, e as coisas mudavam muito. De todos seus pensamentos, em nenhum o moreno fazia expressões tão atraentes quanto as que ele lhe mostrara.

O loiro estava enlouquecendo por dentro, ele precisava saber se fora prazeroso para o outro também, precisava saber se havia desfrutado em ver seu corpo, se o desejava. Uma ereção não era o suficiente para provar alguma coisa, ele precisava de palavras, de ações. Então, como quem não queria nada, colocou as mãos atrás da nuca e enquanto caminhavam em silêncio de volta para casa, soltou do nada a pergunta tão íntima e pessoal.

— Você gosta de homens, Marimo?

Quando Sanji o chamou para voltar para casa, delicadamente o chutando na panturrilha, ele pensou por um momento que tudo estava de volta ao normal, e até se sentiu um pouco aliviado. Infelizmente, o alívio durou bem pouco, porque o loiro soltou a pergunta invasiva assim que estavam distantes o suficiente da escola para não serem ouvidos por alguém conhecido. Zoro já deveria esperar por isso, ele havia sido bastante óbvio mais cedo. O loiro com certeza percebeu fácil que ele estava gostando demais da "explicação" e a pergunta agora era provavelmente o loiro querendo tirar isso a prova.

Mesmo assim, Zoro preferiria desviar da pergunta se pudesse.

— Por que está perguntando isso do nada? — Zoro respondeu, torcendo para que ele apenas deixasse o assunto morrer e não insistisse em coisas que Zoro não sabia direito como explicar.

— Porque nós estamos sempre juntos e eu nem sei se você gosta mesmo de mulheres. — Sanji deu de ombros, parecia uma pergunta bem óbvia para ele e não desistiria, precisava tirar aquilo a limpo, pois seu corpo não poderia ter se sentido super desejado sozinho, não era possível que Zoro não gostasse de homens e olhasse para um com tanto tesão. Acabaria enlouquecendo se não descobrisse a verdade sobre o moreno.

— Sempre que alguém começa a falar de mulheres você fica emburrado, então acredito que não seja o maior fã delas... Estou errado? Você gosta de mulheres então? — Insistiu na pergunta, mesmo que tivesse mudado completamente o foco. Se ele não queria responder se gostava de homens, poderia responder se gostava de mulheres, e caso a resposta fosse não, automaticamente o contrário seria a verdade. Nem pensava que existiam pessoas que não gostavam de nada, ou de tudo, Sanji sequer sabia que isso existia ainda.

— Não. — Zoro respondeu ao amigo, estalando a língua. Era burro demais por ter pensado que o idiota iria desistir de um assunto uma vez que enfiasse isso na cabeça.

— Já devia saber disso. — Ele acrescentou, para deixar bem claro o quão inútil essa conversa era. Se seu desinteresse nelas estava tão claro assim, qual o ponto em perguntar? Zoro não entendia o porquê de tanta curiosidade. Além do mais, a dedução de Sanji estava um pouco equivocada. Mulheres e homens eram todos indiferentes para ele, não tinha nenhuma aversão nem atração em especial. As únicas ocasiões em que ficava emburrado quando o assunto era o sexo feminino era quando um certo cozinheiro pervertido começava a falar sobre mellorines. Não era ciúme, ou ao menos Zoro insistia para si mesmo que não.

Sanji sabia, mesmo assim se tranquilizou com a resposta. A confirmação de que Zoro não estava interessado em mulheres era um alívio. Então só restava uma opção. Zoro era gay, gostava de homens, havia uma pequena chance para Sanji. Tudo bem que havia o porém de serem melhores amigos e tudo mais, mas não desistiria. O amor que sentia pelo idiota era totalmente diferente do amor que já sentiu por qualquer uma das garotas que amava com todo seu amor. Era um amor de verdade que ele faria dar certo... Ao menos tentaria.

— E de homens? — O loiro repetiu a pergunta do nada, tentando pegá-lo distraído e ter sua resposta.

Não gostava de homens, gostava de um único homem, Sanji. Ao menos foi a única pessoa por quem jamais se atraiu na vida. Mas o que Zoro deveria dizer? Era uma resposta ridícula e não estava esperando ser pressionado no mesmo dia a demonstrar tantas coisas vergonhosas que deveriam ser segredo.

— Algo assim... — Foi a resposta de Zoro. Não era exatamente a melhor resposta, mas era a melhor que poderia dar. Aparentemente foi o suficiente porque o loiro se manteve calado pelo resto do caminho depois disso. Era bastante estranho na verdade. Até eles tinham seus momentos de silêncio de vez em quando, mas isso não se parecia em nada com um deles. O ar parecia pesado de coisas não ditas e Zoro tentava não pensar muito, apenas focar em andar, só queria chegar logo em casa.

Sanji estava sorrindo por dentro. Por pior que as respostas de Zoro pudessem ser, já estava acostumado. Aquela plantinha monossilábica era facilmente interpretada pelo loiro só de falar uma letra, ou pelo menos era isso que ele achava. Durante todo o resto do percurso continuou em silêncio, fazendo planos mirabolantes de como conquistar uma alga. E por mais que o clima parecesse estranho, o loiro sequer notara de tão radiante que estava. Os planos eram tão bem elaborados que até se esquecera que era suposto estarem conversando durante o percurso, mas quem se importava? Zoro gostava de homens! Sanji era um homem e gostava dele. Era uma lei da vida que eles ficassem juntos.

A angústia que até então sentia quando pensava que possivelmente o moreno na realidade gostava de mulheres havia sumido e sua vida pareceu se tornar a coisa mais simples do universo. Quando somava ele com Zoro, chegava ao resultado da perfeição, que não parecia tão distante de se concretizar. Talvez pudesse até ir para casa do moreno e passar a noite lá, para que continuassem de onde pararam na escola e consequentemente irem até outro nível. Entretanto, o pensamento sumiu ao pararem na frente da casa dele. Sanji não estava preparado para uma noite de amor! Ele era virgem por onde desejava receber o outro e sabia muito bem que os pornôs que assistia eram todos falsos e penetração anal não era nada fácil. Odiou-se por ainda ter uma parte de seu corpo intocada e se sentiu retardado por nunca ter pensado em penetrar seus dedos em si... Ou outra coisa mais fálica.

— Eu preciso ir! — Basicamente havia gritado com o moreno e no calor do momento acabou beijando a bochecha dele demoradamente. Ao notar a merda que fazia, virou-se e saiu correndo como se estivesse atrasado e com muita pressa para esperar alguma resposta do moreno que sem dúvidas havia ficado com a típica cara de mula dele. Teve que se segurar para não virar e olhar sua antinha preferida outra vez.


	7. Competição

Havia saído de casa com antecedência. Mais precisamente algumas boas horas antes. Zoro jamais cogitaria a possibilidade de fazer isso em qualquer outra ocasião, na verdade geralmente ele saía atrasado porque estava sempre dormindo ou treinando, o que é bem mais importante que tudo.

Mas, hoje era uma exceção, ele realmente queria chegar na hora, ou no mínimo mais cedo do que de costume. Para alguém normal, bastaria sair de casa com uma leve antecedência, mas Zoro tinha uma inteligência espacial um tanto quanto peculiar e havia inúmeras histórias hilárias em seu grupo de amigos sobre vezes lendárias em que ele chegou a se perder por horas. Obviamente que isso era uma grande calúnia e Zoro não se perdia coisíssima nenhuma. Eram as malditas ruas que se mexiam e as placas de direção que estavam todas erradas.

Mesmo com toda relutância dele em admitir seu problema, saiu de casa antes para garantir. O motivo era que veria seu melhor amigo competir cozinhando essa tarde. Sanji foi insistente em convidá-lo e ele acabou prometendo que ia. Mesmo quase desistindo de irritação quando observou o cozinheiro convidando meio mundo de garotas, tanto conhecidas quanto desconhecidas, para irem também. Sanji era um retardado e entender seus comportamentos absurdos estava além da capacidade dos dois neurônios de Zoro. Ele ainda tentou por um tempo decifrar o que exatamente aconteceu no dia em que os dois praticamente se masturbaram juntos. Nada desde a cena no banheiro até o loiro fazendo perguntas estranhas, ficando esquisito e indo embora do nada, absolutamente nada fazia sentido. Mas Zoro não se debruçou sobre isso por muito tempo, apenas aceitando que o amigo era pervertido e maluco, o que eram duas verdades.

Zoro ainda encontrava parado no meio de um cruzamento olhando seu relógio. Notou que já havia dado a hora e ele não fazia a mínima ideia de onde estava. Merda. Sanji deveria ser um dos primeiros a subir no palco na competição de culinária. Nenhum dos seus outros amigos poderia vir e só Zoro prometeu estar lá. Merda, merda, merda.

Zoro pediu direções aproximadamente um milhão de vezes, mas ainda assim não adiantou muito. Deveria ter dormido no cubículo do loiro ontem e ter ido junto com ele hoje, mas optou por treinar à noite já que perderia o treino de hoje para assisti-lo.

Desistindo de tentar por conta própria, Zoro avistou um garoto na rua e resolveu tentar a sorte.

— Ei, moleque! — Ele parecia um pivete desses que passam o dia inteiro na rua, provavelmente também fazendo coisas erradas ao julgar pelo jeito que correu quando Zoro gritou em sua direção. — Fica quieto, só quero perguntar uma coisa. Você mora aqui? — Segurou o garoto pelo pulso antes que pudesse correr e ele fez que sim para a pergunta. — Me leva nesse lugar? — Zoro mostrou ao outro a localização no gps do celular.

— Depende. — Ele respondeu, esfregando o polegar ao indicador, claramente pedindo alguma grana em troca. Zoro esvaziou os bolsos e deu os míseros centavos que tinha ao menino, até o dinheiro de voltar para casa. Pelo menos tinha chance de chegar a tempo para ver Sanji.

Sanji estava nervoso. Fazia horas que estava naquele lugar esperando que a competição começasse e parecia que nunca iria. De um lado estava com medo de tudo ser cancelado e seu plano de se tornar o sous-chef do Baratie fosse ao ar, por outro lado estava com certo medo de perder e passar vergonha na frente de tantas pessoas, tantas mellorines que havia convidado, de Zeff e especialmente de Zoro. Não queria perder na frente dele, por mais confiante que fosse em suas próprias habilidades, sempre precisava existir uma insegurança. Seu passado com os Vinsmokes o deixava ainda mais sem confiança, Judge dizendo que sua comida era horrível e a jogando no lixo, seus irmãos fazendo o mesmo, e todos insinuando que cozinhar era para os serventes e não para os príncipes daquela família. O infeliz achava que eram descendentes de príncipes e aquilo era patético. Mesmo com o comportamento de um, Sanji achava aquela a história mais furada de toda a existência do mundo.

Só havia entrado naquela competição por ter caído nas provocações do chef Zeff, insistindo que ele nunca chegaria ao cargo de sous-chef e muito menos de chef, nem em seus mais belos sonhos. A proposta do velhote era para que vencesse a competição e assim daria o cargo a ele. Estava confiante de que conseguiria, mas ficaria ainda mais confiante se o infeliz do marimo estivesse ali na plateia. Mesmo com centenas de pessoas, um gorila com cabelo verde era fácil de ser notado e não o enxergava em lugar algum. Estava começando a se irritar, não acreditava que o imbecil havia se perdido.

No momento que o loiro pegou o celular para ligar e xingar Zoro, um dos organizadores do concurso entrou no camarim e anunciou aos competidores que iria começar a introdução da competição e que a introdução dos participantes seria em seguida. Por ser fora das regras, teve que deixar o celular no armário em que suas coisas estavam guardadas e se aprontar. Aparentemente aquela competição era mais séria do que parecia e iria até passar em algum canal de televisão. Aquilo o deixou em pânico. Todas as belas damas do mundo poderiam vê-lo vencer, seu coração se enchia de alegria ao pensar nisso e ele sorria bobamente até se lembrar da planta infeliz que provavelmente não chegara ainda. Tantos dias para se perder e o idiota tinha que se perder justo naquele? Não que ele não se perdesse todo dia.

Quando os participantes começaram a ser chamados pelo número que haviam lhes atribuído, Sanji não conseguiu mais pensar em nada além da vitória. Ao chamarem o número 3, ele entrou sorrindo radiante e ouviu gritinhos da plateia, sabendo que eram suas deusas comemorando sua vitória antes da hora. Ele mandou beijos, muitos beijos, desejando que cada uma delas sentisse seu amor naquele momento. Durante o tempo que estava no palco, ele continuou a procurar o cara que amava meio distraído e alheio ao que acontecia fora das arquibancadas. Isso até um suposto convidado de honra que se inscrevera de última hora entrou no palco lançando um olhar de superioridade para o pobre garoto. Era Zeff, seu chefe e o infeliz que o desafiara a vencer aquela competição. Sanji quis chutar sua cabeça, mas como seria violência contra anciões, teve que se conter. Não acreditava que o desgraçado iria participar só para provar algo ao loiro. Maldito velhote.

Ele engoliu a seco pela primeira vez naquele dia com real medo de perder, porém, ao mesmo tempo, estava mais obstinado a vencer. Após a provocação visual com o velho, o jovem cozinheiro desesperadamente procurou Zoro na plateia. Sentia sua respiração acelerada e não queria ser obrigado a se retirar por sua pressão baixar. Em algum lugar ao fundo, muito fundo mesmo, ele viu seu marimo e sorriu de leve, apaixonado. As câmeras filmaram aquela expressão constrangedora, mas tudo bem, não negava que estava apaixonado mesmo. Com Zoro ali sentiu-se com mais confiança, tendo a certeza de que colocaria aquele velhote no chão e pisaria nele.

Como chegou bastante tarde na feira gastronômica, Zoro pegou um péssimo lugar e estava distante demais para enxergar Sanji direito. Felizmente, o loiro apareceu no telão com um sorriso lindo, e Zoro se sentiu bobo por sorrir de volta tontamente e aliviado por estar longe o suficiente para Sanji não o ver assim. Sentia seu rosto quente e era tudo por causa de um mínimo sorriso idiota vindo do retardado. Era injusto como o outro o pegava de surpresa sendo tão lindo às vezes e Zoro parecia estar ficando cada vez mais fraco para isso. Ele usava sua melhor dólmã e parecia muito confiante, o olho azul brilhava enquanto o apresentador mostrava aos participantes os ingredientes que iriam usar. Quando começaram a cozinhar, o telão não mostrava Sanji o tempo inteiro e isso fez Zoro se arrepender amargamente de ter se atrasado, pois não queria tirar os olhos do cozinheiro nem por um segundo.

Obviamente, ele já havia visto Sanji cozinhar milhares de vezes. Mas nunca nesse nível de rapidez e agilidade. Geralmente o via enquanto estavam em casa quando tudo era mais tranquilo e caseiro então não chegava a vê-lo cozinhando muito profissionalmente. Raramente entrava na cozinha do Baratie depois que Zeff colocou um aviso de proibido plantas na porta porque, segundo ele, Zoro aparecia lá com frequência demais e atrapalhava o berinjelinha.

Então, era interessante estar nessa posição. Principalmente porque normalmente o loiro era quem estava na plateia assistindo aos inúmeros treinos e competições de que Zoro participava e torcendo, agora os dois estavam em posições invertidas. Embora com certeza Zoro não pudesse dar dicas de culinária após a competição, como Sanji fazia depois de suas lutas. Ele observava, quando podia, a quantidade enorme de processos que o outra fazia ao mesmo tempo, como ele se mexia precisa e delicadamente. Zoro ficava até meio perdido com aquilo tudo. Na verdade, ele nem havia entendido direito as regras dessa competição. A única coisa que ele sabia era que se sabor era o que importava então Sanji já havia ganhado. A comida dele era a mais gostosa do mundo.

O loiro estava extremamente empolgado com a competição. Ali era seu lugar e ele amava tanto cozinhar que chegava a doer. Olhar, vez ou outra, seu amado lá no fundo o incentiva ainda mais, não queria fazer feio na frente dele, especialmente porque Zoro sempre vencia seus campeonatos, nada mais justo do que Sanji levar um troféu para casa também. A única coisa ruim de tudo aquilo era que enquanto o jovem cozinhava da forma mais elegante e delicada possível, o velho estava na bancada ao seu lado e cozinhava como um brutamontes. Zeff era um ogro na cozinha e sempre impressionava a todos no quão bom ele era, mesmo agindo assim. Tudo bem que não era tão homem das cavernas quanto o marimo, mas estava próximo.

Sanji odiava o quanto estava sendo ofuscado pelos holofotes por causa daquele velhote. Além de velho, ainda era rude e principalmente, uma de suas pernas era de pau e estava sendo constantemente gravada. Não via ponto naquilo, Zeff não era incrível por ter uma perna a menos, na verdade aquilo não era uma prova de sua habilidade ou de toda batalha para conquistar tudo que havia conquistado. Por mais que negasse, Sanji havia se apegado ao maldito, e comentários sobre ele ser desabilitado ou que não deveria estar na cozinha e sim sentado em um sofá o fazia sentir um ódio tão forte que não sabia explicar. Era um carinho estranho, quase como se aquele homem fosse seu real pai e que estivesse perdido no mundo em todos aqueles anos. Não eram poucas as vezes que mesmo depois do expediente acabar, Sanji ainda continuava no Baratie conversando durante horas com o homem, mesmo no dia seguinte precisando acordar cedo para ir ao colégio.

Sanji voltou a se concentrar nos preparos, tentando ignorar o quão sensacionalista estava sendo aquele concurso. Por estar sendo transmitido na televisão, tinha a infelicidade de ter um apresentador idiota daqueles de programas de entretenimento, que tentava fazer a plateia ser barulhenta e torcer para os concorrentes, criando uma rivalidade desnecessária entre eles. Como se já não bastasse sua rivalidade com Zeff, ainda tinha que ver os outros participantes, aos seus olhos bem inferiores, como rivais? Até parece. Tudo aquilo parecia sem sentido, odiava o que a gastronomia havia se tornado nos últimos tempos, maldito seja Masterchef. Começava a sentir que mesmo se vencesse, não teria ganhado nada. Bom, ao menos seria sous-chef e esfregaria na cara do velhote o quanto era um ótimo cozinheiro.

O apresentador irritante anunciou que só faltava meia hora para terminar, ele pôde ouvir outros participantes em desespero, batendo panelas e até derrubando talheres, quase entrando em desespero. Sanji, que já estava com os preparos bem adiantados, estava mais tranquilo que tudo, não tão tranquilo quanto o velho irritante ao seu lado, mas tudo bem. Já se encaminhava para a finalização do prato, terminando cada um dos processos e pensava em como montaria o prato para entregar aos jurados.

Sanji parecia bem à frente de todos no recinto, com exceção de Zeff. O loiro havia treinado feito louco na última semana. Zoro achava um pouco exagerado, já que ele cozinhava no Baratie todos os dias, isso devia ser o suficiente. Mas, depois que Sanji deu um longo sermão sobre como lá ele era um saucier, ou algo assim, e não poderia estar preparado para a competição fazendo apenas o trabalho que realizava no Baratie e sobre como algas ficam caladas e comem a comida sem dar pitaco, Zoro desistiu de perguntar e apenas aceitou. Como consequência do treinamento, eles passaram as tardes da semana inteira no pequeno apartamento do loiro, ao invés de na casa de Zoro, como sempre faziam. A razão de porque quase sempre acabavam preferindo a casa de Zoro era bem óbvia, visto que a casa dele era realmente uma casa e não um quarto com quarto e cozinha no mesmo ambiente, mas quando Zoro argumentou que ele poderia cozinhar na cozinha de sua casa Sanji insistiu que preferia usar sua própria cozinha, mesmo que não fosse lá essas coisas. A razão tinha algo a ver com não gostar de invadir a cozinha alheia e preferir seu próprio espaço, o que de novo apenas fez Zoro aceitar e calar a boca.

Sabia que Sanji quase não havia dormido nesses dias. Ele continuava a treinar até tarde depois que Zoro havia ido embora, aproveitando sua folga temporária e compulsória do trabalho, dada por Zeff para que treinasse como quisesse. Zoro voltava para casa à noite todos os dias para treinar, mas às vezes ele gostaria de mandar o treino pelos ares e continuar lá, apenas observando o outro, no dia anterior especificamente. Ficar naquele espaço enquanto o outro cozinhava era aconchegante e até um pouco íntimo. O aperto do lugar fazia com que tivesse impressão de estarem sempre muito próximos. O único cheiro que entrava em seus pulmões era o da comida e dos cigarros de Sanji. Ele não fumava enquanto cozinhava, apenas mantinhas um cigarro não-aceso nos lábios, mas o cheiro em suas roupas e seu corpo era suficiente para Zoro sentir. Desejava estar próximo o suficiente para sentir seu cheiro diretamente da pele do outro, ele respirava fundo e se perguntava quando foi que começou a gostar tanto dessa fumaça venenosa. E sabia no fundo que não era dos cigarros que gostava, era daquele que os fumava. Gostava deles pois gostava de tudo em Sanji.

Zoro percebeu que estava aéreo demais quando levou um chute de Sanji por não estar respondendo sua pergunta. O loiro queria saber que horas ele ia embora. Zoro olhou no relógio e teria que sair de casa naquele exato minuto se quisesse chegar a tempo de treinar o suficiente.

— Agora, na verdade — Ele respondeu, claramente não tão animado com a ideia.

— Ah… — Sanji também não parecia animado com o fato dele ter que voltar para casa. — Prova isso aqui antes de ir então. — Ele meteu a colher em uma das panelas borbulhantes, assoprou um pouco seu conteúdo e a ergueu até o rosto de Zoro que abocanhou o caldo de uma vez. Sanji o olhava com expectativa, pedindo uma resposta quanto ao sabor.

— Está ok. — Foi o que Zoro disse, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam, suas papilas gustativas derretiam-se e ele tinha vontade de beber todo o conteúdo daquela panela. — Aposto que os outros caras vão ser todos ruins mesmo. — Não queria dizer que Sanji iria ganhar, então foi o melhor que conseguiu pronunciar. Mesmo assim, o loiro convencido abriu um enorme sorriso e o acompanhou até a porta.

Ele se lembrou das palavras de Zoro no dia anterior, dizendo que estaria lá torcendo por ele e que sabia que ele conseguiria vencer qualquer outro, que a comida de Sanji era a melhor... Não que ele tenha dito com essas palavras, porém, pensar que Zoro amava sua comida o incentivava. Gostava de cozinhar para ele, de ver a expressão de satisfação no rosto moreno enquanto degustava daquela forma ogra dele, mas era fofo. E Sanji estava sorrindo como o idiota apaixonado que ele era.

Faltando apenas cinco minutos, ele e Zeff começaram a montagem do prato. Tudo estava pronto e perfeito, o aroma era maravilhoso e o sabor melhor ainda, sem contar na aparência perfeita que ficara. Ele sorriu para si mesmo, satisfeito com o resultado. Faltava só mais um minuto e muitos dos outros concorrentes só começaram a montar o prato naquele momento, um completo absurdo. Não tinha como eles conseguirem. Naqueles últimos trinta segundos, já estava tudo pronto, o prato limpo e já sabia como apresentar, então só restou aguardar. Nesse tempo, ficou olhando para Zoro, mesmo que mal pudesse enxergá-lo. Sentindo o coração bater muito acelerado e desesperado, só precisava vencer e depois comemorar com o outro, era tudo que mais desejava.


	8. Descanso

Ser o terceiro participante a servir os jurados ajudava um pouco na ansiedade do loiro, pois eles dariam um feedback o quanto antes. Nunca que queria estar no lugar de Zeff que era o último, acabaria surtando de desespero. Sanji fingia estar normal e confiante, mas suas mãos trêmulas diziam o contrário. Honestamente, ele não estava dando a mínima para aquela competição, o que realmente importava era a posição no restaurante. Amava o que fazia, mas a verdade é que só aquilo não traria o futuro que desejava. Sabia que ainda era um pirralho que nem saíra do colegial e que ainda estava para fazer 18 anos, porém aquilo não fora um impedimento para sair de casa, morar sozinho, mesmo com a ajuda de muitas pessoas. E ele era grato, especialmente ao velhote e a Zoro. Se não fosse o marimo provavelmente ainda estaria preso nas amarras daquela família horrível.

Sabia que seu prato estava delicioso, tinha a aprovação de Zoro de cada um dos processos, mesmo que o idiota nunca admitisse em voz alta o quão bom estava, a expressão dele entregava totalmente. Zoro amava sua comida e Sanji amava cozinhar para ele.

Já estava no segundo candidato e aparentemente eles estavam se saindo melhor do que imaginava. Talvez seu prato não fosse tão bom quanto pensava... Não, definitivamente, sabia que era o melhor entre todos ali, inclusive o velhote de merda. Não havia sentido em fazer drama para um jogo já vencido. Já se enxergava com o troféu nas mãos e duzentas mellorines o abraçando, dizendo o quanto ele era perfeito e cozinhava bem, esfregando os seios fartos em seu rosto e corpo, amaciando-o... Seus pensamentos pervertidos foram afastados no momento que seu número fora chamado e ele levou os pratos para servir cada um dos jurados.

Fez a apresentação da forma mais elegante, explicando cada um dos procedimentos e ingredientes de alta qualidade que usara, sempre com um sorriso encantador no rosto. Os olhos brilhavam em expectativa enquanto eles se serviam e Sanji observava cada movimento, cada expressão. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando os jurados o encheram de elogios, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais radiante. Aquele troféu estava mais do que garantido. Quando se afastou da mesa dos jurados, basicamente voltou a seu lugar saltitando. Se Zoro estivesse por perto diria que aquela vitória era por ele, mas como o imbecil havia chegado extremamente atrasado e ainda ficado longe que o demônio, sequer dava para olhar para ele.

Com isso, os outros participantes apresentaram seus pratos, até o último que era Zeff. Sanji teve certeza que havia recebido mais elogios do que o velho, então era uma vitória fácil, nenhum outro fora tão elogiado quanto ele.

Depois de muita enrolação sensacionalista inútil, eles finalmente anunciariam o vencedor. Três foram chamados a frente, incluindo ele e Zeff. O apresentador anunciou o terceiro lugar, depois de muitas frescuras e suspense inútil. Um cozinheiro que ele sequer notara durante todo o concurso, então não se lembrava do nome dele, era alguém muito irrelevante. Teve a enrolação da premiação de terceiro lugar e mais um monte de coisa inútil que não prestou atenção, estava muito impaciente para se importar. Então, os juízes falaram sobre detalhes do prato de cada um e disseram que anunciariam o vencedor.

E quando ouviu o nome de Zeff junto a palavra vencedor, Sanji congelou. Não conseguia acreditar que havia perdido de forma tão patética. Estava certo de que venceria, certo de que era melhor que o velhote, mas não era. Aquilo o apunhalou diretamente no coração. Ele quis chorar, só não tinha forças para isso. Perder era muito doloroso. Estava acostumado sempre a vencer, ou a empatar quando o negócio era com Zoro, mas ali estava ele perdendo para um velho beirando à morte. Sem perceber, acabou sorrindo. Até que não era de todo mal, assim aceitaria que Zeff era melhor e tinha muito o que lhe ensinar ainda.

O apresentador irritante pediu um discurso ao vencedor após lhe entregarem o prêmio,

— Só queria dizer que eu e o berinjelinha aqui somos Chef e Sous-Chef no Baratie e que estamos ansiosos pela visita de todos vocês. — Nunca que aquele velhote perderia a chance de fazer uma propaganda gratuita em rede nacional. Inicialmente Sanji não se tocou do que ele falava, sem perceber que havia sido mencionado como Sous-Chef. Só quando os papéis cortados já não caíam mais em cima deles e a gravação havia terminado, as pessoas se dispersado, Sanji percebeu e correu atrás do velho.

— Ei, quer dizer que eu consegui, mesmo perdendo? — Ele perguntou, os olhos brilhando de animação, imaginando o quão bom seria poder alugar um lugar melhor para morar, com uma real cozinha ao menos.

— É, pode ficar, só tem cozinheiro ruim naquele restaurante de merda mesmo. — Zeff deu de ombros, era a verdade que Sanji era o melhor depois dele, fazer o quê. — Vai dormir na casa do seu namoradinho hoje?

— Hã?

— Não pense que eu não reparei que estava o tempo todo olhando para o ponto verde naquela plateia. — O velho disse sem se importar, era a verdade, eles só não aceitavam ainda.

— E-ele não é meu... N-namorado. — Sanji respondeu gaguejando sem transmitir nenhuma confiança de que aquelas palavras eram reais. — Mas eu vou sim... Na verdade ele vai dormir no meu quarto hoje...

— Usem camisinha. — O maldito disse rindo da situação e saiu deixando um loirinho totalmente corado e envergonhado.

Zoro esperou a maioria da multidão se dispersar antes de rumar para o palco atrás de Sanji. Surpreendentemente, ele não se perdeu na linha reta até ele, o que não seria exatamente algo novo. Quando o avistou, apesar de ter perdido para o velho, Sanji parecia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Nunca havia o visto tão radiante desde que conseguiu seu emprego no Baratie e finalmente saiu da casa da família.

Assim que o loiro estava em sua frente, sem pensar no que fazia, Zoro o abraçou tão depressa que por um triz o equilíbrio de ambos não havia cedido. Fez aquilo por impulso, estava tão feliz por Sanji que nem sabia como pôr em palavras, e agora estava dando um abraço estranhamente demorado no amigo, na frente de um monte de pessoas.

Ele enterrou seu rosto no pescoço do outro depois de alguns segundos, tudo aquilo era bem vergonhoso então queria uma forma de ao menos esconder seu rosto vermelho o máximo possível. Ao fazer isso, acabou encostando os lábios na pele alheia, o que era igualmente vergonhoso. Ele se conteve para não mover os lábios e beijar a pele clara, se contentando em sentir a respiração do outro enquanto encaixava o corpo magro no seu. Talvez ele tenha deixado escapar um murmúrio de parabéns, que com certeza o loiro não ouviu.

Sanji ficara radiante após a derrota que no fim se tornara uma vitória, sua maior conquista. Tinha o emprego de seus sonhos, um ótimo mestre e um futuro namorado adorável. Não esperava que Zoro o abraçasse daquela forma, e em nenhuma de suas vidas que ele negaria aquele calor. Talvez fosse só um abraço de consolação pela perda, mas ele não estava nem ligando, aquele gesto significava muito mais. Quis que o abraço durasse pelo resto de sua vida, mesmo sabendo que a realidade era triste e dura.

Sentira os lábios do marimo em sua pele e desejou tanto que ele o tivesse beijado, parecia ser um consolo ainda melhor. Sanji ouvira muito bem os parabéns do outro e seu sorriso se tornou maior, estava tão feliz por ouvir aquelas palavras que poderia morrer de alegria. Zoro o fazia sentir coisas muito estranhas. Entretanto, a realidade havia batido em sua porta e começaram a ser expulsos com gestos nada elegantes do pessoal que começava a fazer a limpeza.

Zoro se manteve abraçado a Sanji todo aquele tempo, sem muita coragem ou vontade de se desgrudar do outro até que ele gentilmente se desprendeu de si e indicou a saída com a cabeça. O loiro parecia surpreso, mas sorria mais do que antes para ele e Zoro sentiu seu rosto esquentar ainda mais, se é que isso era possível.

Sanji mostrou um biquinho emburrado por ter que se separar do abraço e levar Zoro embora. Bom, ao menos teriam todo o resto do dia e o fim de semana para ficarem bem juntinhos.

Estava enganado quanto a ficarem juntos o tempo todo. Assim que se sentou no metrô ele quase capotou de tanto sono. Era estranho como só de se sentar por um segundo fazia com que seu corpo voltasse a si e lembrasse que estava completamente morto. O que a adrenalina não faz. Era impressionante o quão cansado e sonolento estava, talvez tivessem que deixar as conversas para o outro dia.

A viagem até a casa de Sanji se resumiu em Zoro escutando todos os detalhes da receita incrivelmente incrível do loiro, como se já não tivesse escutado um milhão de vezes durante a semana. Era um pouco irritante, mas preferia ouvir a ser chutado. Não durou tanto tempo de qualquer forma, e eles logo ficaram em um silêncio confortável. Sanji encostava a cabeça na janela do metrô e tinha uma expressão de contentamento e um leve sorriso nos lábios finos. Apesar disso, só agora Zoro notava o quanto parecia exausto. As olheiras embaixo do olho azulado eram bem evidentes e ele sabia que o loiro realmente não deveria ter dormido nada esses dias. Ao menos amanhã era sábado, então o cozinheiro poderia descansar sem precisar se preocupar com acordar cedo para estudar. Zoro iria tentar convencê-lo a ir dormir o quanto antes, no entanto, já estava acostumado em dormir a noite toda enquanto o amigo tinha insônia, não importando o quanto cansado estivesse. Bom, agora dormiriam em sua própria casa, então talvez isso o ajudasse a dormir, quem sabe.

Apesar de já ter ido ao pequeno apartamento várias vezes, nunca realmente havia dormido lá, mas Sanji havia convidado então era assim que seria. Não havia considerado a logística da coisa, já que não havia nenhum espaço nem muitos móveis, mas não se importou muito. Zoro conseguia dormir em qualquer lugar, em qualquer circunstância, de qualquer forma.

Quando chegaram em sua casa, a última consciência do loiro o lembrou que fora uma péssima ideia que surgiu em um momento de total carência. Como Zoro dormiria ali se mal havia uma cama de solteiro? Sequer existia um sofá. Não que fosse um problema para o outro, o ponto era que não queria deixá-lo dormindo jogado no chão. Infelizmente estava muito cansado para continuar com os pensamentos e ele sentia sua consciência indo embora pouco a pouco... Talvez não tão pouco assim. Ao trancar a porta, ele segurou na mão do outro e o arrastou para a cama sem deixá-lo protestar.

Definitivamente, o garoto de cabelos verdes não estava esperando por isso.

— Ei, Cook, o que… — Antes que pudesse completar a frase o cozinheiro o empurrou em sua cama e deitou em si.

Sanji estava muito cansado para pegar um travesseiro, então após jogar o maior deitado no colchão, simplesmente subiu por cima dele e deitou em seu peitoral.

Sem dizer absolutamente nada e com um sorriso no rosto, ele adormeceu feito um anjo, mais rápido do que o marimo em qualquer uma das vezes que ele dormira em toda sua vida.

Não era do feitio de Sanji dormir com as roupas com que chegara em casa e sem antes tomar um banho, muito menos adormecer imediatamente desse jeito. Estava basicamente fingindo que Zoro era um travesseiro, apoiando todo o peso de seu corpo em cima dele. Sanji era muito sem noção. Se fosse o contrário o loiro com certeza seria esmagado com o peso do marimo. Pelo menos Sanji era leve o suficiente para Zoro conseguir respirar normalmente, mesmo estando completamente coberto com o corpo alheio. E ele parecia estar dormindo tão bem, como se Zoro fosse o melhor travesseiro do mundo.

A expressão de Zoro se suavizou ao olhar o rosto do amigo. Ele não queria dormir. Queria ficar olhando seu próprio peito subir com a respiração levantando a cabeça loira junto a noite inteira. Mas estava tão confortável que era inevitável. O loiro havia se entrelaçado em seu corpo por inteiro, as pernas o agarrando por baixo e os pés encostando nos seus. A mão de Sanji em seu peito estava quase encostando na sua, e Zoro achou que não seria tão mau mover seus dedos alguns centímetros para o lado e encostá-los nos dele. Provavelmente o cozinheiro estava com muito sono para raciocinar agora e estava dormindo tão estranhamente próximo dele que de manhã com certeza ele levaria a culpa por isso e seria xingado. Mas, isso parecia ser um preço pequeno a pagar em troca de uma noite tão boa.


	9. Flagra

Havia marcado de sair com Zoro e uns garotos para comemorar o início de namoro de um de um de seus amigos, como os bons pirralhos imbecis que eram. Sanji preferia estar indo comemorar o início de seu namoro com Zoro, mas infelizmente isso não parecia muito próximo de acontecer. Depois de perder e vencer a competição, havia dormido na mesma cama que ele, mais especificamente em cima dele, o abraçando. Quando acordou, viu que Zoro ainda estava dormindo então se aproveitou e continuou a fingir estar dormindo para poder ficar mais tempo agarrado nele sem ter que dar satisfações. Óbvio que agarrá-lo e levá-lo para cama não fora um plano maligno de sua mente para se aproveitar do moreno, apenas aconteceu por estar muito cansado e não poder raciocinar melhor sobre a situação.

As vezes que se seguiram e Sanji ia ficar na casa do moreno, eles acabaram dormindo na mesma cama, abraçados, como se aquilo fosse algo normal. E não era culpa de a cama ser pequena ou da falta de lugar, o quarto de Zoro era até bem grande e tinha uma cama de casal, dava muito bem para dormirem na mesma cama sem nenhum contato físico, mas a situação se tornara tão comum que não fazia tanta diferença. Era bom sentir o cheiro do moreno quando acordava.

Ficar tão perto de Zoro era difícil, muitas vezes queria pular em cima dele e beijá-lo, dizer que o amava e fazer amor até não aguentarem mais. Quantas vezes já não se tocara pensando no quão gostoso seria o outro o penetrando? A ideia de ficar por baixo daquele corpo grande era tão deliciosa que já tivera muitas ereções imaginando-se assim. Zoro era constantemente constrangido pelo loiro, Sanji lembrava-se muito bem, mas e se ele virasse um predador na cama? E se toda aquela vergonha fosse embora assim que tirassem as roupas? Não que também não imaginasse o moreno todo envergonhado e virgem também, Sanji pensava nele de todas as formas possíveis. Lembrava-se do tamanho dele, imaginava-se lambendo todo aquele pênis moreno e gostoso, tocava-se por trás pensando no quão bom seria se Zoro metesse ali. Sanji era louco por aquele garoto e diariamente se tocava lembrando da expressão que ele havia mostrado no banheiro da escola.

Uma pena que agiram de forma tão normal após aquilo, se tivesse algum constrangimento poderiam tentar outras vezes até o constrangimento se tornar rotina e consequentemente elevariam aquela masturbação para penetração. Como que o loiro podia sentir tanta vontade de dar para alguém? Em todas as vezes que se deitara com mulheres ele só queria ficar por cima, atacá-las e amá-las da forma que mereciam e estar dentro delas era maravilhoso. A temperatura elevada de suas bucetinhas o enlouquecia, os seios macios balançando enquanto ele investia contra elas era de outro mundo. Sempre gozava muito rápido quando estava na cama com uma mulher.

Pensar no quanto amava aquelas sensações o fazia se sentir estranho. Há quanto tempo que não transava com uma garota? Pior, há quanto tempo que sequer não beijava uma garota? Sanji sabia bem quanto tempo fazia e como ele perdera a razão para ir atrás de qualquer uma. Depois de Zoro o dar aquela abertura no dia em que se tocaram juntos, não parecia mais fazer sentido estar com mulheres.

Sabendo que o moreno iria se perder caso tentasse chegar no lugar sozinho, ou que ele simplesmente não iria por não se importar com o relacionamento alheio, Sanji resolveu buscá-lo. Koshiro não estava em casa, mas ele era tão gentil que havia dado uma cópia da chave para caso Sanji precisasse algum dia entrar, como uma emergência ou algo do tipo. Claramente o loiro não estava usando para uma emergência e sim para provavelmente acordar Zoro e arrastá-lo para fora da toca, mas era irrelevante, o que importava era acordar o marimo chutando a bela bunda musculosa dele.

Sinceramente, Zoro realmente não dava a mínima para festas, comemorações e coisas do gênero, mesmo que ele gostasse muito beber. Acordou em cima da hora, então se conformou que não iria conseguir chegar a tempo mesmo, e não era como se fosse a primeira nem a última vez que faltaria a uma dessas reuniões dos amigos. Só iria mandar uma mensagem para Luffy mais tarde e tudo bem.

Antes de levantar da cama, percebeu que estava com uma incômoda ereção matinal, bom, não tão matinal assim já que já era quase noite. Era irritante, isso parecia estar acontecendo com cada vez mais frequência desde o dia no banheiro com Sanji. E o fato de ultimamente estar passando várias noites coladas no loiro aparentemente não estavam ajudando em nada. Andava sonhando muito e eram todos sonhos eróticos, até mesmo quando cochilava na escola acabava tendo esses sonhos indesejados e acordando de pau duro. Chegava até a ser ridículo quando chamava o amigo de pervertido e se lembrava que ele próprio não estava com muita moral para falar isso nos últimos tempos.

Cedendo ao seu desejo ele retirou a bermuda com a qual dormia e começou a se tocar sem pudor. Só queria terminar o mais rápido com isso logo para poder fazer algo mais produtivo, como treinar. Esse tipo de coisa atrapalhava o foco que deveria estar tendo em seu objetivo. Desejo apenas servia para distração, Kuina mesmo sempre acabara perdendo vários treinos por causa de rabos de saias, ainda era assim que pensava, desde que adquiriu esse hábito, embora não negasse o quanto era bom e continuasse a fazer mesmo assim.

Mas a forma como se tocava não parecia em nada com a primeira vez que fez aquilo. Naquela época, apesar de inexperiente, ele foi até gentil consigo, se movia lentamente, hoje os dedos calejados seguravam seu membro rudemente e os movimentos eram mais violentos que precisos.

Uma coisa, porém, não havia mudado. Ele ainda pensava em Sanji toda vez que se tocava. Geralmente focava em algo em sua memória enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados. Lembrava do corpo de Sanji pressionando o seu à noite, do seu cheiro, das partes de seu corpo que conseguia ver enquanto o loiro trocava de roupa. Mas, principalmente, sempre pensava no rosto de Sanji, especificamente depois que teve oportunidade de vê-lo se contorcer de prazer e sorrir tão injustamente safado.

Depois daquele dia também começou a imaginar coisas diferentes. Geralmente o hábito oral do outro, fosse com seus cigarros ou seus pirulitos, o levavam a imaginar aquela boquinha ao redor de si, chupando seu membro como se fosse uma das coisas que ele gostava de pôr na boca. Mas, depois que teve um vislumbre do pênis de Sanji, sempre pensava no contrário, em provar aquela parte deliciosa do corpo do outro. Pensar nisso fazia seu membro pulsar mais ainda em sua mão e seus olhos se fechavam com mais força enquanto sentia que estava cada vez mais próximo de gozar.

Para a surpresa de Sanji, quando invadiu o quarto do moreno, o que encontrou não fora uma planta dormindo e sim se tocando e era lindo. O corpo moreno estava suado e brilhando, a respiração ofegante, a glande com pré-gozo brilhante fazendo o loiro salivar e lamber os lábios. Aquela era a visão mais sexy de todo o universo. O loiro estava morrendo de vergonha por ver seu amigo em tal situação constrangedora, porém, seu membro tentando escapar da calça apertada o fez perder a noção da realidade e se aproximar de Zoro sem nenhum pudor.

Ver seu objeto de desejo se masturbando, apertando o membro grosso com a mão grande, com nenhuma aparente delicadeza, e aquele pênis gostoso pulsando em sua mão, fez Sanji entrar em outra galáxia de perversão. Sem falar nada, o loiro já estava ao lado da cama e retirando a própria calça apertada, mostrando a ereção contida em sua cueca azul.

O pensamento de Zoro no loiro foi interrompido quando ouviu alguém entrar no quarto e, ao abrir os olhos, viu o mesmo homem com quem estava sonhando avançar em si com o olhar predatório. Sanji havia tirado as calças em um milésimo de segundo e ostentava uma ereção bastante visível através da cueca. Zoro nem teve tempo de processar o que estava acontecendo quando o loiro foi até a cama e sentou em seu colo, subitamente encostando seu volume coberto no pênis melado de Zoro e o fazendo soltar a respiração com a sensação de estar friccionando no outro. Assim como daquela vez, Sanji abaixou minimamente a cueca deixando sua glande rosada livre, imediatamente a esfregando na de Zoro, que nem havia encostado no loiro ainda e só se focava em não gemer pateticamente enquanto o amigo fazia tais coisas consigo.

Sanji estava no colo do Zoro e não fazia ideia de como fora parar ali. Sua mente havia apagado qualquer informação irrelevante que não fosse ele e o marimo nus naquela cama com os membros se roçando. A glande rosada se esfregava na bem mais escura do outro, que estava bem mais escorregadia. Era um pervertido, mas ver o moreno se tocando daquela forma desesperada e safada o deixava em outro nível de perversão. Seu amigo estava longe de ser inocente, ele se tocava também como qualquer outro garoto. Se Zoro se tocava, era porque sentia tesão em alguma coisa e Sanji queria descobrir o que era.

Ainda com a mente vazia, ele se agarrou no outro passando uma das mãos por seus ombros e a outra atrevidamente fora até a ereção melada do maior. Finalmente estava sentindo aquele pau em sua mão e ainda mais atrevido começou a tocar o amigo por poucos segundos antes de juntar sua própria ereção e começar a movimentar as duas juntas, friccionando-as com vontade, tentando imitar os movimentos que tivera o prazer de presenciar o outro fazendo em si próprio.

Sanji engoliu a seco, desesperado por aquilo, era um milhão de vezes mais excitante do que o ocorrido no banheiro do colégio, ali Zoro parecia bem mais entregue à situação e bem mais experiente. Achava que o moreno era um completo virgem inocente, mas começava a ter suas dúvidas. O loiro sentiu o próprio pré-gozo começando a melar sua mão, ajudando nos movimentos, deixando-os mais molhados e escorregadios, extremamente excitantes, tanto que teve que enfiar a boca no pescoço alheio para conter o gemido abusado que tentou escapar de seus lábios, gemido indecente que chamaria pelo nome do outro, vergonhosamente.

Parecia que o coração de Sanji ia explodir de tanto tesão, ou talvez aquilo fosse apenas seu corpo desesperado sem saber como reagir aos toques do cara com quem tanto desejou aquilo. Sua mente não entendia o motivo do outro não o parar ou afastá-lo, porém estava muito focado em outras coisas para dar ouvidos à sua mente idiota.

Zoro só conseguia pensar que estava totalmente enganado sobre querer se livrar de sua ereção rápido. Ele queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, que o prazer que sentia enquanto o loiro se movimentava junto a seu pau nunca acabasse.

Não estava esperando por nada daquilo, era literalmente como se uma de suas fantasias tivesse se tornado real bem na frente de seus olhos. Era tudo tão rápido e ele apenas deixava o amigo fazer o que bem entendesse, ainda estupefato pela progressão das coisas e sem entender direito o que porra Sanji estava fazendo. Porque a reação normal de alguém ao ver um amigo se masturbando seria fingir que não viu nada ou rir de seu constrangimento. Talvez não houvesse muito o que entender, Sanji era um pervertido e gostava de sexo, então provavelmente não perdia nenhuma oportunidade. Não que Zoro estivesse reclamando.

A mão de Sanji era extremamente hábil para tudo, cozinhar por exemplo como Zoro já sabia, mas nunca havia imaginado o quão bom seria ter outra mão realizando os movimentos que ele próprio costumava fazer. Sanji o apertava com a pressão certa, na velocidade perfeita para deixá-lo ofegante, e a ereção igualmente dura e escorrendo se movia contra a sua freneticamente, fazendo Zoro achar que não duraria muito tempo se continuassem assim.

Pela forma como o loiro se movia talvez estivessem na mesma situação, e o beijo súbito em seu pescoço confirmava isso. Zoro não conseguiu evitar o gemido baixo que escapou de sua garganta ao sentir a boca do loiro em si, não sabia que era sensível no pescoço simplesmente porque obviamente ninguém nunca havia testado antes. Depois de tanto tempo sendo abusado passivamente, ele finalmente encostou em Sanji, levando suas mãos à sua cintura, desesperado por ter onde se apoiar e não se contendo com as sensações que sentia. As mãos grandes apertavam o corpo menor do outro como se fosse quebrá-lo.

Toda aquela situação era insana. Os movimentos que Sanji fazia com o quadril, os dois paus se esfregando daquela forma tão intensa, o toque de Zoro em seu corpo, tudo parecia perfeito. Sentir as mãos do outro em sua cintura o deixava mais seguro de que aquela era a coisa certa a ser feita, estavam em uma situação muito constrangedora para dois amigos, e tudo se tornou pior quando Zoro gemeu.

Zoro havia gemido e o loiro praticamente paralisara naquele instante. Zoro estava gemendo! Aquele som se repetia milhões de vezes em seus ouvidos, como em um looping sem fim. Zoro gemendo, ele definitivamente já podia morrer. O gemido dele era tão constrangedor e vergonhoso que Sanji desejou poder fazê-lo gemer mais, mais alto, mais vezes. De supetão, Sanji parou com os movimentos e Zoro tirou rapidamente suas mãos dele em resposta, achando que pudesse ter feito algo errado, ou que o outro não queria que tocasse em si. Sanji saiu lentamente de seu colo, deixando seu pau carente e solitário, e se posicionou de outra forma, encarando o rosto de Zoro. Entretanto, o loiro não olhava para si com repulsa, o que via no olho verde ainda era desejo, talvez maior do que antes.

Novamente, sem deixar sua mente raciocinar, o loiro se movera, parando no meio das pernas do outro. Olhou profundamente nos olhos azuis, vendo o mesmo desejo que havia nos seus verdes e com a certeza que aquilo era o que o outro queria, Sanji sorriu e beijou a glande do maior.

Desde o dia em que se conheceram ele imaginou esse momento, graças ao hábito obsceno do loiro, e isso foi o que despertou nele um desejo que nunca teve antes. Desse tempo pra cá era a coisa que ele mais desejava, pensava tanto nisso que era ridículo, e mais ridículo ainda era o quão fácil era gozar com isso em mente. Mesmo assim, nenhuma de suas imaginações jamais iria se comparar ao que o loiro estava fazendo consigo, seu cérebro não teria nunca a capacidade de criar algo que chegasse aos pés disso.

Quando o loiro deu o primeiro beijo em sua glande, parecia que ela iria derreter naquela boca tão quente. Os movimentos que ele fazia ao redor dela fizeram Zoro revirar os olhos sem querer e se conter para não gemer de novo, aquela língua era a melhor coisa do universo e acariciava sua glande com desenvoltura e precisão.

Após o beijo, o loiro começou a passar a língua em movimentos circulares, sempre voltando-a para a boca para sentir o gosto do moreno. Estava sentindo o gosto do cara que amava e era surpreendente melhor do que imaginava, um gosto totalmente diferente de todas as coisas que já colocara na boca. O pré-gozo do moreno era delicioso. Ele passou a língua outras vezes, e em uma única vez fechou os lábios na glande, sentindo o tamanho em sua boca. Sabia como fazer aquilo, tinha muita experiência visual devido aos filmes pornôs e até mesmo suas próprias experiências sexuais, o único problema era que nunca havia realmente colocado um pau na boca. Precisava relaxar ou não conseguiria continuar.

Sentiu seu próprio pau pulsando e pensou em tocá-lo, mas, no mesmo instante, lembrou-se de seus desejos mais pervertidos e que se continuassem teria que estar preparado. Então como se fosse algo normal, Sanji começou a lamber os próprios dedos, enchendo-os de saliva que nem mesmo ele sabia de onde saia.

Sanji interrompeu os movimentos com a boca para se tocar por trás, mas Zoro sequer notou o que ele estava fazendo, estava muito concentrado em seu rosto corado e seus lábios melados com seu próprio pré-gozo para olhar em outra direção. Seu pau pulsava sozinho, como se estivesse implorando por Sanji, e era ridículo. Parecia que Zoro não tinha controle nenhum sobre si, como se estivesse completamente à mercê do loiro. O maldito ainda sorria para ele, plenamente ciente do que estava causando em si, fazendo Zoro ficar mais envergonhado ainda de sua situação entregue.

Sanji então posicionou-se de forma que conseguiria tocar-se por trás e chupar Zoro ao mesmo tempo, e levou a mão até sua entrada, acariciando-a lentamente até perceber que estava molhado o suficiente por fora, para forçar um dedo em seu cuzinho virgem, sentindo-o entrar com mais facilidade do que imaginava. Brincar quase diariamente com aquela parte de seu corpo estava sendo bem útil.

Enquanto se tocava, alargando sua entrada com um e depois dois dedos, o pau de Zoro pulsava próximo de sua boca, movendo-se sozinho. Sanji sorria pervertido, era uma visão linda e queria guardar em sua mente para sempre. Sem hesitar, sentindo-se mais relaxado e confiante, voltou a lamber a glande do outro, dessa vez deslizando a língua para baixo, passando por toda a extensão do membro, chegando a lamber até mesmo seus testículos macios e se demorando alguns segundos a mais ali como se tivesse gostado muito daquela textura em sua língua, as bolas de Zoro eram deliciosas, assim como todo o resto.

Prontamente, o loiro voltou a abusar do seu pau, dessa vez descendo pelo resto do comprimento e pausando para lamber suas bolas, já bastante sensíveis pela vontade de gozar. Aquela era outra parte praticamente intocada do corpo de Zoro e ele mordeu a língua para evitar soltar algum xingamento em forma de gemido. Não esperava por isso e na verdade nunca tinha pensado nessa possibilidade em sua mente pouco fértil e inocente, mas era tão bom que queria que tivesse durado mais que alguns segundos.

Logo Sanji voltou a focar em seu pau, entretanto, aparentemente cansou de torturá-lo com pequenas lambidas e beijos e ao invés de apenas lamber colocou a extensão dentro de sua boca. Sanji acabava de descobrir o quanto amava aquele pau. Chupar Zoro, vê-lo desesperado pelo prazer e tão entregue, era a melhor visão que existia. O pau grosso pulsava com força em sua boquinha e ele delirava, como um simples boquete podia ser tão delicioso? Poderia ficar ali se esbaldando com aquele pau grande o resto de sua vida.

Quando ele abocanhou por completo o membro molhado, sentiu o gosto mais forte em sua boca e era o melhor gosto, realmente. Começou a imitar movimentos que amava que fizessem nele, que amava assistir em pornôs, tudo para enlouquecer seu amante por completo.

Os dedos em seu cu eram forçados com vontade, conseguindo meter dois dedos longos por completo em si. Era delicioso. Seu pau escorria pré-gozo, sujando o lençol da cama, mas não era em tanta abundância quanto escorria saliva da sua boca conforme fazia os movimentos rápidos e molhados. Ele gemia em meio ao boquete e quando o pau escapava de sua boca, desesperadamente, já voltava a meter o mais fundo que conseguia, fazendo aquela rola deliciosa sentir o calor exagerado de sua boca, sentir sua fome. A língua brincava com toda extensão, sentindo as veias pulsarem em sua boca e caralho como aquela sensação era boa. Quantas vezes não pensou em mamar aquele pau daquela forma? Quantas vezes não pensou em sentir o pau pulsando em seu cuzinho apertado enquanto era fodido? Sanji nunca achou que gostaria de homens e muito menos que chuparia um pau ou desejaria ser fodido com tanta vontade, mas aparentemente aquele desejo fora muito bem despertado ao conhecer Zoro.

Pelo menos no início o cozinheiro estava fazendo tudo muito lentamente, Zoro não sabia ao certo se era porque Sanji estava se acostumando com aquela ação ou porque estava apenas o provocando. De qualquer maneira, era bom porque ele sabia que por mais que aquela visão fosse fantástica e os movimentos lentos e melados fossem deliciosos, ele conseguiria aguentar naquele ritmo sem gozar nos primeiros segundos, igual um virgem patético. Bom, ele era virgem, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Porém, quando o loiro começou a aumentar um pouco a velocidade e manter um ritmo constante, Zoro sabia que já era. Já havia sido interrompido quando estava prestes a gozar duas vezes e a rapidez com que Sanji se movimentava ao redor de si era demais. Ver seu pau escapando daqueles lábios e entrando novamente dentro da boca safada do outro fazia o cérebro de Zoro entrar em curto circuito. Ele sentiu seu orgasmo muito próximo e, sem tempo de avisar, tirou rapidamente seu pau da boca do outro em pânico, não sabendo se o outro apreciaria receber seu gozo direto em sua boca. Entretanto, assim que se retirou de dentro da boca de Sanji, acabou gozando quase imediatamente, os xingamentos escapando entre suspiros enquanto gozava no rosto do amigo.

Porra, não sabia decifrar a reação do outro, mas com certeza levaria um chute nas bolas por isso. A sobrancelha dele estava levantada, seu olho surpreso e a boca ainda aberta. O resultado do seu orgasmo sujava todo o rosto de Sanji, inclusive sua boca e Zoro começou a não se sentir mais tão culpado assim. Não se considerava pervertido, mas com essa visão absurdamente linda ele poderia ter outra ereção fácil.


	10. Primeiro

Quando Zoro tirou o pau de sua boca, Sanji achou por um instante que havia feito algo de errado, e esse pensamento durou incríveis segundos até ter todo seu rosto e boca manchados com o gozo do marimo. Era tão sujo e delicioso. Completamente envergonhado, o loiro passou a língua pela porra que sujava seus lábios, sentindo o gosto maravilhoso do maior. O sêmen de Zoro era delicioso e sem pensar muito ele voltou a abocanhar o pau melado, lambuzando-se com todo o resto de gozo que havia ficado naquele pau tornando-se flácido. Sanji quis mamá-lo mais, no entanto queria gozar tão gostoso quanto o outro também, então afastou a boca dele e sentou-se na cama.

Seus próprios dedos continuaram a foder seu cuzinho virgem, ainda com uma possível esperança de que o moreno tomaria alguma atitude e fosse fodê-lo. A outra mão fora levada ao rosto, resgatando todo o resto da porra do marimo e levou até sua entrada apertada, utilizando-a como lubrificante. Em seguida começou a masturbar seu pau em uma velocidade lenta, como se primeiro estivesse espalhando o pré-gozo por toda extensão e misturando-o ao sêmen do outro. Era tão sujo e excitante que seu pau quase tremia de tanto tesão. Daquela forma ele poderia gozar bem rápido e gostoso. Inconsciente, ele estava se mostrando ao outro, obscenamente. Provocando-o da forma mais suja e pervertida, querendo atiçar aquele homem para fazê-lo desejar seu corpo.

E, se Zoro achara que olhar seu pau escapando e voltando para a boca do outro era lindo, a visão dos dedos de Sanji desaparecendo em sua entrada o fez praticamente babar. Depois que Zoro gozou, o loiro passou a usar a própria porra do marimo para se lubrificar e isso só tornava tudo melhor. Zoro estava perplexo, como não havia percebido que o pervertido estava esse tempo inteiro metendo seus dedos dentro de si? Percebia o quão perdido havia ficado enquanto o outro chupava seu pau, tão focado em observar o rosto e principalmente a boca do loiro que sequer notou as ações safadas dele em si mesmo. Claro, enquanto estava sendo chupado chegou a se perguntar se Sanji estaria se tocando, se estava tão excitado quanto ele, não que a euforia com que o abocanhasse já não indicasse isso, já que o loiro parecia quase tão perdido quanto ele e surpreendentemente continuou a chupá-lo depois de ter recebido uma gozada na cara, colocando o pau de Zoro em sua boca mesmo cheio de porra e amolecendo.

Contudo, não passou pela sua mente que estaria em uma posição tão pervertida, se fodendo sem pudor. Ele quase pensou que o loiro o chuparia de novo, mas Sanji rapidamente se afastou e se exibiu por completo, se masturbando em toda sua safadeza. Era lindo. Ele mal havia parado para secar o corpo do loiro, que estava completamente aberto e despido da cintura para baixo. Os dedos habilidosos, e como eram habilidosos, passeavam lentamente pelo pau rosado todo melado e Zoro conseguia ver cada onda de prazer percorrer o corpo do loiro em sincronia com seus movimentos. Além disso, Zoro observava hipnotizado a mão se movimentando e queria sentir aquilo com seus próprios dedos. Desejava tanto que não pensou no que estava fazendo e se aproximou mais do loiro na cama, deixando sua inexperiente mão perigosamente próxima da bunda do outro.

— Posso? — Era a primeira palavra que haviam dito desde que Sanji entrou no quarto. Ele falou com a voz tão carregada de tesão que era surpreendente que tivesse conseguido pronunciar qualquer coisa.

Sanji estava quase gozando. Quase. Até seu amigo o atrapalhar, se oferecendo para tocá-lo. Por alguns instantes ele paralisou, tentando entender o que Zoro queria. Tocar seu pau? Ou... Só com o pensamento do outro lhe penetrando o fez tirar os dedos imediatamente de seu cu e se abrir mais, abusando da maravilhosa flexibilidade que tinha nas pernas. Estava contraindo a entrada várias vezes, desesperado pelo outro, basicamente se exibindo. Se Zoro queria meter nele, nada restava a não ser aceitar de muito bom grado, movendo a cabeça centenas de vezes, quase implorando para que fosse tocado.

Pior, Sanji não só se abriu vergonhosamente, como também puxou a mão do outro até sua boca e lambeu seus dedos, babando-os. Os dedos do moreno eram mais grossos, não era muito agradável ser fodido por algo bem mais grosso que seus próprios dedos sem nenhuma lubrificação, mas Zoro não era obrigado a saber disso. Os movimentos que fez com a língua eram inconscientemente sensuais, como se até sua respiração estivesse sendo controlada para seduzir quem amava. Aquilo fazia Zoro ficar praticamente boquiaberto, encarando seus dedos ficando melados e viscosos dentro da boca quente do amigo.

Sanji julgou que estavam melados o suficiente e, mesmo desejando continuar a chupá-los, ele precisava de alívio imediato. Levou novamente as mãos dele até sua entrada e o fez tocar em si, dando a liberdade para o outro tocá-lo como bem desejava. Voltou a mover a mão em seu pau e a outra como se tornara inútil, subiu para seu tronco, desabotoando a camisa até conseguir tocar seus mamilos. Sua mente ainda queria provocar o outro, mas o pobre inocente loirinho sequer pensara naquela possibilidade, estava apenas desesperado por um alívio gostoso.

Era indescritível o quão delicioso Sanji era. Os dois dedos de Zoro estavam quentes e molhados e deslizavam com certa facilidade para fora e para dentro novamente, mesmo que a entrada não fosse exatamente tão larga. A forma como as paredes se contraíam ao redor deles o fazia pensar no quanto o outro gostava daquilo. E pensar que Sanji estava tendo prazer o fazia sentir muito tesão.

Sentia seu pau pesado e sabia que estava crescendo novamente, Zoro nunca havia tido duas ereções num espaço de tempo tão curto, já que geralmente quando ficava excitado se aliviava uma vez e isso era suficiente. Mas aquilo era bom demais para não ficar duro, não só o loiro deixou que metesse os dedos em si como se abriu mais ainda apenas para ele, se é que era possível. Ele parecia muito mais fora de si do que todas as vezes que Zoro já havia visto, completamente focado em sentir prazer, aproveitando-se do seu próprio corpo de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis, e era belíssimo de se ver.

Zoro queria fazer o mesmo que ele fazia, tocá-lo de todas as formas que ele tocava, colocar sua própria mão no pau dele e senti-lo pulsar, apertar ele mesmo aqueles mamilos rosinhas, queria fazer tudo que o loiro fazia com as próprias mãos. Mas, por enquanto, iria aproveitar o que podia, então continuou a meter os dedos dentro de Sanji tentando mimetizar o que viu o loiro fazendo em si mesmo o melhor possível, já que nunca havia feito algo parecido antes.

Na perspectiva de Sanji, ter Zoro o fodendo era completamente outro nível. Tudo bem que por enquanto eram apenas os dedos, mas só aqueles dedos já o preenchiam bem mais do que quando fazia sozinho e era bem mais prazeroso. Não sabia explicar, só era mais gostoso senti-lo em si do que sentir seus próprios dedos. Seu corpo se contraia e cada vez sua mão movimentava-se mais rapidamente em seu pau, desesperado por alívio. Queria sim ficar horas sendo tocado por trás por seu homem, infelizmente não conseguia mais conter o orgasmo. A forma inexperiente do outro foder era maravilhosa e ele desejou que Zoro continuasse virgem e puro para o resto da vida.

O loiro suava bastante. Começava a sentir espasmos em suas pernas e o aperto em seu interior tornava-se cada vez maior, como se quisesse expulsar o outro ao mesmo tempo que queria mantê-lo ali dentro, o mais fundo possível. Sem perceber estava movimentando o quadril contra os dedos do moreno e aquilo era tão bom. Eram menos dedos do que quando estava metendo sozinho, mas, como os do amigo eram mais grossos, se sentia muito mais preenchido. Infelizmente, Zoro não conseguiu passar muito tempo investindo contra o cuzinho molhado dele, porque logo que o loiro começou a abusar de um de seus mamilos rosinhas a combinação disso, tocar seu pau e se foder nos dedos de Zoro aparentemente foi demais para Sanji.

O corpo todo do loiro perdeu a força no momento que ele não se aguentou mais e gozou alguns jatos de sêmen em direção ao moreno, perdendo a cabeça e gemendo bem gostoso o nome de Zoro, esquecendo-se completamente que naquele momento ele estava ali e podia ouvi-lo. No entanto, Sanji estava muito aéreo para lembrar-se daquele detalhe muito importante e apenas continuou apertando seu mamilo bem lentamente, ritmado aos toques gentis e suaves em seu pau.

Zoro sentia a entrada do loiro apertar seus dedos e imaginou por um segundo o quão bom seria se fosse seu pau, embora não achasse que conseguiria lidar com algo tão gostoso sem explodir. Quando olhou para o loiro ele estava com uma expressão de mais absoluto prazer, como se estivesse em transe, os olhos revirando e os lábios murmurando coisas desconexas.

Se sentia bem sabendo que tinha sido responsável por parte daquele orgasmo, que era em parte por sua causa que o menor estava estremecendo e se contorcendo tão desesperado. Essa sensação se multiplicou em um milhão quando ao invés de coisas desconexas ele ouviu Sanji chamando seu nome nitidamente, num gemido que não tinha o mínimo de pudor, que fazia Zoro se constranger apenas de ouvir e seu pau latejar. A mente de Zoro ficou em branco e ele simplesmente sentiu muita vontade de beijar aquele rosto que se contorcia de prazer e chamava por si tão convidativamente.

Num impulso, segurou o outro pela nuca um pouco violentamente e de supetão encostou suas bocas, colando fortemente os lábios, em algo que mal podia ser chamado de beijo. Depois de muitos segundos bastante constrangedores em que não houve reação nenhuma da parte do loiro, Zoro ficou sem saber o que fazer sem ser correspondido ou conduzido. Talvez tivesse sido uma ideia estúpida, ele não tinha nenhuma experiência nisso para tomar iniciativas. Talvez não devesse ter beijado o outro, talvez o sexo tudo bem, mas um beijo fosse algo muito íntimo, algo que o loiro não gostaria de fazer com ele. De qualquer forma, tudo bem, foi bom o suficiente. Na verdade, tudo ainda parecia surreal de tão bom.

Se afastou do loiro e, vendo que ele estava prestes a falar algo, se levantou abruptamente da cama um pouco envergonhado, se trancando no banheiro e murmurando de forma inteligível que iria tomar um banho, antes que Sanji pudesse falar algo muito constrangedor.

Ligou o chuveiro e deixou escorrer, esperando que a água fria o ajudasse a se livrar da dolorosa ereção que a demonstração de perversão do amigo o havia causado. Poderia muito bem ter esperado para ver se o outro estava afim de ajudá-lo a aliviar-se mais uma vez, mas estava constrangido demais para isso.

Sanji estava muito aéreo para notar que havia gemido o nome de Zoro, no entanto, não estava muito aéreo para não sentir aquela mão forte puxando seu pescoço e o beijando da forma mais estranha existente, isso é se poderia mesmo chamar aquilo de beijo. Não conseguiu reagir, ao menos não a tempo. No mesmo segundo o moreno fugiu e se trancou no banheiro, dizendo alguma coisa que Sanji não conseguiu ouvir. Bem no momento que iria corresponder, beijá-lo gostoso da forma que desejava há tanto tempo e falar o quanto desejava ficar com ele em todos os sentidos. Era realmente uma pena.

Quis segui-lo para bater na porta e talvez até gritar com o imbecil, e teria realmente feito isso se não tivesse escondido o rosto com as duas mãos e começado a rolar na cama. Zoro havia o beijado, era o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Dessa vez sequer fora ele que tomara qualquer iniciativa, talvez Zoro tivesse gostado da ideia de ficar com ele, do que fizeram...

Ficou tão nervoso com a situação que procurou desesperadamente em suas roupas seu maço de cigarros e acendeu um, sanando seu maldito vício, aliviando-se com a nicotina. Infelizmente aquilo estava longe de ser o suficiente, então juntou suas roupas e vestiu, indo para a cozinha preparar qualquer coisa para que comessem. Não queria agir de forma estranha com o amigo, as coisas deveriam continuar as mesmas se não era para melhorarem, não queria que houvesse uma piora no relacionamento dos dois, especialmente quando as coisas pareciam começar a dar certo para um possível romance. Sanji não sabia se rolaria algo, só torcia para que sim. Ainda sentia muito bem os dedos grossos e calejados sendo metidos com vontade em seu buraquinho e seu único pensamento era que desejava mais daqueles dedos, aquele corpo, aquele beijo. Queria fazer Zoro seu e não deixar mais ninguém nem pensar em tocá-lo.

Quando o moreno apareceu na cozinha, ele sorriu gentil enquanto as mãos trabalhavam em um amontoado de arroz, formado muitos onigiris.

— Fiz comida... Espero que goste, é seu preferido.

— Ah... — Zoro disse enquanto coçava a nuca. — Vamos comer logo para eu poder acabar com você no jogo que peguei emprestado do Luffy ontem. — Falou se gabando enquanto enfiava um onigiri inteiro na boca que roubou da pilha de Sanji.

Por falar em Luffy, teria que lembrar de avisar a ele que não iriam, ou ele ficaria ligando a noite inteira para insistir que fossem logo. Aparentemente, Sanji havia desistido de ir, já que estava aqui fazendo comida, o que fez Zoro ficar um pouco feliz. Claro que estava envergonhado pela maneira abrupta como acabaram as coisas, mas estava relaxado que tudo parecia estar como sempre era ao invés de esquisito, confuso e complicado, porque isso era a última coisa que queria que acontecesse. Especialmente porque Sanji iria passar a noite jogando e discutindo com ele, como deveria ser. Ele observava o semblante indignado do loiro ao vê-lo comendo completamente sem modos e fez questão de sorrir debochado ainda com a comida da boca. Aquilo com certeza renderia alguns chutes do cozinheiro, mas não seria uma noite normal se não fosse chutado algumas vezes por Sanji.


	11. Brincos

A aula havia terminado e Sanji chutou a canela do marimo adormecido na carteira da frente para acordá-lo e consequentemente irem juntos para casa. Ouviu resmungos idiotas do outro, dizendo que não precisava acordar daquela forma ou que ele poderia ir embora sozinho, fingindo que não iria se perder no processo. Como sempre, ao invés de concordar com as baboseiras dele, o loiro apenas o chutou novamente e o puxou pelo pulso para arrastá-lo para fora da sala de aula.

Estava mais agitado do que de costume por algum motivo, talvez porque as coisas com Zoro estavam cada vez só melhorando, ou talvez fosse por não saber exatamente o que eram essas coisas com Zoro que andavam fazendo com frequência quase diária. Ir para a cama com o moreno era muito bom. Chupá-lo era maravilhoso. Sentir os dedos dele enfiados em si era a oitava maravilha do mundo e tudo seria perfeito se tivesse mais alguma coisa. Sanji queria devorar aqueles lábios em beijos demorados e deliciosos, provando do gosto daquele idiota, sentindo-o e juntar beijos à lista de coisas que fazia com Zoro, mas não entendia.

Olhando por esse lado, até entendia. Era normal querer beijar um cara que toca todo seu corpo e se masturba a seu lado, que você chupa com gosto até fazê-lo se despejar em sua boca, que te faz ter um orgasmo só pressionando sua próstata com os dedos, o único porém era que esse cara era seu melhor amigo que havia lhe beijado uma vez e nunca mais tentou fazer de novo. Qual a diferença naquele cérebro de alface que o fazia pensar que queria fazer safadezas com Sanji, mas não queria beijá-lo? Nunca ia entendê-lo.

E o pior, lá estava ele vergonhosamente indo para a casa de Zoro outra vez, fazer todas essas coisas sujas, em um horário que Koshiro poderia muito bem pegá-los no meio do ato. Talvez correr todo esse risco o deixava mais excitado.

Quando saíram da escola e começaram a caminhar juntos para a estação, Sanji se lembrou de um detalhe importante que definitivamente não poderia deixar para outro dia. Se sentia um imbecil por ter esquecido aquilo e isso o impedia de ir aproveitar mais uma tarde de orgasmos deliciosos. Resmungando, ele parou na frente de Zoro e sorriu levemente constrangido.

— Acabei de lembrar que preciso ir em um lugar hoje, não vou poder te levar para casa, meu pequeno marimo perdido. — Sanji disse de forma dramática, apontando em direção a estação, fingindo preocupação por Zoro não conseguir chegar facilmente em casa, e de fato ele não conseguiria.

No entanto, ao levar um soco do outro, caiu na gargalhada, parando com a brincadeira e se despediu, talvez exagerando um pouco na formalidade, não que se importasse porque aquilo deixou o marimo envergonhado. Precisava se lembrar de ser mais atencioso com Zoro para deixá-lo corado mais vezes. Sem mais brincadeiras, ele sorriu, acenou e saiu na direção oposta da estação, deixando o outro sozinho.

Enquanto ainda estava no campo de visão do moreno, Sanji se encontrou com uma garota e começou a agir como... Sanji.

Zoro já havia ouvido essa frase várias vezes antes. Talvez o loiro não se lembrasse, mas Zoro lembrava bem. Precisar ir a algum lugar misteriosamente antes de ir para casa sempre significava que ele ia ver alguma garota na linguagem do idiota, e nesses dois anos Zoro teve o desprazer de escutar isso mais vezes do que gostaria.

Quantas vezes ele já não havia imaginado Sanji com essas garotas, ou pior, visto o amigo com garotas sem querer. Ultimamente ele nunca mais havia visto, mas isso só devia ser porque Sanji estava fazendo sem ele ver. Porque com certeza ele ainda deveria estar ficando com mil garotas pelas suas costas.

Ele sempre tentava se convencer de que a dinâmica que eles tinham era o suficiente, a amizade deles era o suficiente. Mas, recentemente os momentos entre os dois estavam dificultando muito esse pensamento. Uma vez que se tocaram naquele dia no quarto não pararam mais, e Zoro estava tão viciado no corpo de Sanji que chegava a ser patético. Ele se derretia toda vez que as mãos magras do amigo percorriam partes inexploradas do seu corpo, toda vez que sentia com suas próprias mãos o corpo enlouquecedor do outro.

Suas suspeitas de que as razões para o loiro fazer aquilo com ele eram todas baseadas em pura perversão foram confirmadas quando depois disso tudo continuou a mesma coisa entre eles. Zoro o beijou e o outro não correspondeu, talvez porque fosse íntimo demais para algo tão casual e as vezes que seguiram essa foram da mesma forma. Eles gozavam juntos e depois ninguém mais falava sobre isso, a dinâmica deles permanecia exatamente a mesma, nada havia mudado.

E por Zoro tudo bem. Mesmo. Ele só não esperava ficar tão irritado com o comportamento mulherengo do loiro como se não acontecesse todo santo dia. Não deveria esperar nada diferente, não é como se estivessem juntos ou algo do tipo. E não é como se Zoro amasse ele há dois anos. Não mesmo. Não é como se tivesse ficado estupidamente corado só por causa de uma despedida idiota. Nem praguejando baixinho quando suas suspeitas foram confirmadas e Sanji saía conversando e flertando com uma garota qualquer que Zoro nunca havia visto na vida.

Zoro chegou em casa puto da vida, parcialmente pela idiotice de Sanji e também porque demorou anos para encontrar o caminho certo. Ele não tinha nada para fazer, já que havia planejado ficar a tarde toda com Sanji, então resolveu ir treinar, como sempre. Não seria culpa sua se imaginasse um certo rapaz loiro de sobrancelha esquisita no saco de areia que socava com vontade.

Quando fez uma breve pausa no treino, checou o celular e viu que tinha uma notificação. Uma mensagem de Sanji perguntando se havia conseguido chegar em casa. Maldito.

Já disse, não preciso de você. Ele pensou em responder, mas ao invés disso apenas ignorou a mensagem tal qual uma criança emburrada.

Enquanto passeava pelas lojas, Sanji mandava várias mensagens para irritar seu marimo preferido. Havia nascido para provocar Zoro, era sua única razão de existir. Passou a tarde toda andando por diversas lojas gigantescas, procurando algo para comprar de presente ao outro. No dia seguinte seria o aniversário do imbecil, novamente deixando o loiro alguns meses para trás. A diferença era apenas quatro meses, que eram o bastante para ele ser provocado e chamado de pirralho. Um completo absurdo levando em consideração que o idiota que era o pirralho ali, sequer experiências sexuais tinha. Enquanto Sanji era quase um profissional no quesito. Talvez fosse bom Zoro ser um completo virgem, porque assim poderia ensinar tudo para ele e principalmente se aproveitar do quão inexperiente era.

Mesmo já tendo encontrado o presente perfeito, o loiro ainda continuava olhando as vitrines das lojas, em especial das lojas de alianças. Imaginava-se facilmente trocando alianças com o moreno, usando uma com o nome dele e Zoro usando uma com seu nome. Era quase um sonho de príncipe. Infelizmente havia dado seu horário e precisava ir trabalhar, ainda tinha que passar em casa, que agora era realmente uma casa, com quarto, sala e cozinha, algo bem mais digno do que aquele quarto ferrado que morava antes, vantagens de ter conseguido o emprego que desejava, para tomar banho e se arrumar, porque não iria para o restaurante sujo. Ainda era só seu segundo banho do dia. Não só a casa estava mais confortável, como o presente que havia comprado também fora bem caro e sequer sentiria em seu bolso tudo que gastara.

Ao terminar o expediente, voltou imediatamente para casa e tomou um banho demorado, pensando no quanto aquela noite seria boa. Koshiro não ia saber que estava no quarto de Zoro, então poderiam aproveitar sem preocupações e comemorar o resto da noite. Só esperava que Zoro lhe beijasse ao menos para agradecer o presente... Só com o pensamento ele teve uma ereção que rapidamente fora resolvida no banho. Sanji se arrumou mais que o normal para ir até a casa do outro, ainda era onze da noite e chegaria lá quase meia noite, o plano era justamente acordar o marimo bem quando já fosse o dia dele. E assim ele fez.

Guardara o presente na bolsa que colocara nas costas e nas mãos levava um pequeno embrulho de um bolo que havia preparado para comemorarem, mesmo sabendo que o idiota não gostava de doces, daquele ele iria gostar. Era só um bolo para duas pessoas que Sanji fez questão de fazer, porque a festa mesmo que havia aceitado preparar em sua casa depois de Luffy insistir um milhão de vezes, seria só depois da aula. Pareciam crianças, mas estava bastante animado para aquilo.

Quando chegou na casa do outro, ignorou a porta e foi até a janela que sempre estava aberta porque Zoro tinha muita preguiça para se locomover até o lugar e fechar para depois abrir de novo, era um trabalho desnecessário. Sanji sempre achava incrível como o amigo treinava durante horas, mas fazer um mínimo esforço que ele considerava inútil era a maior preguiça do mundo. Sorrindo com o pensamento, ele invadiu o quarto do outro que com certeza ouvira a invasão, caminhou até a cama e sentou-se ao lado do maior, sorrindo da forma mais besta do universo. O cheiro do bolo estava tão bom que não duvidava que Luffy aparecesse ali querendo um pedaço. Por não ser meia noite ainda, Sanji não se deu o trabalho de acordar o espadachim, mesmo sabendo que estava acordado, apenas começou a fazer carinho na graminha dele.

De todas as formas de acordar, com certeza um carinho em seus cabelos não era nada mau, embora Zoro odiasse ser interrompido na hora de dormir e o carinho viesse do cara mais irritante de todo universo. Mais cedo, Sanji havia mandado mais um milhão de mensagens depois da primeira e quase todas eram insinuando que ele havia se perdido ou algo do tipo. Era irritante. Ainda mais porque qual era o ponto de desmarcar a tarde que iriam passar juntos se ele iria ficar falando com ele o tempo inteiro de qualquer jeito? Cozinheiro maluco.

Quando ouviu Sanji entrando no quarto, ele não se alarmou. Conseguia distinguir a presença do outro facilmente e logo soube que se tratava do imbecil. Embora não fizesse ideia de porque ele havia vindo para sua casa depois do expediente no meio da noite sem avisar nada. Zoro queria continuar fingindo que estava dormindo, em parte para punir o outro e em parte porque queria continuar sendo acariciado na cabeça como um gato, mas ele tinha certeza que Sanji já sabia que estava acordado.

Vencendo a preguiça, sentou-se na cama se espreguiçando e encarou o outro. Sanji não havia parado de acariciá-lo mesmo depois de ter se levantado e era um pouco estranho ser observado enquanto recebia o carinho na cabeça igual um bichinho de estimação, então Zoro espantou a mão do cozinheiro com a sua. Sanji estava sorrindo idiotamente e ele cheirava muito bem por algum motivo. Ainda um pouco sonolento, Zoro se aproximou um pouco do loiro e cheirou, parecendo ainda mais um gato.

— Você cheira bem. — Ele falou sem perceber muito o que falava. — Estava no restaurante? — Acrescentou por causa do cheiro de comida, embora Sanji parecesse muito arrumado para ter vindo direto do Baratie.

Sanji corou com a aproximação repentina do outro, não esperava que ele fosse para cima do nada atacá-lo como um tigre raivoso e faminto. E aquele elogio de que estava cheirando bem o deixou nas nuvens, tanta preparação para ir encontrá-lo estava valendo alguma coisa, finalmente. Zoro sempre era tão desligado para tudo que era incrível como havia sentido todos os aromas maravilhosos das flores de seu banho.

— Antes estava, mas fui em casa tomar banho. É um dia especial, queria estar bem cheiroso. — Queria esconder seu rosto de tão vermelho e quente que estava, e sem pensar ele se aproximou mais do outro, deixando suas pernas se encostarem.

Naquele momento, ouviu o alarme do celular tocar em um volume não tão alto e sorriu largo. Alcançou o pescoço do moreno com uma das mãos e o puxou para frente, até ter seus lábios sendo pressionados pelos dele. Sanji quis prolongar o contato, porém, não iria deixar que ninguém o parabenizasse antes dele, então se afastou de leve, deixou as testas ainda encostadas e mostrou o sorriso mais lindo de todo universo.

— Feliz aniversário, marimo. — Ele disse com a voz sussurrada e talvez, apenas talvez, os lábios se encostaram novamente quando os moveu para falar e aquilo definitivamente não era algo ruim. — Espero que goste do seu presente.

Se por presente Sanji estava se referindo a invadir seu quarto no meio da noite e beijá-lo tão suavemente, Zoro havia gostado bastante. Definitivamente não estava esperando por isso. Foi apenas um selinho que não deve ter durado mais que poucos segundos, mas era maravilhoso. Ter os lábios do outro pressionando os seus era fantástico, Zoro havia acabado de acordar, mas era como se ainda estivesse sonhando. Era bastante aconchegante na verdade, eles estavam na cama, Zoro ainda um pouco grogue de estar dormindo até agora, e tudo parecia muito íntimo. As testas de ambos se encostavam depois do beijo que Zoro gostaria que tivesse durado para sempre, e o garoto manteve seus olhos fechados, como se tudo fosse evaporar se ele abrisse, e ele fosse acordar sozinho depois de um sonho vívido.

Zoro sequer lembrava que era seu aniversário. Geralmente quem sempre se importou com essas coisas era Kuina antigamente e seus amigos, mas ele nunca se lembrava da data. Então era por isso que o cozinheiro havia vindo até aqui tão tarde. Só ele mesmo para querer dar parabéns assim que o relógio marcasse meia-noite, Sanji não perdia a oportunidade de fazer comemorações elaboradas e exageradas. Não que Zoro estivesse reclamando.

— Idiota. — Respondeu baixinho, em parte porque o outro era realmente um idiota, mas em parte porque queria uma desculpa para seus lábios se encostarem novamente.

Sorrindo como o perfeito idiota que era, Sanji levou as mãos até o lóbulo da orelha do moreno e começou a desatarraxar os brincos, até ter tirado os dois. Então, puxou sua bolsa, retirando o bolo e o deixando na cama, ignorando por um segundo para pegar o presente do outro. Três brincos de ouro que eram em um formato semelhante à de três espadas, como as que o idiota sempre usava. O loiro os pressionou no lóbulo sensível, enfiando cada um em um furo.

Em seguida, pegou o espelho do celular e virou na direção do outro, tocando os brincos com as pontas dos dedos enquanto mostrava para ele como havia ficado.

— O que achou? — Ele perguntou, mas sequer precisava de uma resposta. Zoro estava lindo e a opinião dele sobre si mesmo não era muito relevante. — Você ficou tão lindo com eles, marimo.

Os olhos do loiro brilhavam de tão encantado que estava. Os brincos cintilavam em um dourado que daria inveja a qualquer um.

Zoro sentia seus novos brincos balançando em sua orelha e era estranho a princípio, mas tinha certeza que se acostumaria com eles. Nunca havia trocado os seus antes, usava as mesmas três bolinhas de aço desde que furou a orelha, não era vaidoso o suficiente para se preocupar em ficar trocando. Recentemente, havia perdido a bolinha do meio, sabe-se deus como, e ficou usando apenas dois. Não contou a Sanji, mas o amigo deve ter percebido e resolveu substituir seu conjunto incompleto por um novo. Sanji era sempre mais atencioso com ele do que Zoro era consigo mesmo. Até a maneira como ele tirou os brincos antigos, sua mão tratava seu lóbulo delicadamente e colocava os brincos novos de forma gentil. O toque foi bem rápido, mas Zoro pensou que gostaria de ser tocado mais vezes ali, de ter Sanji mexendo em seus brincos como fez há pouco, especialmente agora que balançavam.

— Eu trouxe bolo também, esse eu fiz só para nós dois... — Ele corou um pouco e abaixou o olhar, envergonhado. Falar aquelas coisas era extremamente estranho. Sanji desembrulhou o bolo decorado com glacê verde e alguns arabescos em espirais de chocolate amargo, mostrando ao outro o quanto aquilo deu trabalho e estava lindo de morrer.

Zoro não exatamente compreendia processos culinários, para ele eram todos a mesma coisa, mas havia passado tempo o suficiente com Sanji para pelo menos entender que aquela decoração devia ter dado certo trabalho. E mais, o cozinheiro havia dito que fez apenas para eles dois, então aquilo significava que ele havia se dedicado apenas para ele, não para uma festa ou algo que todos os seus amigos degustariam, mas especialmente ele. Aquilo fazia o estômago de Zoro dar voltas esquisitas, mas ele tentou parar com aqueles pensamentos bobos e atribuiu isso à fome.

Seu estômago realmente não parava com as malditas voltas. E não ajudava em nada que o idiota o tivesse chamado de lindo há pouco e agora parecesse desnecessariamente fofo e envergonhado após oferecer-lhe o bolo.

— Verde, né, muito engraçado. — Ele disse como se estivesse irritado, mas o sorriso no rosto não negava que estava gostando bastante da situação.

Zoro demorou um total de um segundo encarando a decoração do bolo em sua mão até abocanhar metade dele em uma só mordida. Sanji o olhava como sempre olhava quando comia alguma comida que ele preparou, com aquela mistura de irritação por Zoro comer com a elegância de um aspirador de pó e de felicidade pelo amigo querer tanto comer sua comida.

Zoro realmente não gostava de doces, mas desde que conhecera Sanji ele aprendeu muito bem a não desdenhar de nenhum tipo de sabor, tendo aprendido dolorosamente que sempre acabaria gostando de tudo que o imbecil convencido colocasse em seu prato. Com o bolo não foi diferente, para alguém normal talvez quase não parecesse uma sobremesa, estando mais para o lado do amargo, era maravilhoso. Na verdade, estava tão gostoso que Zoro quase ficou chateado pelo bolo ser apenas para os dois, já que isso o fazia ser minúsculo.

Sanji sempre amou observar seus amigos comendo a comida que preparava com tanto cuidado e carinho, mas sua predileção por Zoro sempre fora óbvia. O fato do marimo raramente o elogiar o deixava ansioso para qualquer expressão mostrada de contentamento do outro. Queria agradá-lo e fazê-lo admitir que era o melhor cozinheiro de toda a galáxia. E as poucas vezes que ouvira um mínimo elogio saindo daqueles lábios deliciosamente chamativos e convidativos, Sanji se derretia por completo. O amigo comia as coisas que ele fazia com tanta vontade que era impossível não querer cozinhar para ele mais e mais.

Zoro infelizmente terminou de comer seu pedaço e lambeu o lábio superior, tentando recuperar os últimos resquícios do bolo.

— Bom. — Ele elogiou, como sempre esquecendo de formar frases como um ser humano normal e apenas soltando a palavra que importava. Ele nunca elogiava o cozinheiro, mas achou que seria menos vergonhoso que agradecer.

Ver Zoro lambendo os lábios, tentando recuperar qualquer vestígio do bolo que ainda restava em sua boca, o deixava fora de si. Honestamente, como alguém poderia ser tão sexy? E o pior, ele sequer estava tentando ser sexy, Sanji apostava que se ele tentasse ia acabar em uma tragédia hilária. Por seu pedaço ainda estar na metade, ele cortou uma parte e com a colher levou até a boca do outro, que por total impulso a abriu e Sanji enfiou a colher na boca dele e sorriu, satisfeito por poder compartilhar mais com ele já que havia gostado tanto. Quando levou a colher para sua boca novamente com o último pedaço, não conseguiu deixar de pensar que aquilo era claramente um beijo indireto e era constrangedor, as bochechas tornaram-se da cor de um tomate maduro, o fazendo desviar o olhar. Quando deu na boca do outro não pensou no quanto aquela situação era constrangedora e ainda tinha aquele beijo. Queria se enterrar no buraco mais próximo.

— Preciso ir embora para fumar. — O loiro disse se levantando e arrumando as poucas coisas que havia levado e tirado da bolsa, ir ali não fora sua melhor ideia e agora tentava vergonhosamente fugir com o rabo entre as pernas, como um covarde.

— Ei. — Zoro falou segurando no pulso de Sanji antes que o maluco pulasse da janela. — Não vai… Dormir aqui?

Odiava como Sanji de alguma forma sempre conseguia fazê-lo pedir para ele ficar, era ridículo. E qual era a do loiro de ficar vermelho como um pimentão e querer ir embora do nada? E só porque deu comida em sua boca, não que isso fosse muito mais constrangedor que o resto da situação inteira, Sanji até o beijou! Definitivamente não entendia o amigo, mas não queria que ele fosse embora assim.

Era incrível como Zoro tinha o poder de fazer o loiro deixar-se levar facilmente. Só aquele pedido, que sequer fora um pedido, para ele ficar, era o suficiente. Sanji concordou sem falar nada, mesmo desejando do fundo do coração soltar algum comentário para provocar aquela carência súbita do outro.

A princípio, Sanji hesitou um pouco, mas logo concordou e deixou suas coisas no canto do quarto e Zoro o puxou rapidamente para se deitar na cama. Deitou a cabeça no peito de Sanji, inalando o cheiro dele muito de perto e escutando seu coração bater acelerado. Mesmo após alguns minutos, o loiro ainda parecia bastante tenso, a musculatura rígida como se não tivesse relaxado nenhum músculo desde que se deitaram.

E ali estava o cara que amava, deitado em seu peito bem em cima do coração que parecia uma explosão de fogos de tão barulhento, sentindo seu cheiro, respirando perigosamente perto de seu rosto. Ele precisava urgentemente fumar, no entanto, só o pensamento de sair daquela posição, se afastar do maior apenas para sanar seu vício e diminuir seu desespero, estava fora de cogitação. Não havia ponto em fugir depois de Zoro lhe agarrar e levá-lo para cama.

— Se não conseguir dormir e precisar fumar pode fazer aqui dentro. — Disse contra o peito de Sanji antes de se entregar totalmente ao sono. Só não vá embora, idiota. Pensou enquanto sua consciência se esvaía.

Quando notou que Zoro havia dormido, nada restou-lhe além de abraçá-lo gentilmente e permanecer acariciando os cabelos verdes até que perdesse a consciência e dormisse tão bem e profundamente quanto o outro. No outro dia teria que terminar os planejamentos da festa de aniversário e preparar muita comida para Luffy e companhia.


	12. Luta

Zoro estava prestes a sair de casa para uma competição de kendo e se arrumava desajeitadamente em frente ao espelho. Por se arrumar, leia-se passar a mão nas mechas verdes para penteá-las precariamente e pôr uma camisa, coisa que raramente usava dentro de casa. Nunca parava muito para se olhar no espelho, mas observando em boa luz dava para notar bem os brincos que Sanji havia dado há alguns meses. Eles haviam mesmo ficado bonitos, o maldito com certeza tinha bom gosto.

Zoro tocou com a ponta dos dedos os objetos dourados e se lembrou de quando Sanji fez o mesmo. Bom, o loiro andava fazendo isso sempre que eles estavam a sós, mesmo que nunca durante mais que um segundo. Zoro não podia reclamar, ele realmente gostava de ser tocado ali, mas às vezes queria que seus encontros, ou sei lá como chamavam aquilo, durassem um pouco mais. Toda vez que ambos gozavam e voltavam à sua dinâmica de amizade convencional ele sentia que não havia aproveitado o quanto queria, não havia sido tocado o suficiente nem tocado o outro o bastante. Claro, um tocar em partes mais íntimas do outro era ótimo, mas às vezes parecia que era só isso que faziam. Zoro queria muito beijá-lo. Eles já haviam se beijado antes, mas aparentemente não havia funcionado direito porque ambas as vezes acabaram em um segundo constrangedor.

O mais vergonhoso era que não queria apenas beijar sua boca, queria beijar seus cabelos macios, sua sobrancelha esquisita, seu projeto de barba de que tanto se orgulhava. Até os pelinhos que cresciam em suas pernas… Na verdade, principalmente beijar a extensão daquelas pernas fortes. Talvez estivesse maluco e devesse apenas se contentar com os orgasmos e as visões que aqueles momentos o proporcionavam, mas queria tudo de Sanji, ele por inteiro.

Quase se esquecendo de voltar à realidade, Zoro acordou quando recebeu uma mensagem de Sanji dizendo que já estava a caminho. Koshiro não iria levá-lo pois tinha aulas para dar, não que ele assistisse a qualquer luta de Zoro que não fosse no dojo de qualquer forma. Zoro não se importava, só precisava trazer a vitória para casa e estava tudo certo.

A única coisa que estava em seu caminho era o tempo, mas pelo menos estava saindo cedo de casa. Seria tenebroso perder sua sequência impecável de vitórias por causa de um atraso, principalmente porque ele precisava lutar hoje. Não era a final, e Zoro pouco se importaria se fosse, já que o que era relevante era o nível dos participantes, não o estágio da competição, se fosse para a final com um fracote não faria a menor diferença em seu objetivo. A questão era que iria lutar com a pessoa que mais desejava desde que se entendia por gente, com o melhor de todos e, coincidentemente, seu pai biológico: Dracule Mihawk. Só de imaginar-se lutando com aquele homem fazia todos os pelos de seu corpo se eriçarem, ele nunca achou que ia chegar tão próximo do seu sonho tão cedo e agora tinha o objetivo bem ao alcance de sua mão.

Para não repetir o desastre de sua última luta em que quase foi desclassificado ao chegar absurdamente atrasado, iria com Sanji. O loiro havia combinado de encontrá-lo na estação, já que precisou dormir em casa no dia anterior, graças à casa de Zoro ser distante da sua e do restaurante e ao seu turno extenuante no Baratie.

Grandes cargos levam a grandes responsabilidades. Como Sanji havia se tornado o mais incrível sous-chef de toda a existência da humanidade, estava deveras atarefado. Seus turnos estavam mais puxados e mal havia tempo para a escola, ao menos faltava pouco para finalmente se formar e estar livre dos estudos, já que havia decidido não seguir para uma universidade e sim começar a trabalhar o período integral no restaurante. Também só faltava algumas semanas para seu aniversário e não via a hora, já estava cansado de ser chamado de pirralho pelo marimo. Engraçado que Zoro nunca o chamou dessa forma quando Sanji estava com o pau dele em sua boca...

Aquele era outro ponto importante. Não estava conseguindo mais tanto tempo para ficar com o outro quanto desejava, ainda assim, não foram poucas as vezes que o moreno aparecera em seu trabalho e Sanji cozinhava com todo amor para ele. Sua atual vida corrida não o impedia de ir com frequência dormir na casa dele, ou como andava sendo mais comum, Zoro ir dormir em sua casa. E eles faziam coisas... Safadas. Muito safadas. O relacionamento dos dois ainda não estava da forma que Sanji idealizara, mas estava se encaminhando para tal. Sabia que uma hora ou outra os dois iriam ceder aos desejos mais apaixonantes e se entregariam àquele amor ardente.

Naquele dia era o campeonato que Zoro tanto esperava vencer. Por sorte, ele havia caído na mesma chave que Mihawk e não demorou para que fossem emparelhados na mesma luta. Desde o anúncio do torneio e que Zoro soube que seu pai participaria, ele ficou ansioso para aquilo. Sanji teve que acalmá-lo diversas vezes para que ele não fosse atrás do espadachim antes mesmo do dia. A verdade é que o marimo queria ter pulado da plateia na primeira batalha do homem de cabelos pretos e o enfrentado, apenas não aconteceu porque levou um puxão de orelha de certo loiro. Falando em orelha, Sanji sempre ficava encantado por ver que seu amado estava realmente usando os brincos que havia dado de presente com tanto amor e carinho, e definitivamente Zoro não poderia ficar mais lindo.

Infelizmente, o que o imbecil tinha de lindo, também tinha de perdido. O maldito estava atrasado e o pobre loirinho estava sofrendo na frente da estação durante mais minutos que planejava. A ideia de deixá-lo ir sozinho até a estação não parecia tão boa, deveria mesmo é ter o buscado no quarto e o arrastado até o torneio. Entretanto, como o belo bobo apaixonado que era, quando viu uma planta com pernas indo em sua direção, Sanji sorriu largo. Era realmente muito fácil.

— Esperou muito? — Zoro avistou Sanji na frente da estação e acenou para o loiro, que parecia cansado, mas bem arrumado como sempre. Ele fez a pergunta, se arrependendo quase instantaneamente de dar brecha para o outro insinuar que Zoro havia se perdido no minúsculo caminho até ali.

— Claro que esperei, idiota. — Sanji deu um chute leve na canela do outro e fez biquinho. — Mas, só hoje, não vou reclamar de seu maravilhoso senso de direção inexistente.

Por ser o melhor amigo da face da Terra, Sanji apenas deixou que sua graminha se atrasasse, para então levá-lo para o lugar que batalharia. Quando chegaram e o loiro tinha que se separar para ir até a plateia, enquanto Zoro ia para o local dos competidores, ele se atreveu a dar um beijinho bem rápido na bochecha do moreno e falar que acreditava nele e que Zoro venceria. Por ser um covarde, ele fugiu antes de ter alguma resposta e correu para se sentar em seu lugar. Já estava quase na hora da batalha e Zoro ainda precisava se preparar, como sempre muito atrasado.

Se Zoro já estava sorrindo confiante desde que havia chegado no local da competição, seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais ao receber o incentivo de Sanji. Sempre que tinha um pingo de dúvida duas coisas inevitavelmente acabavam vindo à sua mente, Kuina, por quem deveria alcançar seu objetivo e que era a pessoa que mais o incentivou em sua vida, e Sanji. Apesar de fazer relativamente pouco tempo que se conheciam, comparando com o restante dos garotos do grupo, com certeza o loiro era o que mais ajudava Zoro nesse quesito. Desde que se conheceram e Sanji assistiu a uma de suas lutas esse comportamento virou rotina e Zoro se acostumou a ter o loiro sempre na plateia, tanto que era até estranho quando Sanji não podia assisti-lo por algum motivo, como se faltasse algo lá.

Seguiu para o vestiário e antes que pudesse chegar nele, ele viu uma criatura conhecida se aproximando e tentou desviar e fingir que não havia visto, falhando miseravelmente.

— Quem era aquele? — A voz irritante e anasalada perguntou intrometida, como sempre.

— Um amigo.

— Ele é fofo, ao contrário de você. — Ela disse fazendo uma careta exagerada para enfatizar o quanto achava Zoro tosco e o garoto de cabelos verdes apressou o passo para deixá-la para trás. — Mas até que vocês combinam. — Perona soltou antes de Zoro bater a porta do vestiário atrás de si a deixando falando sozinha. Ele só via sua meio-irmã raras vezes no ano e mesmo assim era mais do que gostaria de ver.

Sanji estava ansioso para o início da luta. Sabia o quanto era importante para o marimo e o quanto ele desejava vencer, então fazia questão de vê-lo se esforçando para no final seus esforços serem recompensados. Estava rezando para que tudo fosse de acordo com o planejado e o moreno colocasse aquele homem para beijar seus pés, que era ali seu lugar. Alguns de seus amigos também estavam na plateia, mas infelizmente os lugares perto deles já estavam esgotados, então só restou ficar longe. Ao menos ali poderia ver mais de perto.

Inesperadamente, em algum momento uma garota extremamente bela, não que todas não fossem igualmente belas, sentou-se do seu lado e Sanji sequer teve tempo de cortejá-la, porque esta já puxara assunto perguntando o que ele e Zoro tinham. Naquele momento ele corou como um pimentão vermelho e abaixou o olhar para seus sapatos exageradamente formais para aquela ocasião. Diferente de todos ali, Sanji se destacava com suas roupas de marca e extremo bom gosto. O terno era muito refinado para uma competição de kendo e ele parecia um executivo esquisitão.

Ele demorou para responder, tentando se entender com seus próprios pensamentos o que ele e Zoro realmente tinham. Não estavam namorando ou juntos, apenas haviam ficado algumas vezes... E por algumas podia-se entender muitas. Não sabia quem era aquela garota, ou as intenções que ela tinha com o moreno, então sem pensar ele respondeu que estavam juntos. Dois segundos depois, antes que a garota de cabelo rosa esboçasse qualquer reação ou desse qualquer resposta, ele tentou se corrigir dizendo que eram apenas amigos. O sorrisinho dela dizia claramente que não havia acreditado naquela história e que sabia que eles de fato estavam juntos de alguma forma. Sanji concordava que estavam, porém, não haviam conversado nada sobre o assunto ainda, talvez para Zoro não fosse aquilo que desejava. Minutos depois, Sanji descobriu que aquela garota era a tão odiada meia-irmã de Zoro e discordava completamente da descrição que o marimo sempre dava dela. Perona estava longe de ser feia, irritante e barulhenta, ela era um anjo estonteante.

Quando sua luta finalmente foi anunciada e Zoro saiu, os olhos foram imediatamente em direção à plateia e lá estava seu pontinho amarelo favorito, infelizmente ao lado de um familiar pontinho rosa. Esperar que Perona ficasse de boca fechada e não puxasse papo com o loiro seria pedir demais, já que ela se entediava muito fácil com qualquer coisa a ver com espadas. Tudo bem, não pensaria nessa dor de cabeça agora, estava focado em vencer, focado em dar seu melhor.

Sua confiança, no entanto, ia progressivamente diminuindo à medida em que Mihawk se aproximava. Eles nem haviam começado a lutar e Zoro já podia sentir o quão bom o fodido era. Parecia que toda vez que Zoro fazia das tripas coração e conseguia com muito esforço e suor aumentar em dez vezes sua força, Mihawk aumentava em dez mil.

— Há quanto tempo, Roronoa. — O homem falou em seu tom indiferente, como sempre. Zoro supunha que era apenas a personalidade dele e que mesmo se tivessem sido próximos algum dia provavelmente ele o trataria com a mesma formalidade e frieza de agora. Não que fizesse diferença.

Ele jamais iria se acovardar, mas assim que travaram o primeiro golpe ele sabia que estava destinado a uma derrota espetacular, a falhar pateticamente na frente de todos. Mesmo assim ele não deixou sua postura vacilar e manteve o confiante sorriso e continuou executando suas técnicas de três espadas com perfeição, mesmo que já soubesse que era em vão.

Foi uma luta bastante rápida, apesar de no começo Mihawk tê-lo deixado se mostrar um pouco antes de terminar a luta sem muito esforço. Kuina teria que perdoá-lo por ser tão fraco, talvez se fosse ela no lugar dele... Zoro rapidamente afastou essa linha de pensamento de sua mente, o passado era o passado. Era uma merda perder, mas não iria ficar remoendo uma ferida tão antiga e cicatrizada.

Ele se trancou no vestiário e, frustrado, se segurou para não jogar as espadas no chão. As guardou cuidadosamente em suas respectivas bainhas, mesmo que não tivesse as limpado ainda, amanhã ele cuidaria disso. Não estava com cabeça para fazer muita coisa.

Como não queria encontrar Koshiro, iria perguntar ao loiro se podiam ir para a casa dele ao invés da sua. Naquele momento dormir em qualquer lugar parecia mais agradável que voltar para casa. Claro que para perguntar isso ele precisaria primeiro encarar o loiro, coisa que relutava em fazer por estar com vergonha de ter perdido, com receio de ver aquele olhar de pena no rosto do outro, não queria que se sentisse assim sobre ele.

Ele saiu na frente, praticamente fugindo do prédio antes mesmo que Sanji o alcançasse, só queria sair logo, se afastar dos olhares de todos, sabia que o loiro viria atrás de si de qualquer forma.

Estava chovendo e ele já estava encharcado, mas Zoro não se importava muito. Na verdade, era até melhor, assim podia fingir que as espessas lágrimas de frustração eram gotas de chuva.

Desde que a luta começou, Sanji não tirou os olhos do marimo por nenhum segundo. Zoro estava tão esforçado, com aquele sorriso confiante, postura perfeita da forma que sempre o aconselhava e o loiro realmente achou que ele venceria. As técnicas eram incríveis, um cozinheiro jamais conseguiria realizá-las tão formosamente. Porém, acabou sendo uma luta rápida e infelizmente Zoro havia perdido. Sanji soube no momento que ele caiu de costas após ser jogado com a força da espada que o moreno sofreria por aquela derrota. Era totalmente diferente de quando Sanji perdeu a competição culinária, aquela vez era apenas uma brincadeira, não seu objetivo de vida, algo que ansiou vencer desde pequeno. Zoro fora derrotado e sem pensar duas vezes o loiro saiu de seu lugar e foi atrás dele.

Ao chegar no vestiário, fora informado que Zoro havia saído na direção que nem era a saída e sim os fundos, para depois voltar e ir para a saída. Sabia que o moreno estava desabando e não podia deixá-lo sozinho naquele momento. Quando o encontrou debaixo da chuva, não pôde deixar de pensar no quão dramática era aquela cena. Era óbvio que aquele garoto estava chorando e tentando disfarçar. Sanji caminhou até ele e segurou sua mão, apertando-a de uma forma que talvez pudesse transmitir qualquer conforto ao outro.

— Da próxima vez você vence. — O loiro disse com a voz calma e suave, tentando acalmá-lo. Não sabia muito bem como agir ou o que fazer, havia ficado encharcado e para quem olhasse de longe agora parecia uma cena ainda mais dramática. Ele suspirou e lembrou-se que havia um guarda-chuva compacto em sua bolsa, então o pegou e cobriu os dois da chuva forte. — Vamos para casa.

Sem dizer mais nada ele começou a levar em silêncio Zoro embora, para a direção correta que ficava seu lar.


	13. Consolo

Assim que entraram na casa de Sanji e a porta foi fechada, o loiro soltou o guarda-chuva em qualquer canto e usou suas mãos, e braços, para envolver o corpo maior por trás e abraçá-lo com todas suas forças. Ver Zoro chorar o machucava e não conseguia nem imaginar o quão ferido o moreno estava.

— Você foi incrível, Zoro. — Sanji não havia percebido, mas desde que vira o outro chorando, imediatamente lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos também e ali sem mais nenhuma chuva para esconder, ele se sentia exageradamente fraco, sem conseguir fazer nada pelo marimo. — Com mais um pouco de treino você consegue. Eu vou te ajudar.

Era uma mentira saudável, faltava muito treino ainda, mas após ver a forma de Mihawk, Sanji conseguia ajudar nos pontos que faltavam para o amigo até que ele conseguisse sua vitória.

— Eu não quero ouvir. — Zoro falou, se retirando não tão delicadamente do abraço frio. Lá vinha o outro de novo com essas palavras de otimismo. Como se não fosse o suficiente ter dito que próxima vez ele venceria, mesmo Zoro sabendo que quanto mais vezes essa frase era dita mais mentirosa se tornava.

Mesmo assim não conseguia ficar indiferente à preocupação do amigo, mesmo estando puto, mesmo achando que tudo que o outro dizia era besteira no momento. Havia cortado o outro no meio do seu consolo, mas não queria e nem conseguia descontar sua frustração no loiro. Sabendo que a caminhada em silêncio até ali não fora o suficiente para refletir quieto sozinho, achou melhor ir tomar um banho demorado para se acalmar mais para não passar a noite inteira encarando o vazio e ignorando o loiro. Na verdade, seria até bastante útil já que estavam tão molhados que as roupas geladas estavam grudadas em seus corpos.

Com certeza Sanji entendeu a deixa quando ele pediu para tomar banho, já que preocupação com limpeza não era exatamente do feitio de Zoro. Ele deitou na minúscula banheira do outro e deixou a água quente relaxar seus músculos, as pernas dobradas para caber dentro do compartimento. Demorou mais lá dentro do que em qualquer banho seu, não que isso significasse muita coisa já que, fora as vezes em que dormia enquanto tomava banho, ele nunca chegara a demorar muito. Provavelmente foram apenas alguns minutos, mas aparentemente o suficiente para Sanji sentir a necessidade de bater na porta do banheiro. Zoro levantou da banheira sem cerimônia e abriu a porta, dando de cara com o amigo com uma toalha na mão e os olhos não tão discretamente grudados em seu corpo.

Sanji não ia negar que ser rejeitado pelo outro era no mínimo frustrante, mas não é como se ele estivesse sabendo como dar um bom consolo. Admitia que era péssimo naquilo, e ver Zoro sensível era algo muito estranho. Aquela derrota era totalmente diferente de todas as vezes em que ele perdera para Kuina, estava tão frustrado que sequer trocou duas palavras com o loiro, antigamente ele até sorria após perder.

Quando ele foi tomar banho, nada restou senão esperar que terminasse. Os banhos do moreno eram sempre muito rápidos, então ao notar que estava demorando quase o dobro do tempo, Sanji resolveu bater na porta com a desculpa de que ele precisaria de uma toalha ao sair. Só não esperava que a porta fosse aberta e o outro ainda estivesse completamente nu. Ele corou com a visão e não demorou para sentir um volume incômodo na calça apertada e molhada da chuva. Sentiu-se o ser mais desprezível do mundo por desejá-lo naquela situação e ainda mais por se trancar rapidamente no banheiro e debaixo da água quente tocar-se com vontade, pensando no corpo bronzeado do amigo.

Ele tocou-se das formas mais sujas e depravadas, pensando em como Zoro era delicioso e como queria que invadisse aquele banheiro e o fodesse, mostrando quem é que mandava ali. Eram terríveis aqueles pensamentos, Zoro estava em um estado crítico e mesmo assim o loiro não deixava de ser um pervertido. Felizmente, os pensamentos ruins sumiram ao começar a se tocar por trás, imaginando quão incrível seria o corpo maior pressionando o seu contra aquela parede gelada, fazendo o corpo quente sentir aquela temperatura baixa e ter choques térmicos. Aquele pensamento o fez gozar sem muita demora e imediatamente voltar a se sentir sujo e culpado por agir daquela forma. Que culpa ele tinha se Zoro era irresistível?

Sua vergonha o fez permanecer no banho por mais tempo que o planejado. Só iria tomar uma ducha rápida e voltar para o quarto, mas encarar o outro não estava em seus planos tão cedo, então ele só ficou ali se culpando pela perversão.

Zoro aguardava no quarto, estava de olhos fechados na cama, mas sem dormir. Antes que ele tivesse conseguido falar qualquer coisa o loiro entregou a toalha e o expulsou do banheiro, se trancando lá dentro ele mesmo. Maldito cozinheiro maluco. Pelo menos assim ainda teria mais algumas horas para ficar remoendo sua derrota em silêncio, já que o loiro demorava uma eternidade até para tomar uma ducha.

Quando reuniu coragem o suficiente para retornar ao quarto, usando apenas seu roupão verde, se sentou ao lado do outro e Zoro se levantou, ficando bem próximo do corpo do amigo, sentindo o calor que ainda emanava graças ao banho quente que havia tomado.

Sanji ousou abraçá-lo por trás novamente, em uma tentativa bem-sucedida de aquecer o outro, como havia feito quando entraram em casa, mas agora ao invés de fugir ele apenas deixou-se derreter no abraço. Era bastante diferente de antes, ao invés das roupas molhadas atrapalhando e do frio graças à chuva, havia apenas o peitoral do outro contra o seu, o calor da pele branca encostando na morena.

Perceber a entrega imediata em seus braços alegrava Sanji, poderia ficar ali o resto da vida. Acariciar seu cabelo, beijar sua nuca, fazer de tudo para deixá-lo confortável, infelizmente, Zoro não pareceu querer muito seu carinho, pois Zoro se desvencilhou do abraço e virou o corpo de modo a encarar o amigo. E ele estava tão perto. Zoro não estava realmente esperando ficar tão próximo do rosto do outro, mas agora que estava não pôde se conter em levemente acariciar seu rosto, parcialmente pedindo desculpas por ter sido um pouco rude anteriormente. Não sabia exatamente ler a expressão de Sanji, mas imaginava que ele não havia se importado. O loiro basicamente se ofereceria para ser o saco de pancadas de qualquer um que estivesse sofrendo. Fitou seu rosto, a franja mal cobria seu olho, então podia ver seus dois olhos o encarando de volta, tão lindo quanto só ele sabia ser.

O rosto de Sanji imediatamente esquentou e ele ficou envergonhado, porém, quando ia desviar o olhar para fugir daquela situação constrangedora, sentiu a mão grande tocando seu rosto e ela estava tão quente. Zoro o acariciava fazendo seu coração disparar. E ele estava ficando próximo, cada vez mais próximo e próximo, o paralisando por completo. Antes que Zoro se desse conta, estava se aproximando mais de Sanji a cada segundo, até que a distância fosse quase inexistente. Então, quando o loiro menos esperava, sentiu os lábios quentes tocando os seus e parecia que iria explodir naquele momento.

O calor era reconfortante e tudo parecia tão certo que Zoro apenas fechou os olhos e beijou de leve os lábios de Sanji, quase sem se mover. Ele continuou dando leves beijos e sendo correspondido, enquanto sua mão permanecia gentilmente acariciando o rosto do cozinheiro. Seu coração estava batendo tão forte que não duvidava que o outro estivesse ouvindo, tudo por causa de um simples beijo, mesmo que já tivessem feito coisas teoricamente bem piores que isso. Logo suas línguas também se encontraram, o mais lentamente possível e era fantástico. A boca de Sanji era deliciosamente molhada e tinha exatamente o gosto que ele imaginava, mas ainda melhor, como se seu cheiro fosse traduzido para um sabor. E o fato de estarem se movimentando tão vagarosamente estava deixando Zoro estranhamente excitado, porque desta forma podia sentir cada sensação, cada passada da língua do outro pelos seus lábios e pela sua própria língua, e parecia que cada minúsculo toque o inundava de prazer. Logo, ambas as mãos se encontravam no rosto do amigo, o puxando mais para si, para mais perto, desesperadamente sedentas para sentir o quanto pudesse de Sanji, se afogar em sua boca.

Dessa vez, Sanji não deu tempo para ele tentar fugir ou pensar que não era correspondido, o retribuiu da mesma forma no exato momento, sentindo seu coração tentar pular de seu peito. Ou talvez aquele barulho fosse do coração de Zoro. Ele não sabia e não se importava, só queria se entregar de corpo e alma naquela situação. O loiro fechou os olhos e as mãos procuraram desesperadamente a camiseta do outro para puxá-lo contra si, mas a única coisa que encontrou foram os músculos e o peitoral extenso que parecia estar pegando fogo de tão quente. Se agarrou naquele pedaço grande de carne e apertou as mãos, sentindo a parte superior e avantajada do peitoral derretendo em suas mãos. Precisava de apoio para se manter são, precisava puxá-lo cada vez para mais perto para se fundirem.

Aquele beijo era totalmente diferente de todos os beijos que havia dado em sua vida, significava o mundo para ele e não queria que acabasse nunca. A língua hábil do loiro passava pela boca do outro com calma e gentileza, tentando sempre não se entregar aos desejos obscenos e beijá-lo com força. Lento parecia ótimo no momento. Melhor impossível. Sanji não deixou de pensar que se pudesse ter aquele beijo para sempre, abriria mão de tudo, de todas as mulheres, de todos os beijos que daria nelas futuramente. Por Zoro ele esqueceria o quanto amava as mellorines, mesmo continuando a amá-las, apenas para ficar com ele eternamente.

Era o melhor beijo de sua vida e o melhor gosto que já sentira. Nem mesmo em toda a eternidade Sanji conseguiria descrever ou reproduzir o quão perfeito era o sabor dos lábios de Zoro, da sua língua, do seu corpo. E os movimentos lentos o excitavam. O beijo delicioso o enlouquecia. Vergonhosamente o tecido do roupão estava levantado na parte de seu membro e ele só queria dar um tapa nele ou jogar um balde de gelo para que dormisse novamente, nunca havia se arrependido tanto de não ter colocado uma cueca. Quando fora puxado para mais perto, o joelho dobrado do outro encostou em sua ereção e o fez gemer vergonhosamente de surpresa. Não quis que Zoro interrompesse o beijo, então subiu suas mãos até seu pescoço e o segurou no mesmo lugar. Não queria que o maior pensasse que estava só querendo algo sexual com ele, ou que precisassem fazer algo naquele momento, poderiam ficar só se beijando até que suas línguas estivessem dormentes e doloridas, não teria problema em abster-se de seus desejos impuros pelo bem do outro.

Zoro estava se sentindo nas nuvens. Ter perdido parecia tão distante e insignificante enquanto beijava o outro e sentia o corpo quente tão próximo do seu. Ainda mais depois de ter escutado o outro gemendo entre o beijo, não imaginou que os gemidos de Sanji pudessem melhorar ainda mais, mas definitivamente eram bem melhores enquanto estavam se beijando. Ele não poderia deixar de se excitar ainda mais ouvindo o loiro tão carente, especialmente quando ele se agarrava cada vez mais em seu peito a cada movimento que seus lábios faziam. Talvez estivesse tirando proveito do consolo do outro, mas a ereção que sentia contra seu joelho indicava o contrário.

O peculiar era que geralmente o cozinheiro era quem ia para cima dele, se parasse para pensar todas as vezes foram assim. Desta vez, no entanto, Sanji parecia estar se contendo por algum motivo, embora estivesse claramente querendo o mesmo que ele.

Sanji achava que estava dormindo e aquele era um de seus melhores sonhos, só que era tudo real. A temperatura extremamente elevada de Zoro indicava que ele estava ali e que queria fazer aquilo com o loiro. Sua ereção pulsava e estava vergonhosamente melada e tudo que podia fazer era aceitar as carícias do outro enquanto o beijava com todo amor e carinho. Ser atacado por Zoro era estranho, normalmente esse era seu trabalho, mas de longe não estava gostando, na verdade estava amando. Saber que era desejado da mesma forma que o desejava era incrível.

Sem interromper o beijo, Zoro se livrou da peça incômoda que o outro vestia, bem devagar como se estivesse pedindo permissão, para caso o outro não estivesse de acordo apenas impedi-lo quando quisesse.

Não havendo nenhum protesto o roupão foi devidamente retirado do corpo magro, e o que sobrou foi apenas Sanji completamente exposto. Sabia que o loiro estava longe de ser tímido, pelo contrário, adorava se exibir quando tinha a oportunidade, mas aquela era a primeira ocasião em que estava tão despido assim. Claro, já havia visto o loiro quase inteiramente sem nada, mas devido à natureza afobada e não planejada das ocasiões em que ficavam a sós, sempre acabava sobrando uma camisa, calças até os joelhos, nunca estava sem nada propriamente. Abraçá-lo daquela forma, sem nada entre os dois, encostando-se diretamente fazia seu corpo ficar em brasa. Só queria continuar assim e nunca desvencilhar o corpo menor do seu. Enquanto seus peitorais estavam colados e ainda se beijavam, suas mãos grandes tocavam toda a extensão das costas do loiro, sentindo cada músculo e cada osso proeminente. A falta do roupão também permitia que sentisse a ereção descoberta do outro roçando diretamente sobre si, o que fazia sua própria cueca ficar cada vez mais apertada. Adorava sentir o tesão do outro, saber que o pervertido estava gostando de ser abusado.

Ao ser exposto, Sanji desviou o olhar constrangido, sem saber bem como agir naquele momento. Não queria se jogar em cima do outro, queria deixá-lo fazer tudo lentamente. O peitoral largo de Zoro era pressionado contra o seu e ele jurou que um dia abusaria daquele corpo da mesma forma que estava fazendo com o seu. E seu pau pulsava muito, porra, estava tão quente e molhado. Os toques do outro o fazia estremecer, não era justo aquilo. Queria tocá-lo também, apenas beijar não era o suficiente, mesmo que fosse o melhor beijo da sua vida. A língua do moreno era quente e deliciosa, por mais que não parecesse saber muito bem o que fazia, era perfeito e Sanji sempre tentava guiar sem invadir muito o espaço alheio. Era bom e ele poderia facilmente gozar só com um beijo.

Não se contendo mais com o ritmo em que estavam se beijando, Zoro começou a se desesperar por mais contato, mais velocidade, e já invadia a boca do loiro menos timidamente, ainda que desajeitado. Sanji ainda o conduzia, mas deixava o restante a seu critério, fazendo o sangue de Zoro esquentar ao pensar que poderia fazer qualquer coisa com o corpo menor.

Com esse pensamento em mente, empurrou o corpo de Sanji não tão delicadamente contra o colchão, ficando por cima, e talvez se já tivesse feito aquilo alguma vez na vida tivesse apenas o fodido sem cerimônias como ele merecia. Mas, não sabia completamente o que fazer, só sabia o que era bom para si e sabia que queria tocar o amigo e fazê-lo se sentir bem também.

Contra o colchão, o loiro não poderia ficar mais entregue. Aquele era um desejo dele desde que descobriu o quanto desejava fazer amor com o marimo, o quanto precisava ser penetrado por ele e parecia que tudo se encaminhava para o ato final. A junção de todas as sensações estava sendo muito para ele, não sabia se aguentaria levar aquilo muito adiante. Sanji era um pervertido e seu corpo era ainda mais.

Por um momento, apenas ficou admirando bobamente o tórax de Sanji, por pouco não literalmente babando em cima do outro garoto. Sanji gostava de como Zoro olhava para seu corpo, parecia que ele o desejava tanto que o fazia estremecer. Era bom ser olhado dessa forma, saber que alguém te deseja tanto que poderia babar de tão admirado. Ele era magro e os poucos músculos em seu corpo não chegavam nem aos pés dos de Zoro então poderia se envergonhar daquilo, porém, era o contrário. A diferença entre os dois o agradava muito. Ficar por baixo era perfeito quando um homem grande pressionava seu corpo contra o móvel, mas não servia qualquer homem, precisava ser o marimo. Ele estava tão excitado que não conseguia nem falar.

Zoro se abaixou até os lábios ainda molhados de Sanji e o beijou mais uma vez rapidamente, trocando em seguida sua boca pelo seu queixo, seu pescoço, clavícula e finalmente seu peito. Ele já devia ter visto Sanji tocando a si mesmo naquela área dezenas de vezes, então talvez sua experiência visual o ajudasse a ter mais confiança no que fazer. Sem enrolar muito alcançou um dos mamilos rosinhas do loiro com a boca, talvez um pouco de supetão demais pela reação que recebeu, e o sugou entre seus lábios, pressionando com força entre os dois. Se manteve ali, se deliciando com cada pequeno tremor do corpo do outro e com o jeito como ele se arqueava cada vez mais em direção a si.

Ser atacado por todo seu corpo era maravilhoso, parecia que seu mais vívido sonho se tornava real e ele desfrutava das consequências. Ele gemia vergonhosamente a cada toque do outro e se odiava por ser tão entregue. Sanji se odiou por ser tão sensível ao ter os mamilos atacados. Aquele gemido que escapou era totalmente diferente dos anteriores, a surpresa estava estampada em seu rosto, mas não demorou para voltar a ser entregue e ficar só a apreciar o que lhe era oferecido. Ele realmente ia gozar, aquilo estava passando dos limites.

Zoro nunca entenderia como uma parte tão minúscula e aleatória do corpo pudesse provocar reações tão intensas em Sanji. Sentia o pau do loiro melando cada vez mais sua perna e só pensava no quanto queria tocá-lo ali. Abandonou precocemente o mamilo que chupava e impulsivamente estendeu a mão para tocar.

Agarrou o membro com mais força do que pretendia, apertando-o sem querer e se xingando mentalmente por ser tão desesperado, embora o outro não parecesse estar incomodado. Um gemido frustrado pôde ser ouvido quando Zoro abandonou seus mamilos, no entanto, não precisou implorar para voltar a ser tocado, porque o moreno agarrava seu pau e o apertava. Sanji já não aguentava mais, ele definitivamente ia gozar.

— Me mostra como. — Ele falou, pegando uma das mãos do loiro e colocando em cima da sua, começando a se mover lentamente e esperando que o outro regulasse seu ritmo.

Todo seu corpo estava em chamas e tudo piorou incontáveis vezes mais ao ouvir aquela voz banhada em luxúria pedindo para que o mostrasse como fazer. Era vergonhoso, mas, sua mente não raciocinava o suficiente para não mover as próprias mãos em cima da mão de Zoro começando a se tocar. Ele precisava gozar naquele momento ou suas bolas iriam explodir.

O cozinheiro mostrou como fazer, apertando a mão de Zoro e a movimentando na velocidade que mais o agradava. Os movimentos se tornaram repetitivos e quando notou que o outro havia aprendido bem como fazer, ele soltou a mão do alheia e deixou que ele fizesse sozinho. Sentia a textura da mão grossa se esfregando em seu pau, os calos apertando a pele sensível e toda aquela mistura era mais que perfeita. Ele começou a mover o quadril contra a mão do outro e as suas duas mãos subiram até seus mamilos rosinhas e começaram a rodeá-los e apertá-los. Talvez houvesse uma pequena provocação naquele ato, infelizmente não estava racional para realmente perceber. A saliva molhada do outro ainda estava em seus mamilos e Sanji se abusou daquilo, sentindo os dedos deslizando com bem mais facilidade do que quando fazia sozinho. Era delicioso.

Pateticamente, com apenas mais alguns movimentos e investidas contra a mão do outro, o loiro sentiu seu limite e não se negou aquele orgasmo maravilhoso, gemendo alto o nome do moreno e gozando muito na mão dele. Ele ficou ofegante, seu rosto estava tão quente que parecia estar com febre, mas tudo aquilo era só o resultado de seu mais imenso prazer. Seu corpo tremia e sentia alguns espasmos deliciosos percorrendo-o por completo, obrigando-o a fechar os olhos e se forçar a respirar fundo. Estava com a respiração horrível e queria chorar de tão bom que aquilo fora.

Sanji parecia que ia ter um infarto. Ao menos era assim que Zoro via, de todas as vezes que viu o amigo gozar aquela com certeza era a mais escandalosa e vocal de todas. Zoro não sabia se ficava excitado ou envergonhado em ouvir seu nome saindo da boca do outro tão indecentemente, alto o suficiente para qualquer vizinho ter ouvido. O gozo branquinho do amigo melava sua mão morena pela primeira vez, e Zoro não conseguia desgostar daquilo.

Estava um pouco puto pelo loiro ter gozado tão rápido, justo quando ia fazer o que queria com ele. Maldito pervertido que não conseguia durar um minuto. Zoro queria chupá-lo pela primeira vez e não teve a oportunidade porque o outro gozou antes que tentasse. Queria ver o outro se desmanchando em sua boca, vê-lo num estado tão entregue e vergonhoso quanto o outro sempre o deixava, e não era justo que não conseguisse.


	14. Palavras

Uma das vantagens de Sanji ser o cara mais pervertido da face da Terra era que podia facilmente ter outra ereção, mesmo tendo acabado de gozar.

Sabendo disso, Zoro não soltou seu pau amolecido, apenas recomeçou os movimentos, usando o próprio gozo do outro para ajudar a movimentar sua mão. Observava o loiro se contorcer e não entendia como ele não estava morrendo de agonia, porque com certeza ainda devia estar bastante sensível. Não demorou quase nada para que Sanji estivesse completamente ereto outra vez em sua mão, ele era tão fácil que tranquilizava bastante Zoro sobre fazer as coisas do jeito certo. Aparentemente quando se trata de um pervertido não há jeito errado.

Sanji não teve tempo de ficar frustrado por ter gozado tão rápido, porque no mesmo instante o marimo pervertido já começou a masturbá-lo com vontade até que estivesse bem duro novamente. Ele olhava para o meio de suas pernas ansioso pelo que poderia acontecer, mesmo que não fizesse ideia dos planos indecentes do outro. Esperou que Zoro metesse os dedos melados de sêmen nele, mas o que aconteceu fora três milhões de vezes melhor.

Antes que Sanji acabasse se derramando em sua mão em segundos outra vez, Zoro rapidamente interrompeu os movimentos com e largou o pau do cozinheiro, se afastando enquanto de novo gastava alguns segundos admirando o corpo à sua frente. Sanji era simplesmente perfeito. Seus mamilos estavam duros de terem sido tão abusados e seu pau rosa encostava e contrastava com a pele alva, quase chamando por ele. Zoro se abaixou e prontamente atendeu ao pedido, colocando dentro da boca de uma só vez. Ele o fez desaparecer por um instante e Sanji delirou de prazer. Era estranho, mas maravilhoso. A boca do outro era extremamente quente e deliciosa e só de colocar seu pau ali dentro já dava para notar o quanto ele queria chupá-lo.

Mas, ter abocanhado todo o membro tão rápido se demonstrou ser uma péssima ideia para alguém que nunca havia feito nada do tipo, e Zoro logo deixou escapar a maior parte da extensão, ficando apenas com a glande dentro da boca. Felizmente sua habilidade com objetos fálicos em sua boca tenha permitido não ter se engasgado, só precisava ir com mais calma. Claro, era extremamente difícil ter calma quando se estava faminto, Zoro só queria chupar Sanji até fazê-lo sentir-se tão bem quanto ele sentia quando o outro fazia em si.

Com apenas a glande na boca do moreno, Sanji sentia-se desesperado por mais. Queria muito ser penetrado, assim como desejava pedir para o outro prepará-lo, só que era muito vergonhoso e não é como se não estivesse bem preparado depois daquele tempo no chuveiro. Ele lambeu os lábios com o pensamento e levantou um pouco o tronco para olhar o corpo alheio, notando uma incômoda cueca atrapalhando sua visão. Franziu o cenho e levou os pés até a peça, sem querer, ou talvez nem tanto, encostando no volume enorme que estava sendo sufocado ali. Sorriu pervertido, era tão bom ver o quanto o marimo o desejava que fazia seu pau pulsar, ou isso era só por ser muito pervertido mesmo.

— Não é justo só eu... — A voz manhosa não parecia muito confiável, Sanji era um completo depravado e queria olhar o corpo todo do maior. Com os pés ele começou a abaixar o tecido, até conseguir ver o delicioso pau de Zoro, a glande tão melada que ele parecia já ter gozado, aquela visão o fez lambeu os lábios e suspirou ao imaginá-lo todo dentro de si. Involuntariamente sua entrada começou a contrair, desesperada para ser fodida.

Sanji adorava usar esse argumento para deixá-lo exposto. Mas não é como se Zoro estivesse reclamando. Sentir por um segundo o pé hábil do cozinheiro tocando em seu pau o fez perceber o quanto estava necessitado. Estava esse tempo inteiro focado em tocar o outro que nem havia lembrado de sua ereção esquecida, já dolorida de tesão. Agora que o loiro a havia libertado era bem mais difícil ignorá-la, e ele não queria focar em si mesmo porque queria ser paciente. O idiota realmente não conseguia ficar parado sendo abusado por cinco minutos, tinha que tomar as rédeas da situação de qualquer maneira. Embora isso já fosse o esperado, e também o que fazia Zoro gostar mais dele ainda.

Continuou movimentando sua boca ao redor da glande de Sanji, indo com calma dessa vez, parcialmente pelo erro de ir muito rápido antes e também porque temia que se aumentasse demais o ritmo aquilo acabaria muito rápido e ele definitivamente não queria isso. Ele queria chupá-lo com paciência, ter tempo de deixar escapar e abocanhar de volta a cabeça rosinha em seus lábios centenas de vezes. Engolir progressivamente cada vez mais da ereção deliciosa, até que finalmente pudesse afundar o rosto nos pelos loiros. Queria sugá-lo até quase sufocar, até que o outro pedisse por alívio. Este era o nível do quanto amava a sensação de Sanji preenchendo sua boca.

Começou a sentir o loiro investindo contra si, e não apenas seu pau, mas especialmente parecia que movimentava sua entrada em sua direção. Zoro sentiu vontade de sorrir enquanto lambia e sugava o pau em sua boca, Sanji era tão pervertido que claro que não se contentaria apenas com um único estímulo. Ele levou sua mão ainda um pouco melada de gozo até a entrada do outro e resolveu dar o que ele queria. Ou pelo menos quase. Zoro apenas manteve os dedos o acariciando do lado de fora sem investir contra ele, apenas se divertindo em ter um pouco de poder sobre o menor para variar.

Sanji estava em transe. Sentia a necessidade absurda de investir contra a boca de Zoro, rapidamente e com força, porém, não queria ter nenhum controle da situação, deixando que o outro o abusasse da forma que bem entendia, na intensidade, velocidade e pressão que fosse mais agradável para o moreno, mesmo que no fundo soubesse que era a primeira vez que ele estava colocando um pau na boca. Ser entregue às vezes poderia ser bem chato e entediante, e seria o caso se não estivesse admirado com o quão focado o marimo estava em fazer aquilo e no quão delicioso estava sendo. Parecia que ele desejava tanto chupá-lo que era totalmente diferente de todas as outras vezes em que alguém colocara seu pau na boca. Naquele momento ele percebeu que todas as mulheres em que partilhara a cama não estavam realmente afim dele e sim só o usando. Era triste, mas a boca faminta em seu pau agora não o deixava ficar desapontado, se aquilo que era um real boquete, Sanji só queria que Zoro o chupasse pelo resto de sua vida.

O cozinheiro precisava urgentemente de algo dentro de si e aquela brincadeira de Zoro só estava piorando sua situação. Era angustiante sentir os dedos dele tão próximos, tocando sua entrada, mas não efetivamente enfiando. Zoro iria matá-lo assim. Sanji era muito pervertido para ter algum tipo de autocontrole. Cansado daquela provocação que durou menos de cinco segundos, ele encheu a própria mão de saliva e levou até os dedos que eram esfregados em seu buraquinho, passando toda sua saliva neles e sem deixar que Zoro o negasse aquilo, puxou dois dedos para dentro de si, o forçando a penetrá-lo. Ele gemeu alto com aquela invasão e se sentiu terrivelmente obsceno por ser tão fácil dois dedos entrarem de uma vez. Zoro com certeza notaria que estava não só muito relaxado como muito largo, perceberia que ele havia se tocado antes. Não que Sanji se importasse.

Com os dedos o fodendo, a boca o chupando e as mãos voltando para tocar seus mamilos, estava quase tudo completo, com exceção de sua boca. Se pudesse estaria chupando o pau gostoso do marimo naquele momento, entretanto, pedir seria demasiado vergonhoso, então só restava tocá-lo de alguma forma, sobrando-lhe apenas os pés. Sanji começou a esfregar os dedos na ereção dura, achando que acabaria derretendo com seu toque de tão quente que estava. Ele sorria da forma mais indecente possível enquanto seus pés faziam movimentos de cima para baixo, atrevendo-se a ir até os testículos do maior e pressioná-los com as pontas dos dedos. Tentava manter o foco em masturbá-lo, mas os dedos dentro de si, a boca o chupando e os mamilos sendo abusados por ele mesmo estavam sendo muito para aguentar.

O fato de Sanji se utilizar de sua elasticidade e habilidade com as pernas para masturbá-lo com os pés era um golpe muito baixo. O pau de Zoro estava praticamente intocado e abandonado até então, e ele não conseguiu se conter ao ser massageado tão repentinamente, deixando escapar não apenas um, mas uma sucessão de gemidos que eram abafados apenas pelo fato de sua boca estar preenchida pelo pau de Sanji. Maldito pervertido. Aliás, Sanji era tão safado que já havia se tocado por trás mais cedo. Zoro tinha certeza disso porque já havia metido seus dedos nele o suficiente para saber que não entraria tão exageradamente fácil a menos que já tivesse sido preparado. Não que isso o surpreendesse, tanto tempo de amizade fazia com que tivesse conhecimento de que Sanji se masturbava religiosamente todos os dias, vezes o suficiente para esfolar o pau de um ser humano normal.

Mas nada disso importava muito na verdade. O que importava era o gemido delicioso que o loiro havia dado ao penetrar-se com os dedos dele, o que importava era Sanji estar sentindo prazer, e isso estava estampado no rosto dele. Sanji sorria de forma depravada enquanto apertava seus mamilos como se fosse arrancá-los fora e forçava a entrada e saída dos dedos grossos em si mesmo com os movimentos do quadril.

Para Zoro, ver o loiro tão excitado só aumentava seu próprio desespero. Ele aumentou involuntariamente o ritmo do boquete, engolindo o pau de Sanji muito mais rápido do que pretendia, já que a fricção em seu pau e suas bolas o fazia perder o controle de todo o corpo e se mover freneticamente. Ele já não estava mais conseguindo manter muita calma ou paciência com os pés de Sanji o massageando. Na verdade, à essa altura Sanji não estava nem os movendo, era Zoro quem estava basicamente se esfregando vergonhosamente nos pés do loiro, mas não podia evitar. Odiava se esfregar no outro como um cachorro, mas de alguma forma Sanji sempre conseguia deixá-lo nesse estado patético, gemendo sem conseguir se conter e desesperado para ser tocado.

Os gemidos de Zoro eram os melhores que Sanji já ouvira em toda sua vida e a situação obscena em que ele se encontrava apenas melhorava a situação. Ouvir os ruídos causados pela saliva e movimentos enquanto chupava todo seu pau o constrangiam e o excitavam ao mesmo tempo, típico de um pervertido. As reações do loiro para todos aqueles barulhos indecentes era simplesmente rebolar bem gostoso nos dedos grossos, contraindo a entrada para senti-lo se forçando em um orifício mais estreito. Precisava desesperadamente de algo bem maior em seu cuzinho, e o pau do outro pulsava cada vez mais com o contato com seus pés e era delicioso, Zoro estava tão duro e escorregadio que seria bem fácil de meter nele usando só todo aquele pré-gozo como lubrificante.

Sanji estava desesperado com todos aqueles estímulos, era muito para ele aguentar. Se sentia tão fraco e fácil por estar quase em seu terceiro orgasmo apenas na última hora, mas não é como se ele fosse conter. Como sempre, não iria se segurar, aproveitaria esse gozo e o seguinte sem se privar de prazer. Ele via seu pau sumindo dentro da boca do maior e amava admirar aquela visão, era uma obra de arte ao vivo. Por mais que ele mesmo quisesse se enfiar naquela boca quente, acabava deixando só o outro o abusar com vontade, porque não iria perder aquele homem louco por seu corpo, nem ferrando. Enquanto isso, Zoro fazia exatamente o oposto que ele, investindo desesperado contra seus pés, basicamente os fodendo. Era tão safado e excitante que o loiro só conseguia se sentir bobo com a visão.

Zoro sentia que ia morrer. Se Sanji continuasse a fazer essas coisas com ele certamente iria matá-lo. Zoro já estava perigosamente próximo de seu limite enquanto o chupava e ouvir o amigo chamando incessantemente pelo seu nome apenas o fazia ter mais vontade de gozar. Sanji parecia estar em outra dimensão, ele gemia seu nome tão alto, tão obscenamente, Zoro só queria chupá-lo cada vez mais forte, ouvir mais e mais seu nome saindo dos lábios de Sanji.

O loiro não percebeu quando abandonou os mamilos e começou a se segurar nos lençóis da cama, puxando-os e enrolando-os em sua mão. Os gemidos se tornaram mais altos e desconexos, chamava várias vezes o nome do amigo como se quisesse deixar bem claro que era só nele que pensava, que amava, que queria se entregar. Ele não conseguia mais pensar, sua mente estava completamente em branco e as ações eram resultado apenas do instinto. Suas mãos agarraram com força os cabelos verdes e o puxaram para trás, retirando seu pau da boca quente, causando um estalo indecente e muita saliva derramada.

— Vou gozar... — Sanji disse se perdendo em meio as palavras, gaguejando e completamente aéreo, não conseguia mais conter aquele orgasmo desesperado.

Para sua surpresa, quando Zoro soube que ele estava prestes a gozar, enfiou o pau dele de volta em sua boca. Não iria negar aquilo ao loiro, não é como se ele não tivesse feito a mesma coisa com ele dezenas de vezes. Ele sugava com mais vontade toda sua extensão e a glande. O loiro gritou de prazer achando que era o momento de ele ficar inconsciente e morrer, não sabia se era digno de tanto prazer, se merecia um homem não só gostoso como faminto por seu pau.

Sanji estremeceu e gozou forte na boca do moreno, enchendo-o com seu mais puro prazer. Enquanto o loiro gozava em sua boca, Zoro sentia que estava quase gozando também, aquela sensação, aqueles gemidos, era o suficiente para que bastasse tocar em seu pau e ele de derramaria pateticamente fácil. Naquele momento não existia mais nenhuma consciência e o menor apenas começou a meter com força na boca a cada jato de porra que saía de seu pau direto para a cavidade molhada.

Mesmo com um orgasmo perfeito, ele não queria que Zoro parasse. Seu corpo todo estava fraco e ainda assim ele se arrastou pela cama, totalmente trêmulo, empurrou o maior até a cabeceira, sentando-o ali e babou em sua própria mão, levando até o pau enorme e melado e derramou toda sua saliva molhada nele. Sem nenhum pudor ele segurou o pau moreno e endireitou em sua entrada, para sentar-se de uma vez, obviamente se arrependendo no mesmo instante, mas não se arrependendo totalmente ao senti-lo tão fundo em seu cuzinho já não muito apertado. Teve que abraçar o pescoço grosso para ter algum apoio, ainda estava morrendo por causa do orgasmo de segundos atrás.

Aquilo era algo que Zoro não poderia ter previsto nem em um milhão de anos. Ao invés do cozinheiro cair morto depois do próprio orgasmo, o desgraçado sentou em seu colo sem nenhum aviso prévio. Sentia seu pau sendo completamente envolvido e esmagado e bastou Sanji se mover umas duas vezes para que Zoro gozasse com tudo, preenchendo seu interior com o gozo que estava segurando há tanto tempo. Zoro mordeu o primeiro pedaço de pele branca que conseguiu alcançar, se impedindo de gritar com a onda de prazer repentino, beijando o local posteriormente para se desculpar.

Por mais que o orgasmo tivesse sido bom, foi quase doloroso com o tanto que ele tentou evitá-lo e adiá-lo. Não era justo, mal tinha dado tempo de sentir como era e já havia acabado. Não queria Sanji por meros segundos, queria fodê-lo propriamente.

Sentiu o pau de Sanji quase duro outra vez em seu abdômen e apressou-se em agarrá-lo para agilizar o processo, enquanto a outra mão passeava pelo corpo suado. O interior do outro parecia mais delicioso ainda agora que estava preenchido pelo seu gozo quente, e seu pau semi-endurecido deslizava dentro dele com facilidade. Sentia-se ainda excitado com a situação mesmo que tivesse acabado de gozar, era difícil não ficar enquanto estava fodendo Sanji pela primeira vez, que não havia ainda abandonado seu pau e cavalgava lentamente nele. O loiro parecia quase morto, mas continuava a ordenhar cada gota, contraindo o interior delicioso e apertado, buscando mais e mais de seu leite.

Era triste o quão rápido Zoro havia gozado após o loiro sentar-se em seu pau. Não que Sanji já não tivesse gozado duas vezes depois de começar a ser abusado e seu pau já estivesse começando a crescer novamente, mas, Zoro literalmente durou três segundos. Apenas havia começado a rebolar bem gostoso naquela rola incrível e do nada, sem nenhum aviso, sentiu aquela porra gostosa o preenchendo da forma mais suja de todas. Estava corado e sorrindo safado, amava ser marcado por aquele homem quando ele estava inconsciente de seus atos, acabava de descobrir que amava ser fodido. Ele contraia seu interior, como se quisesse estimular o maior para que não perdesse o ritmo e continuasse a fodê-lo.

Zoro tirou o amigo de cima de si e o jogou de costas no colchão novamente, determinado a meter direito nele desta vez. Quando o marimo o afastou de seu colo, Sanji se desesperou ao achar que tudo havia acabado, mas o pensamento sumiu ao vê-lo se masturbando. Era linda a imagem daquele corpo grande e moreno desesperado por ter outra ereção, o menor babava muito naquele homem.

Enquanto se masturbava para ficar completamente duro outra vez, encarava as írises azuis em busca de uma confirmação de que o pervertido ainda tinha condições de aguentar outra rodada, e achou que era o suficiente o fato de Sanji praticamente implorar por isso com o olhar enquanto levava a própria mão à sua ereção, a tocando com rapidez e desespero.

Zoro desviou o olhar até a entrada de Sanji, seu gozo ainda escorria, sujando todo o lençol da cama, fazendo com que aquele cuzinho parecesse mais convidativo ainda. Desesperadamente, se posicionou entre as pernas do loiro e juntou o sêmen que escorria pela bunda novamente na entrada e começou a se enfiar novamente naquela cavidade deliciosa. Não meteu tão depressa como o loiro havia feito anteriormente para que o outro não esmagasse seu pau, não que aquilo fosse de todo ruim, mas não demorou muito para que estivesse com o pau inteiro dentro de Sanji, já que o outro estava preparado o suficiente para isso.

Zoro não sabia exatamente o que fazer, era virgem e nunca havia visto um pornô nem nada do tipo, então apenas desligou sua mente e resolveu não pensar muito, apenas seguir seus instintos e fazer.

Sanji sentia seu cuzinho totalmente molhado e quente, e aquilo estava longe de satisfazê-lo. Por mais que estivesse se tocando, não era apenas isso que desejava, queria Zoro o fodendo com vontade e ser jogado na cama com o corpo maior por cima era exatamente o que tanto fantasiava. Seu pau latejava em sua mão que o apertava com mais força que o necessário para evitar um orgasmo não convidado naquele momento. Se fosse para gozar, só aceitaria com Zoro metendo bem gostoso nele.

E o moreno meteu tão gostoso. Devagar, completamente diferente de como Sanji havia feito, mesmo lentamente não demorou para ele estar todo dentro e era perfeito. As sensações que passaram por seu corpo eram de outro mundo, não sabia como reagir aquilo, apenas largou o próprio pau e agarrou os ombros do maior, puxando-o para cima de si, colando seus peitos e tomando seus lábios outra vez em um beijo demorado e necessitado. Não deixaria que um mal-entendido voltasse a acontecer e algum dos dois idiotas pensasse que não queria que o outro o beijasse, então o beijaria sempre que tivesse oportunidade, até mesmo quando não estivessem fazendo coisas indecentes na cama.

Os dedos finos se afundavam nos músculos das costas largas e algumas vezes da nuca, sempre puxando o maior para mais perto como se tentasse se fundir com ele. Zoro investia com vontade contra seu corpo e Sanji fazia questão de contrair-se sempre o máximo como se dessa forma pudesse sentir o outro com mais intensidade e de fato aquela ideia era ótima porque estava sentindo seu corpo bem estreito e o pau do outro o preenchendo, deslizando de forma deliciosa com toda aquela porra gostosa em seu cuzinho apertado...

Embora tenha se contido no começo para meter lentamente, Zoro não poderia ir mais devagar agora mesmo se quisesse. Sanji o envolvia por completo, se contraía ao redor do seu pau, não sabia se involuntariamente ou de propósito, e ele só conseguia meter cada vez mais forte e mais fundo, ouvindo os barulhos ficarem mais indecentes e os gemidos do loiro, mais altos. Era gostoso demais para parar por sequer um segundo, tão fácil de foder, tão escorregadio e melado, seus quadris se moviam com um desejo absurdo. Tinha certeza que Sanji deveria estar escorrendo ainda mais que antes e ele apenas pensava indecentemente no quanto seria bom enchê-lo de porra pela segunda vez, vê-lo ficar cheio e transbordar com o seu prazer, mas não tinha nem tempo de se envergonhar com seus próprios pensamentos, não conseguia raciocinar. Sanji o puxava para perto com urgência, colando seus corpos um no outro, e o agarrava como se nunca mais fosse deixá-lo ir, o que fazia Zoro fodê-lo com mais vontade ainda.

Ele empurrava uma das pernas do cozinheiro em direção ao peito magro dele, numa posição que quebraria corpos mais frágeis e menos flexíveis, para ter mais espaço entre as pernas dele e conseguir se movimentar mais fácil enquanto era puxado contra o corpo do outro. Beijá-lo enquanto metia também era difícil, ainda mais quando era seu segundo beijo em toda sua vida, e ele mal conseguia sincronizar o que estavam fazendo, então parecia mais que suas línguas estavam apenas se esfregando descoordenadamente, completamente diferente do beijo lento e paciente de antes. Zoro percorria Sanji inteiro com suas mãos, tateando cegamente tudo em que conseguia tocar, e logo abandonou a boca de Sanji, que continuou aberta e salivando, para se abaixar e tentar beijar toda a extensão daquele corpo que se movia contra o seu. Encontrou um dos mamilos do loiro e o colocou na boca, começando a sugá-lo e mordê-lo.

Ter seu mamilo sendo abusado era insano. Antes a ideia de Zoro o tocar era fora de juízo, agora era a coisa mais real existente. Os movimentos que o moreno fazia com o corpo grande eram incríveis, mesmo que não tivesse nenhuma real habilidade, só de ser o seu marimo o fodendo já era a melhor coisa do mundo. Sanji era muito fraco para sexo, e quando o sexo era com o homem que amava, parecia que tudo o tornava ainda mais fácil. As duas vezes anteriores que gozara não estava nem perto de ser o suficiente, já sentia seu corpo perdendo as forças e se movendo com mais intensidade contra o moreno começando a entrar em desespero outra vez.

O abdômen terrivelmente gostoso de Zoro era esfregado em seu pau, o estimulando em todos os locais possíveis. Os mamilos eram devorados, assim como seu cuzinho não mais tão apertado. Sanji era tão safado que não conseguia aguentar tanto prazer acumulado e a cada fricção do outro em seu pau parecia que era um orgasmo que tinha. E tudo se tornou pior quando Zoro começou a investir de uma forma específica que começava a atingir sua próstata e continuou a meter daquela forma, fazendo o loiro derreter por completo.

— Porra... — Zoro gemeu quando sentiu o loiro apertando ainda mais seu pau, Sanji parecia ter aprovado a ideia de ser abusado ali, então ele apenas continuou a sugar forte o mamilo, às vezes deixando-o escapar de sua boca para gemer ou xingar, perdendo completamente o controle das palavras que saiam de sua boca no estado em que se encontrava.

— Porra, eu te amo tanto. — Ele falou sem nem perceber direito o que dizia, enquanto seus braços envolviam o loiro, apertando forte o corpo magro.

Sanji não se aguentou e se agarrou com toda força que tinha no corpo maior, sentindo-o lhe apertar com ainda mais força quase como se fosse quebrá-lo ao meio. Era sufocante e perfeito, e se achava que ter a próstata atingida era a melhor coisa do mundo, ele estava completamente errado. Foram aquelas palavras que Zoro falou que o fez chegar ao seu limite mais uma vez, palavras que ele definitivamente não estava esperando e o pegaram em cheio.

A declaração do outro continuou a se repetir por sua mente durante todo seu orgasmo, e ele gritava desesperado o nome do moreno como se estivesse dizendo que sentia o mesmo, mas sem propriamente usar aquelas palavras. Seu pau gozou no peito dos dois e parecia que aquele era o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

Sanji ficava ainda mais lindo depois de um orgasmo, ao menos essa era a opinião de Zoro. Ele amava a cara de satisfação do outro, seu sorriso bobo, como se não tivesse uma só preocupação na vida. Na verdade, nos momentos que antecediam o orgasmo ele era perfeito também. A forma como Sanji fechava os olhos e contorcia todos os músculos da face, a necessidade de gozar gostoso estampada no rosto angelical do safado. O corpo do outro se movia freneticamente em direção ao seu, praticamente se empalando sozinho em seu pau, claramente louco para fazê-lo gozar. Zoro também estava, e muito, e os movimentos violentos do loiro aumentando o ritmo só o faziam ficar com mais vontade. Não demorou muito para que o menor ficasse totalmente sem forças devido ao orgasmo intenso e interromper os movimentos, fazendo com que Zoro tivesse que retomar o ritmo sozinho. Ele continuou fodendo impacientemente o outro enquanto ele estava ofegante e chamava agora baixinho seu nome milhares de vezes como um mantra, apertando deliciosamente seu pau por causa do orgasmo e fazendo com que fosse impossível para Zoro aguentar por muito tempo depois disso.

O cozinheiro caiu morto na cama enquanto seu peito subia e descia com uma frequência bem maior que o normal, ofegante, cansado e morto, mas realizado e feliz. Zoro observava o amigo completamente aéreo, o gozo dele espalhado pelo seu peitoral e as gotas de suor brilhando no pescoço marcado, que Zoro só havia notado agora. Geralmente, Zoro fechava os olhos durante um orgasmo, mas ele permaneceu olhando Sanji sorrir, enquanto dava as últimas estocadas e gozava pela segunda vez naquele interior quentinho. Ele gemeu alto e sem pudor nenhum como jamais fazia e não poderia se importar menos, sua mente estava em branco, ou melhor, nela só havia o loiro à sua frente.

Se forçou a não desabar imediatamente depois de seu orgasmo para não esmagar o menor e reuniu as últimas forças para sair de seu interior e deitar ao seu lado, puxando o corpo de Sanji para si e adormecendo quase no mesmo instante, não que isso não fosse o normal para ele. O loirinho ainda passou alguns minutos observando o amado, sorrindo bobamente cada vez que se lembrava da declaração. Ele também o amava da mesma forma. Muito. Logo também adormeceu devido a exaustão.

Sanji acordou no dia seguinte incrédulo com o sonho maravilhoso que tivera. Havia finalmente transado com Zoro e parecia que todo seu corpo ainda sentia os toques do outro. Fora o melhor sonho de toda sua vida e ele sorria da forma mais besta apaixonada possível. O sol atravessava sua janela, clareando totalmente o quarto e ele se arrependeu de ter ido dormir sem fechar as cortinas... Só não se lembrava quando é que tinha ido dormir... Ele franziu o cenho e olhou para o lado, vendo o moreno de seus sonhos mais indecentes dormindo deitado de barriga para cima em sua cama e completamente nu. Se assustou por um instante, mas não é como se fosse incomum acordar com Zoro ao seu lado, não?

Definitivamente, não. Era quase uma rotina tê-lo ao seu lado, porém, sempre vestido, e naquele momento a última coisa que aquele homem estava era vestido. Ele conseguia ver todo o corpo bronzeado praticamente brilhando, o membro adormecido e ainda assim lindo, e o rosto com uma expressão calma e serena. Era lindo. Só então Sanji percebeu que talvez aquele não era um sonho e que realmente tinham transado. Ele se lembrava dos toques e tinha certeza que não eram toques de um sonho, Zoro havia o tocado de todas as formas e fizeram amor bem gostoso.

Ao se mover para acordar o outro, a sua dúvida acabava de ser sanada. Sentia seu interior melado, o corpo fraco e ao começar a observar, existiam marcas em toda a pele branca, seja de chupões, mordidas ou dedos. O loiro arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta que realmente fora fodido bem gostoso pelo homem adormecido ao seu lado e o sorriso que existia em seu rosto aumentou de forma que iluminaria todo o quarto.

— Nós transamos... — Falou sozinho, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem de vergonha.

— É... — Zoro respondeu involuntariamente, esquecendo-se de que estava fingindo estar dormindo.

Geralmente ele realmente estaria dormindo àquela hora, mas havia acordado um pouco mais cedo. Zoro não tinha o menor problema em acordar de manhã e voltar imediatamente a dormir, mas assim que acordou e viu Sanji as lembranças da noite anterior começaram a inundar sua mente e ele não quis mais voltar a ao sono. Preferiu deixar seu cérebro lentamente se recordar de como foi bom, de como estavam próximos, do quanto era gostoso dentro dele, de como o loiro o apertava com vontade e grudava seus corpos o mais próximo possível… Ele amava aquilo. Tudo estava perfeitamente bem e incrível na mente de Zoro até ele se lembrar de três palavras.

Eu te amo. Ele havia dito isso. Enquanto adorava o corpo do outro e não tinha noção do que dizia. Havia dito mais para si mesmo do que para o outro, mas porra, ele disse em voz alta. Zoro queria socar seu próprio rosto. Que tipo de retardado diz algo assim no meio do sexo, ele era algum tipo de bobo apaixonado agora?

Sentia suas bochechas queimando após responder à fala de Sanji e se recusou a abrir os olhos e encarar o rosto do outro, mesmo já tendo estragado seu disfarce de estar dormindo. Era bem ridículo continuar fingindo como uma criança, mas talvez fosse melhor que encarar o loiro.


	15. Festival

Sanji sempre achou que seu destino era viver em um conto de fadas, com flores e pássaros, uma princesa digna de toda sua grandeza e que iria visitá-la montado em um cavalo branco, só não esperava que seu sonho realmente se tornaria real e muito menos que a princesa seria substituída por um ogro. Infelizmente detalhes da vida que não poderiam ser mudados. Quando que ele sequer cogitou a possibilidade de que se apaixonaria por outro homem? E pior, seu melhor amigo que era um completo homem das cavernas! Ele só podia estar louco por ter escolhido justo aquele brutamontes como namorado.

Bom, não exatamente namorado. Tudo bem que eles não necessariamente precisavam de uma nomeação em voz alta ou até mesmo um pedido, o que estavam tendo apenas aconteceu e cada vez mais fora aumentando, até chegar ao ponto em que estava. Já se sentia namorado de Zoro, passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos e diferente de muitas amizades que conquistaram na escola, eles ainda estavam juntos mesmo depois de formados. Inclusive, Sanji até o levou, vergonhosamente, para o baile de formatura. E eles dançaram na frente de todo mundo e o loiro se surpreendeu por não se importar com os olhares e comentários sobre os dois, sobre o casal de viadinhos da turma. Ele percebeu não ligar, seu amor por Zoro era muito grande para ficar se importando com aparências. Mesmo que tenha se sentido meio envergonhado pelo outro não saber dar sequer um passo de valsa.

Em compensação, o que Zoro tinha de ruim na dança, tinha de bom na cama. Sanji sempre ia até as nuvens quando estavam transando. O melhor era que não era mais só sexo, não que em algum momento fosse, mas era diferente. Eles estavam se beijando! Não só no momento de tesão, como a todo momento. Eles se beijavam sem estar excitados, davam selinhos extremamente bregas quando se encontravam e se despediam, basicamente devoravam a língua um do outro nos momentos mais normais do dia e no meio do sexo eles eram famintos um pelo outro. O sexo era perfeito, cada toque o fazia se sentir bem, cada estocada o fazia delirar. O loiro não sabia que poderia gozar tantas vezes em apenas um dia, nem mesmo quando se tocava sozinho havia gozado tantas vezes quanto algumas em que estava com Zoro. O moreno era faminto por seu corpo e o loiro pelo dele. Ele se sentia amado a cada toque, cada beijo. Sanji estava certo de que não poderia ser mais feliz, afinal, ser fodido, o que por sinal ele amava, especialmente quando Zoro perdia todo o controle e o fodia com força; fazer amor, que acontecia com bastante frequência até, eles eram muito exageradamente bregas; mamar aquela rola gostosa e ser mamado, ter todo seu corpo abusado e desejado quase diariamente, tem como ficar melhor? Se tinha, o loiro não fazia ideia de como, porque estava com o emprego dos sonhos e o homem dos sonhos... Não que em algum momento da vida ele tenha sonhado com homens...

Naquela manhã Zoro havia dormido em sua casa, na verdade ele estava quase se mudando para lá de tanto tempo que passava com Sanji, e eles transaram tão gostoso que ainda parecia vívido em seu corpo e durante todo o expediente no restaurante ele ficou sorrindo e se lembrando dos toques do outro, de como o chupara com vontade até ele se despejar em sua boca e depois ainda continuou chupando as bolas até que a ereção voltasse a se manter firme e grande, para ele poder cavalgar bem devagar agarradinho ao pescoço e ombros do outro, que segurava sua cintura com uma mão e a outra apertava sua bunda. E eles se beijaram tanto que parecia que seria a última vez em que se beijariam. Sem contar que era delicioso quando o outro gozava dentro de si quase no mesmo momento em que gozava no peitoral largo e abdômen muito bem definido. Zoro era uma perdição de homem.

Sanji estava mais precavido ultimamente. Na primeira vez em que transaram, foram levados totalmente pelo tesão e acabaram nem usando proteção, o que para o moreno não era tão problema já que era virgem, mas o cozinheiro estava muito longe de ser virgem. A maior parte das vezes havia usado camisinha com as garotas que ficava, mas quando alguma insistia em não usar por já tomar medicamentos e não ter perigo de engravidar, o loiro se deixava levar facilmente. Então, ele resolveu se consultar com um médico para ver se estava tudo bem, porque ficou sendo doido por uma semana achando que poderia ter passado algo para Zoro e caso tivesse se sentiria muito culpado. No fim, felizmente, estava tudo bem e ele estava seguro, então transar sem preservativo não era nenhum problema e ambos estavam se aproveitando em demasiado.

Naquela noite, havia convidado Zoro para ir em um festival, era definitivamente um encontro. Aquele dia era importante para ele, sete de julho não só era o dia em que se transferira para a escola em que conheceu o marimo, como também coincidentemente o dia em que marcava a metade do tempo que faltava para o aniversário do moreno depois de seu aniversário. Não que importasse, Sanji só era louco e ficava fazendo contas no seu tempo vago e inventando coisas que nem eram relevantes. Outra coincidência era que naquele dia acontecia o tanabata matsuri e eles iriam aproveitar, ver a queima de fogos juntos de mãos dadas e se beijariam enquanto admiravam o espetáculo. Era esse seu plano para a noite.

Lá estava ele na frente da casa de Zoro tocando a campainha. Estava exageradamente arrumado, com um lindo kimono azul bem colado no corpo que destacava bastante suas curvas elegantes. Por mais que tivesse alcançado o moreno em altura, estava longe de alcançá-lo em corpo, porém, havia se aceitado como era e gostava bastante do corpo que adquiriu com o passar dos anos, nem parecia mais o adolescente remelento de três anos atrás, parecia um homem formado, belo e jovial. Muita areia para o caminhãozinho de Zoro, com toda certeza.

Ao ser recepcionado pelo pai de Kuina, Sanji soube imediatamente que o imbecil de cabelos verdes ainda estava dormindo, mesmo ele sendo bem claro naquela manhã que era para ficar pronto naquele horário que iria buscá-lo em casa para evitar horas perdidas de um marimo andando em círculos pela cidade sem nunca conseguir encontrar o lugar combinado. Se arrependeu de ter entrado pela porta da frente, poderia ter simplesmente ido até o quarto do outro e pulado a janela, para chutá-lo até acordar.

Koshiro sorria para ele de forma estranha, da mesma forma que Zeff sorria quando via ele e Zoro juntos, era um tanto vergonhoso, mas óbvio que aqueles dois já tinham consciência de que os adolescentes haviam se tornado um casal. Ao menos o espadachim não o jogou contra a parede e começou a questionar centenas de coisas sobre o relacionamento que estavam tendo, ponto para ele já que Zeff fazia não centenas, e sim milhões de perguntas a cada dia, era irritante. Por sorte quem sofria mais com as jogadas na parede era o marimo, que demore reagia de forma fofa e envergonhada ao ser questionado pela figura paterna de Sanji.

Zoro foi acordado por Koshiro, que avisava que Sanji estava na porta, e tomou um susto. Nem sequer havia tirado a bermuda com a qual dormia todo dia, muito menos se empiriquitado com o kimono que Sanji havia insistido que ele usasse. Merda. O loiro iria ficar furioso de ficar plantado esperando na porta. Zoro havia passado o dia anterior inteiro treinando antes de ir na casa do loiro para que dormissem juntos, resolveu treinar por dois dias para que pudesse passar a noite toda só com o loiro e havia ficado tão cansado depois daquele sexo matinal perfeito que quando foi para casa acabou dormindo imediatamente e acordando depois do planejado. Felizmente, estava tão acostumado a pôr um kimono que conseguia vesti-lo com certa velocidade, a coisa seria bem diferente se fosse o caso de precisar vestir um terno, e conseguiu se arrumar à sua maneira em poucos minutos.

Zoro costumava achar que seria estranho demonstrar tanto carinho com alguém, principalmente alguém tão irritantemente imbecil, mas tudo acabava sempre sendo natural, quase inato e instintivo. Era sempre assim com Sanji, às vezes parecia que iria explodir e às vezes era como se pertencesse àquilo de forma tão intrínseca que jamais poderia ser esquisito. Para sua surpresa, até em público ele acabou reparando que não havia problemas com isso. Mas se ele pensasse bem, nunca deu a mínima para o que qualquer um pensava, então não tinha porque se importar com os olhares intrometidos. O mais incrível era que o loiro estava agindo bem parecido com ele. Parecia não dar uma foda em ser visto pelas preciosas mellorines aos beijos com outro cara e Zoro sentia-se bobamente aliviado com isso.

No dia em que transaram pela primeira vez havia dito demais e, além de ter sido extremamente vergonhoso, pensou por um segundo que aquilo pudesse afastar o loiro ou que estava empurrando palavras exageradamente pesadas para cima dele. Porém, Sanji nunca comentou sobre o ocorrido e também não se afastou dele nem nada do tipo, na verdade estavam mais juntos do que antes, se é que era possível. Zoro percebeu que gostava daquela dinâmica confortável e estava incrivelmente satisfeito que absolutamente nada havia mudado para pior.

No aniversário de Sanji, há alguns meses, ele havia tentado retribuir o presente que ganhou. Claro, no caso dele precisaria ser algo mais humilde, algo que seu cérebro limitado pudesse elaborar, então optou por dar um marimo a ele. Ele estava ciente da história da infância do outro e queria dar outro que substituísse aquele, além de boa parte do presente ser uma oportunidade para Sanji zoá-lo, o que conhecendo o loiro seria um ótimo presente de aniversário. Zoro então entregou o pequeno aquário e aguardou a reação do outro. Havia uma expressão que Zoro não sabia exatamente decifrar no rosto de Sanji. Zoro pensou que seria bom para ele, era algo bastante simples e barato, mas se pudesse ao menos trazer um sorriso pro rosto do outro era suficiente. Mesmo que fosse às custas de sua própria dignidade e de ser zoado ainda mais por causa do seu cabelo. Mas talvez aquilo apenas trouxesse más lembranças, talvez tivesse sido uma péssima ideia. Ele se torturou sem saber o que se passava na cabeça dele até repentinamente receber um beijo do loiro, que se prolongou por minutos maravilhosos. Era impressionante como não importava quantas vezes se beijassem ele nunca realmente se acostumava com aquilo. Ainda se derretia contra o corpo magro como se fosse a primeira vez e ainda se desesperava pelo beijo como se fosse a última.

Naquele mesmo dia o loiro o chamou para ver os fogos no festival, mencionando alguma loucura sobre datas que ele não entendeu muito bem, apenas aceitou. Se era uma oportunidade para estarem juntos, Zoro aceitaria quase qualquer coisa. Além do mais, fazia muito tempo que não ia no tanabata matsuri… Mais precisamente desde que sua irmã havia morrido. Seria bom, ver a queima de fogos mais uma vez, quem sabe levar umas flores ao túmulo dela na volta para casa.

Desceu e encontrou o loiro entretido observando com interesse os porta retratos no móvel da sala de estar. Não que Sanji não fosse bastante na sua casa, mas passava tanto tempo em seu quarto que provavelmente nunca tinha muito tempo de reparar no resto da casa, a não ser claro na cozinha.

— Ei. — Ele abraçou o outro por trás, encostando o queixo em seu ombro, sentindo a textura macia de seu kimono e inspirando o perfume que vinha de toda parte nele. Era impossível algum homem ser mais cheiroso que aquele. — Vamos?

Sem muito o que fazer, só restou ao loiro passar o tempo olhando a decoração da sala, admirando os quadros e se lembrando de como amava passar o tempo com Kuina, conversar com ela, sair para caçar garotas e... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir um ogro se aproximando. Imediatamente seu coração disparou, como se fosse a primeira vez que se encontravam.

— Ei. — Sanji sentiu seu marimo o abraçando e sorriu apaixonado, sem se importar que Koshiro estivesse ali do lado e caso se movesse um pouquinho poderia vê-los juntos. Felizmente, havia superado essa barreira de vergonha e só queria ficar o tempo todo com o homem que amava.

Então, ele se virou e selou os lábios de Zoro em um rápido e inocente beijo, não querendo perder a oportunidade em nenhuma das vezes. No entanto, a vergonha que não sentia dos outros, ele sentia do marimo, por isso virou o rosto e começou a andar em direção a porta, após segurar na mão do maior e arrastá-lo junto. Eles se despediram de Koshiro e saíram.

Eles caminhavam tranquilamente, não havia pressa, embora Zoro tivesse os atrasado um pouco. A brisa quente de verão soprava e Zoro abria ainda mais seu kimono, sempre achava qualquer coisa que usasse na parte de cima muito quente.

Dava olhadelas por cima do ombro de vez em quando para reparar no loiro. Não era sempre que Sanji usava aquele tipo de traje, escolhendo sempre roupas mais ocidentais, mas aquilo ficava tão bom nele quanto qualquer um de seus ternos chiques. Talvez até melhor… Ou talvez Zoro estivesse sendo parcial apenas porque o kimono mostrava mais do corpo do outro.

Já Sanji, começou a olhar atentamente o corpo do moreno a ponto de quase babar com a visão. Era normal Zoro usar roupas tradicionais, assim como era totalmente injusto o quão bem ele ficava com elas e o loiro apreciava muito ele bem vestido, mas com aquela em específico ele estava ainda melhor.

— Você está bonito com esse kimono. — Ele soltou o comentário no ar e com a mão que não era ocupada, começou a procurar dentro de seu próprio kimono seu maço de cigarros, acabava de dizer a coisa mais vergonhosa que poderia sair de sua boca e fumar o distrairia daquela vergonha.

Zoro deveria ficar envergonhado com o elogio, mas a reação de Sanji era tão óbvia e fofa que ele não pôde deixar de sorrir largamente, enquanto o outro acendia seu cigarro e tentava se esconder debaixo do cabelo. Zoro apertou um pouco mais a mão dele enquanto caminhavam.

— Você continua a mesma coisa de sempre... — O que significava que ele estava lindo como sempre. Mas ainda assim ganhou uma baforada na cara pela resposta. Espantando a fumaça venenosa com a mão livre ele ainda sorria com as reações do cozinheiro. E pensar que Sanji havia insistido tanto para eles irem nesse festival e mais ainda para vê-lo de kimono.

Sanji tentava se esconder, disfarçar que não havia elogiado o amigo e que nada havia acontecido. O cigarro queimava rapidamente em sua boca e mesmo com a vergonha, não deixaria o idiota o elogiar como se não se importasse, estava muito lindo, arrumado e cheiroso para só aquilo, então soltou toda a fumaça na cara dele e mostrou a língua, como a criança infantil que era. Honestamente gostaria de ouvir um elogio bem feito, mas não é como se aquele elogio pobre não fosse envergonhá-lo. Céus, quando é que parariam de ser tão tímidos um com o outro? Algo o dizia que nunca.

O corpo sedutor do marimo o chamava a atenção e não foram poucas as vezes que o loiro se pegou olhando aquele peitoral largo tentando fugir do kimono, vez ou outra até mesmo notando os mamilos escuros mais empinados devido ao vento gostoso. Aquela era definitivamente a perdição do pobre cozinheiro inocente.

— Aliás, como fez a proeza de convencer o velho a te liberar por uma noite inteira no meio da semana? — Zoro perguntou curioso, interrompendo os pensamentos pervertidos do loiro. Geralmente eles só tinham tempo livre quando Sanji largava, sempre muito tarde da noite, ou nos fins de semana em que não trabalhava, o que era uma droga porque pelo menos antigamente eles podiam se ver quando estavam na escola.

— Eu não convenci. Ele disse que não iria me liberar porque hoje vai ter muito movimento, como se não tivesse em todos os dias, então eu ameacei a me demitir para conseguir a folga. — Sanji tragou e levantou o rosto para o céu, soltando a fumaça aos pouquinhos. — E ele me demitiu.

Ele começou a rir de si mesmo, lembrando-se da conversa idiota que tivera com o velhote.

— Ah... — Zoro falou, por alguns segundos não realmente registrando as palavras que estava ouvindo, estava muito ocupado observando o rosto de Sanji ainda vermelho e lindo enquanto ele explicava. Ele realmente parecia mais lindo com aquele kimono. Ou talvez Zoro estivesse apenas mais apaixonado, como se isso fosse possível. — Calma, sério?

Zoro finalmente processou o que o loiro disse e o olhava um pouco espantado enquanto Sanji ria como um maluco logo após explicar que fora demitido.

— Sério, marimo. — Sanji sorriu, aquele sorriso gracioso totalmente injusto. Aos poucos começou a se acalmar, parando de rir como um idiota e respirando fundo para recuperar o fôlego perdido enquanto ria como besta e em seguida tragou o cigarro profundamente, como se aquilo pudesse acalmá-lo. — Mas óbvio que ele estava brincando, quando eu estava saindo ele disse que era para estar no restaurante às três da manhã na sexta para ajudá-lo até de noite. Só vou ter que trabalhar por quase vinte horas seguidas ou mais, mas é por um bom motivo.

O loiro respondeu em forma de brincadeira, porém, ao se tocar da última parte de sua resposta, corou violentamente e desviou o olhar, murmurando que ele era tão vergonhoso que machucava. O cigarro foi jogado fora e a mão que o segurava foi até seu rosto, escondendo-o do moreno. Céus, como podia deixar escapar coisas tão constrangedoras? A forma que respondeu nem deixou claro no quanto ele tremeu na base ao ser demitido e realmente acreditou, a ponto de arrumar suas coisas para ir embora e até ter vontade de chorar dramaticamente. Maldito velhote.

Ouvir que, para compensar seu patrão, o amigo teria que fazer um turno exageradamente longo por causa de Zoro só lhe causava duas reações. A primeira era pensar onde diabos estava a justiça de trabalho nesse país, e a segunda era ficar absolutamente constrangido igual um imbecil. Mal teve tempo de notar que Sanji agia exatamente da mesma forma.

Enquanto se escondia, sua mão ainda segurando a de Zoro, apertava a mão morena com mais força, como se fosse para descontar sua frustração no imbecil por ser tão idiota e envergonhá-lo de formas tão absurdas. Tentando voltar a agir normalmente, ele acendeu outro cigarro e tragou forte, jogando para o lado oposto do amigo, mas ainda assim deixando a fumaça ir para a cara dele já que o vento a levava.

— Faz 127 dias desde que me deu o pequeno Zoro-chwan. — Comentou de forma provocante, tentando fazer o outro esquecer do momento constrangedor de antes. — Seu bebê já cresceu dois milímetros e está tão fofo.

Se referia ao marimo que ganhara de presente no seu aniversário. Naquele dia Sanji ficou tão bobo com o presente que perdeu até as palavras e mal conseguiu agradecer, só queria chorar de felicidade e beijar o homem que amava até seus lábios caírem.

— Já disse para não chamá-lo assim… Idiota. — Zoro falou estalando a língua, meio puto e meio envergonhado com a alcunha que seu presente havia recebido. Pelo menos o loiro realmente parecia ter gostado já não calava a boca com as comparações com seu cabelo nem por um segundo desde aquele dia, meses atrás. Sanji e suas manias esquisitas de contar datas. Pensando bem, não havia parado para perceber que fazia tanto tempo assim desde o aniversário dele, o tempo realmente havia passado muito rápido.


	16. Fogos

Os dois chegaram até o local do festival e logo Sanji arrastou o amigo pelo braço até um local mais reservado. Aquilo irritava Zoro às vezes, era como se o loiro achasse que ele não tinha condições nem de ir até a esquina sozinho. Por outro lado, até que não era ruim ser guiado de vez em quando… Sanji caminhava por entre as árvores à sua frente, vez ou outra olhando para trás e sorrindo para ele. Zoro queria amaldiçoá-lo por ser tão bonito, chegava a ser ridículo.

Se dirigiram até o melhor lugar, segundo Sanji, e encostaram numa árvore de tronco mais espesso, aguardando calmamente a queima de fogos que deveria acontecer dentro de alguns instantes.

Sanji passara meses pesquisando sobre a melhor localização para se ver os fogos naquele dia e após muitos testes, finalmente achara o que tinha a melhor visão. Mais incrível era que aquele lugar era bem reservado também, então seria bem difícil alguém passar por ali para atrapalhar aquele encontro. Não é como se estivesse com vergonha de ficar em público com Zoro, depois do baile com certeza não era aquele motivo, apenas sabia que o moreno gostava de privacidade e silêncio, então faria de tudo para tornar aquela noite perfeita.

Ainda se sentia estranho em ser tão exageradamente carinhoso e amoroso com Zoro, levando em consideração o começo meio conturbado que tiveram, nunca imaginaria que se tornariam amigos tão próximos... Talvez até mais do que apenas amigos. Não que tivessem parado de brigar e discutir por absolutamente nada e tudo, muito pelo contrário, parecia que quanto mais próximos ficavam, mais brigavam como duas crianças de dez anos.

Zoro viu o loiro se desfazer de outra bituca de cigarro em seu cinzeiro portátil, já que estavam no meio da floresta. Ele havia tirado outro do maço, á estava no seu terceiro cigarro da noite, e Zoro interrompeu seu movimento de colocá-lo na boca para roubar o cigarro e colocar nos próprios lábios, esperando Sanji acendê-lo. Sanji levantou a sobrancelha visível para aquela ação enquanto Zoro apenas o encarava em tom de desafio.

O cozinheiro amava fumar, desde muito cedo havia adquirido aquele detestável vício e acabado completamente com sua saúde. E justamente por saber disso que jamais deixaria o moreno fazer o mesmo. Depois de provar uma única vez não havia mais volta. Nem por uma brincadeira permitiria o outro a fumar, então quando ele roubou o cigarro de sua boca, Sanji imediatamente o tomou de volta ao invés de acendê-lo, substituindo-o por seus lábios.

Ele juntou a boca a de Zoro, pressionando-a contra ele e empurrando-o mais na árvore. Quis muito prolongar aquele ato, beijá-lo por várias horas seguidas, devorar sua boca, porém, logo se afastou e sorriu inocente, tentando transmitir que realmente era aquilo, não que qualquer pessoa acreditasse. Para se conter, colocou o cigarro de volta nos lábios e o acendeu com o isqueiro, tragando como se aquilo fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

— Não vou deixar você estragar sua saúde como eu fiz, seu idiota. — Sanji disse mais sério que o normal, mas finalizou a frase já sorrindo gracioso. — Já basta beber sake como se fosse água.

Zoro não iria mentir, havia ficado um pouco chateado porque genuinamente queria provar daquele vício de que o outro tanto gostava, só para ver como era. Na verdade, até o cheiro e o gosto do cigarro agora o agradavam, já sendo associado como o cheiro e o gosto de Sanji na mente dele. Mas receber aquela preocupação não era de todo mal… Mesmo que fosse completamente absurda e descabida. Não era fraco para se viciar tão fácil e também não exagerava tanto no sakê assim...

O loiro se encostou na árvore bem coladinho com o marimo, tocando seus braços e as mãos estavam próximas o suficiente para se esbarrarem a qualquer movimento. Olhou para o céu, como se já estivesse tendo a queima de fogos, mesmo que ainda não tivesse começado, parecendo até estar envergonhado com a situação.

— Sabe, eu escolhi essa data porque falta 127 dias para seu aniversário, então é a metade dos nossos aniversários. Você não liga muito para essas coisas, mas eu sou grato por ter te conhecido nesse dia, minha vida mudou por completo. — Ele estava vermelho, muito vermelho. Agradecia a pouca luminosidade no local porque não ficava tão descarado em seu rosto que estava envergonhado, o que não mudava o fato de que estava queimando.

O cozinheiro estava bastante falante essa noite, e ainda por cima com uma predileção por falar coisas extremamente vergonhosas. Estava escuro e Zoro não conseguia ver o loiro direito, mas pôs as mãos no rosto do outro para confirmar o que já sabia, as bochechas dele estavam fervendo debaixo de suas palmas. Zoro então puxou o rosto de Sanji abruptamente e o encostou em seu peitoral. Isso só era possível porque o loiro estava mais inclinado que ele na árvore, já que tinham alturas muito parecidas.

— Você é o idiota mais imbecil que existe nesse mundo. — O que deveria ser equivalente a algumas palavras bonitas na linguagem das algas. — Mas… Eu realmente gosto de lembrar daquele dia.

Admitiu relutante, embora isso fosse óbvio para qualquer um que olhasse para os dois por um segundo. Por mais que antes ele tivesse seu grupo de amigos, nada se comparava. Sua vida realmente era completamente diferente com Sanji. Se manteve abraçado ao cozinheiro tempo o suficiente para ter ficado estranho, mas surpreendentemente não era o caso. Sentia que poderia passar a noite naquela posição.

Aquela declaração de amor marimística fazia os olhos do loiro brilhar em um azul intenso e ele realmente agradeceu que o outro não estava vendo seu rosto naquele momento porque seria muito vergonhoso. Sabia que Zoro estava tão envergonhado quanto ele também, por isso forçava com tanta vontade seu rosto contra aquele peitoral, o que obviamente estava longe de ser uma boa ideia, Sanji era muito pervertido para não se excitar com qualquer toque do outro, mas quando o assunto era o peitoral forte que era um de seus maiores fracos, a situação piorava ainda mais.

Teve que engolir a seco e pensar em coisas que não o excitavam, porque senão uma ereção nasceria e seria facilmente marcada pelo kimono que estava justo em sua bela silhueta. Ótima ideia não usar uma cueca por estar ficando com uma aparência desagradável naquele tecido. Era bem difícil se controlar perto de um homem tão irresistível, ou talvez fosse ele que era muito pervertido mesmo.

Zoro escutou barulho dos primeiros fogos sendo estourados e pensou que não seria tão ruim assim perder aquela vista se fosse para ficar mais alguns minutos abraçado ao loiro. Porém, voltou a si rapidamente, sabendo do esforço que o loiro havia colocado naquele encontro e do quanto ele planejou tudo aquilo. Zoro então soltou o amigo e olhou para cima, voltando para a posição original em que estavam e não ousando olhar para o outro rapaz.

Os fogos eram bonitos e Sanji definitivamente havia feito um trabalho impecável ao escolher o local para vê-los. Se mantiveram um tempo em silêncio, apenas escutando os pontos de luz explodirem no céu e suas mãos novamente estavam quase se encostando no tronco da árvore. Zoro moveu o mais sutilmente que conseguia seus dedos grossos em direção à mão do outro e a alcançou, apertando com mais firmeza do que pretendia. Talvez nunca pudesse ser tão delicado quanto Sanji merecia, mas tudo bem, ele sabia que o loiro não esperava isso dele. A única coisa que importava é que estavam ali juntos e ele não poderia estar mais satisfeito. Bom, para ficar melhor só bastava uma garrafa de sake, mas assim já era o suficiente.

Por mais confortável que fosse ficar coladinho a Zoro, seria mais fácil para Sanji se conter caso estivesse com o rosto em seu ombro ou costas, mas nos peitos... Céus. Sanji agradeceu muito quando os fogos começaram e fora solto, infelizmente o que temia já havia acontecido e existia um volume bem aparente no kimono azul. Felizmente, para sua salvação, Zoro estava muito distraído olhando o espetáculo que não estava dando muita atenção para sua pessoa. Os olhos verdes brilhavam encantados com o belo show e o coração do pobre e inocente loiro com uma ereção aparente parecia que ia explodir junto aos fogos de tão rápido que batia.

Sanji realmente tentou prestar atenção aos fogos, no entanto não havia conseguido olhar para um sequer, a visão do moreno apreciando tudo aquilo o encantava muito para tirar os olhos dele. Ao notar a mão tocando a sua, ele a recebeu com gosto e a apertou, entrelaçando os dedos como um casal extremamente idiota e apaixonado. Sorriu largo e extremamente bobo, agradecendo por estarem partilhando aquele momento juntos.

— Casa comigo. — Ele falou em um momento que o barulho estava tão alto que nenhuma pessoa conseguiria escutar. Arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta do que acabava de sair de sua boca, achando-se completamente idiota e tosco por aquele pedido. Era muito cedo para se casarem, nem mesmo estavam namorando... Ou estavam? Nem mesmo sabia direito. — Ah, não, digo...

Ele tentou se corrigir, mas o olhar do outro em si o fez se calar. Qualquer coisa que falasse deixaria ainda mais óbvio que havia pedido o marimo em casamento. Estava mais vermelho que um tomate e só desejava enfiar seu rosto quente no primeiro buraco que encontrasse. Só rezava para que Zoro não tivesse escutado aquela idiotice…

Zoro estava mais entretido em observar os fogos do que imaginara que estaria. Geralmente quando ia nesse tipo de evento estava mais preocupado em beber e voltar logo para casa, o que fazia sua irmã brigar com ele toda vez, mas observar atentamente estava se demonstrando ser bom também. Já havia assistido quase a queima toda e nem parecia que já estava acabando de tão rápido que havia passado, o que provavelmente tinha algo a ver com a mão quente entrelaçada na sua. Talvez se Kuina estivesse ali esse ano ele não levaria uma bronca… Mas só talvez.

Ele sentiu o olhar de Sanji em si e o ouviu murmurar algo incompreensível e logo virou para encará-lo. O cozinheiro definitivamente era maluco… Havia insistido para irem nesse festival, escolhido cuidadosamente o melhor lugar para assistirem à queima de fogos e quando chegava a hora ficava o encarando sem olhar para o céu. Era algum tipo de retardado?

— Não dá para ouvir! — Ele falou gesticulando com a mão até a orelha para indicar o que queria dizer, enquanto o cozinheiro apenas continuava o olhando de forma esquisita. Seus olhos se enchiam de luz a cada vez que o céu se iluminava e seus cabelos dourados refletiam o brilho dos fogos reluzentes. Ele estava vermelho, muito mais vermelho do que deveria estar se fosse apenas em razão da iluminação, e tão lindo que Zoro parou de respirar por um momento. Coincidentemente, os fogos cessaram logo depois, deixando mais uma vez a floresta tranquila e em silêncio, a não ser pelo balançar das árvores ao vento, o canto das cigarras e os barulhos da concentração do festival um pouco ao longe. Em meio a esses diminutos ruídos, apenas se ouvia o som de suas respirações pesadas e dos corações acelerados.

Sanji estava nervoso. Como pôde falar aquelas palavras em voz alta sem nem ter uma real relação estabelecida com o marimo? Não que dizer em voz alta ou pedir fosse necessário, óbvio que não, desde que começou a ficar com o moreno, na verdade desde a primeira vez em que se tocaram no banheiro da escola, o cozinheiro nem mesmo cogitou a possibilidade de ficar com outra pessoa. Eles nunca precisariam daquele rótulo e sabia que Zoro também não ficaria com mais ninguém além dele, fosse desde que começaram a se relacionar, antes ou depois disso.

Isso deixava Sanji feliz. Com o tempo descobriu que não era como imaginava, Zoro gostava de homens, mas não por serem homens, apenas porque Sanji era um. O loiro não tinha conhecimento o suficiente para dizer aquilo, nem mesmo a confiança necessária, mas no fundo ele sabia que Zoro não gostava de ninguém além dele e pensar nisso o tornava o homem mais feliz do universo e desejava retribuir de todas as formas tudo que o moreno fizera por si.

— Namora comigo. — Finalmente teve coragem para fazer o pedido, após o barulho cessar e só restar os ruídos do ambiente. Uma parte sua estava completamente insegura, mesmo ele sabendo que não seria rejeitado. Não quando estavam corados de frente para o outro, não quando ainda estavam com os dedos entrelaçados como o casal mais ridículo e apaixonado que existia. Seu coração estava batendo a mil por segundo e isso nem era possível e a mão que segurava a do outro tremia como se estivesse o maior frio existente. Insegurança não deveria fazer parte de sua pessoa, e com certeza não faria, se não tivesse a infância fodida por seus irmãos gêmeos e um pai desgraçado.

Ele queria fugir, sumir da vida do outro e nunca mais aparecer, fingir que não tinha feito aquele pedido insano e fingir que não seria rejeitado, afinal, que tipo de idiota ia querer namorar com um perdedor como ele? Seus relacionamentos com mulheres mal duravam um dia, quem dirá anos. Zoro não era uma mulher e havia dito que o amava, não é? Talvez ele não o rejeitasse... Sua insegurança o fez morder o lábio inferior até que começasse a sangrar, e a mão forte apertava a do outro inconscientemente, podendo até quebrá-la se usasse um pouco mais de força. Era para ser o momento mais feliz da sua vida e só conseguia ser atormentado pelos seus traumas passados.


End file.
